Harry Potter and his Brainy Girls V2
by sheltie
Summary: A revamped version of my Brainy Girls. This will only contain all of my non-M chaps from the series. Think of it as a present to those who miss HBG on this site. Reposted chap 74 with minor change.
1. Penelope Clearwater

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Due to the purge I have taken down HBG and have replaced it with this. This is a revamped HBG that has all of the non M stories from HBG. You'll find the complete series with all of the M stories on under the same pen name I use here. I also have Three Wives up there too. KG and my PJ series will be up soon along with the rest of my other M stories I have written.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Penelope Clearwater**

Harry Potter sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He smiled as he watched the girl next to him sleep on. He reached out and caressed her soft brown hair. He felt her stir under his touch and smiled.

"Morning" he said softly.

"Morning" she replied sleepily.

"Go back to sleep" Harry said.

"How can I when you're doing that?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, as he continued to caress her hair then moved down to her face.

"Mmm, did anyone tell you have magic fingers?" she asked.

"Probably, but I love it when you say it" Harry said.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Just thinking how I got here with you" Harry said.

"Well, you did say that you love brainy girls" she said.

"I did, and it's the truth" Harry said smiling.

"I love you Harry James Potter" she said then kissed him.

After they broke the kiss Harry pulled her close to him.

"And I love you, Penelope Ann Clearwater" he said.

Penelope Clearwater, former Head Girl and Ravenclaw smiled brightly as she knew what was going to happen next.

Both were panting and sweating as Penelope rolled of Harry.

"That was lovely" she said.

"Only because you know just what I like" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

It was three years after the war Harry had lost many people, the one that hurt the most was Hermione Granger, his best friend and girlfriend. He stayed depressed when a light entered his life. That light was Penelope Clearwater.

Penelope or Penny to her friends was another survivor of the war. She helped from inside the Ministry by giving info to the light side. Her ex-boyfriend Percy Weasley found her out. She had to escape and then joined the ranks in the fighting force. She knew Harry well enough from this period of time and was the only one that could be with him for long periods of time. Harry told her on many occasions that she reminded her of his Hermione. She stayed with Harry to help him through the grieving process never knowing that she was falling for him. But everyday they were together they both grew to like another.

By the time it they both realized it they were already sleeping with one another. They told themselves that it helped the grieving process, the physical contact of another warm body.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, do you love me?" Penny asked.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Harry said.

"Because I sometimes feel that you're just trying to replace Hermione with me" Penny said.

Harry pulled her close.

"No, never, I'd never do something that hurtful to you Penny. I love you for who you are. I love Hermione, but I know she'd want me to move on and she'd would have fully approved of you" Harry said and kissed the top of her head.

"You think?" Penny asked.

"Of course, she'd think of you as a big sister" Harry said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Harry, but-" Penny was cut off by Harry's lips.

"No more doubting anymore love" he said.

He rolled over to the nightstand and opened the drawer.

"I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting, but I think this will so" Harry said.

Penny looked confused.

"Will you marry me Penelope Clearwater?" Harry asked.

Penny pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Of course I will Harry" She squealed.

Harry then placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I think we should celebrate" she said.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

Penny said nothing as she gave her new fiancée a wicked look.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, this is the first chap of this version. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Padma Patil**

Padma Patil sighed as she blew a piece of hair away from her face. She watched with a frown, as she watched her twin sister lap up the attention. Her twin sister, Parvati, was surrounded by five guys all eyeing her like a piece of meat.

_So disgusting_ Padma thought.

"I couldn't agree more."

Padma jumped at the voice and when she turned around she found Harry Potter behind her.

"Don't scare me like that Potter" Padma said glaring at the man.

"Sorry, but you should think more quietly" Harry said smirking.

Padma rolled her eyes.

Tonight was the reunion of the Hogwarts class of '98. It has been five years since they all graduated and had gone their separate ways. But what made this class closer than any other class previously was the threat of a certain dark wizard. The defeat of the dark wizard happened during their seventh year. Padma was part of the war effort as she was the leader of the Ravenclaws. Harry counted her as one of his few close friends because of this.

"So tell me Padma, why aren't you soaking up the attention like your sister?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't feel like being looked like a piece of meat" Padma said.

Harry chuckled.

"What so funny Potter?" Padma growled.

"Nothing, I just I love seeing you angry" Harry whispered in her ear.

Padma stepped back to get a good look at Harry and saw that he being totally honest.

"Why Mr. Potter, I never thought you liked me like that" Padma said coyly.

"Are you kidding, I love brainy girls" Harry said grinning his famous lopsided grin.

"Then how come you and Hermione never got together?" Padma asked.

"Who said we haven't" Harry responded.

Padma was stunned, she knew that Harry's personal life was usually splashed on the front page of the newspaper. So how did he and Hermione dating and not make the headlines?

"Hermione and I were very discreet" Harry said, knowing the Indian girl's unasked question.

"So, you and her are together?" Padma asked somewhat sad at the thought.

Harry shook his head.

"No, we parted ways a few months ago" he said.

"Really, I thought that it would be a match made in heaven for you two" Padma said.

"We like each other enough, but decided that we'd be our back-up plan, just in case" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Back-up plan?" Padma questioned.

"Yeah, like if both of us are still single and not seeing anyone when we're thirty, we'd get married" Harry said.

"Wow, that's a back-up plan" Padma said in awe at the brilliance of it.

"Yeah it is."

"So, you aren't seeing anyone" Padma said smiling slightly.

"Not really, I'm seeing you" Harry said smirking.

Padma pushed Harry in the shoulder.

"That was lame Potter" she said.

"I apologize, I promise my next pick-up line I use on you will be more to you satisfaction" Harry said smiling.

"Oh, so you think you need to use pick-up lines on me" Padma said arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I could do what my first impulse wanted to do" Harry said, now stand very close to Padma.

"And what might that be Harry?" Padma asked, her heart was now pounding in her chest.

Harry just smiled as he leaned in to capture Padma's lips with his. She returned the kiss with the same passion. When they broke apart both were panting.

"That was amazing Harry" Padma said breathlessly.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Harry whispered.

Padma shivered in anticipation.

"I would certainly love to know" Padma said huskily.

Harry gave her a sexy smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they both left.

/Scene Break/

Padma Potter sighed as she looked back on the memory before jumping out of her private Pensieve.

"Padma dear, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just going down memory lane" Padma said smiling.

"You were looking back on the night we hooked up?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I have to say that I was glad I didn't think about it or I probably wouldn't be standing here now" Padma said.

"I love you Padma."

"I love you too, Harry."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Susan Bones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Susan Bones**

Susan Bones couldn't help, but stretch and yawn. It was quite late and she was on guard duty. It has been two years since Dumbledore died. Harry and Hermione gathered members of the DA and set up base in Grimmauld Place. The DA were working on their training as Harry and Hermione worked on a secret project. Both haven't been the same since their friend Ron Weasley died in the attack on Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died. The redhead was caught by a killing curse that was shot by one of the Death Eaters.

"Quiet tonight?"

Susan jumped as she pulled out her wand.

"Sorry I scared you."

Susan saw that it was Harry and she relaxed some.

"That's alright, I guess I'm awake now" she said.

"Well I'm glad I could help" Harry said smiling.

"So what brings you down here this time of night?" Susan asked as she put her wand away.

"Couldn't sleep. So I decided to keep the guard company" Harry said.

"Aww, you shouldn't have" Susan said smiling.

"Well if I didn't, you'd be asleep" Harry said smirking.

"Hey!" Susan said as she punched Harry in the arm.

Neither knew when they began to tease and flirt with one another, but both felt like it was right. They teased one another on a daily basis. Neither felt like it was a good day without flirting with the other. None of the other DA members commented on this little thing that was going on since they were busy with training.

"So my sweet Susan, has anything happened tonight?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around the busty blonde's waist.

Susan shivered at Harry's touch, but kept her composure.

"Nothing, I haven't seen a single thing, not even a stray cat" she said.

"That's good that means he doesn't know where we are" Harry said.

Susan nodded.

The pair stood in silence neither felt like they wanted to break what ever moment they were having right now.

"Harry, what are you going to do after all this is done?" Susan asked breaking the quiet.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean after you beat him, what are you going to do?" Susan asked.

"Well I'm glad you think I can defeat him" Harry said.

Susan turned around to face Harry.

"I don't think Harry, I know you can" she said.

They looked one another in the eye, neither blinking. Harry could see that Susan was dead serious with the fact that he could defeat him and live. Susan could see the doubt that loomed hidden behind those emerald eyes. She was probably the only other girl that had gotten to really know Harry. The other was Hermione Granger.

"So, what are you going to do after the war?" Susan asked.

"Settle down and have a family" Harry answered.

Susan smiled.

"That sounds lovely" she said.

"Yeah" Harry said nodding.

With Harry's arms still wrapped around Susan's waist he tighten his grip pulling the Hufflepuff closer to him. He smiled at her with his famous lopsided smile that made girl's panties moist.

"What about you?" he asked.

"The same" Susan said quietly.

Harry leaned in slowly to gauge the Hufflepuff's reaction. What he got was Susan pulling his head down and meeting her lips with crushing force. There was no gentleness in this kiss. Raw passion was the only thing that could describe what was going on. Neither wanted to break contact, but knew oxygen was becoming an issue. They parted panting.

"Damn, whatever happened to that shy Puff?" Harry asked as soon as he regained his breath.

"She fell for a mighty lion" Susan said.

Harry grinned at Susan, a grin that she returned.

"I love you Susan."

"I love you too, Harry."

**End**


	4. Daphne Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one is pure Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter, no one else added. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne brushed a piece of blond hair away from her face as she faced off against her opponent. He had cocky grin on his face like he knew he could be beat her. Like that could ever happen. She wasn't considered the best duelist in the whole of Slytherin house for nothing. But she knew not to underestimate Harry Potter.

Hogwarts was having a dueling competition. Each house would choose their best duelist and enter them. How each house chose their champion was up to them. Hufflepuff did theirs without a single wand drawn. Ravenclaw did theirs in a diplomatic way. Gryffindor was in a bit of a bind since their two best duelists were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But Hermione coincided stating that she wasn't up to Harry's level and would rather watch him beat the rest. Slytherin however, had their own competition to pick their champion. Headmistress McGonagall supervised this along with madam Pomfrey to make sure no dark curse were used or that there were any deaths. Daphne beat out all the others due to her ruthlessness and sharp tactics. Her last opponent, Malfoy, is still in the hospital wing. Suffering from those tactics.

But now it was Harry vs. Daphne. Both had defeated the other two house champions with ease and this battle with decided who was the school's best duelist.

"What's the matter Greengrass, scared?" Harry taunted.

"You wish Potter, I'm just picturing my victory" Daphne said coolly.

"A bit ahead of yourself aren't you Daph?" Harry said smirking.

Daphne glared at her opponent and then as McGonagall gave the word to begin she was the first to cast. Harry simply rolled out of the way.

"That was very close to a dark curse Daph, you really want to win this" Harry said with that smirk still on his face.

Daphne hated him taunting her, he got under her skin, which no boy has ever done before. His smile did things to her stomach. His twinkling eyes put her in a trance. And god, his mouth was tantalizing. She was so busy distracted that she barely was able to put up a shield to block Harry's attack.

"What's the matter Daph, something on your mind?" Harry said still with his ever-present smirk.

Daphne growled as she began to fire hex after hex at Harry. She hoped that one of them would hit him, but none did. He dodged each one with ease. The ones he didn't dodge he shielded against.

"That's good Daph, let the hate flow through you" Harry said.

Some of the muggle-borns in the audience chuckled at the reference that Harry made. But Daphne didn't care, she had one goal. Wipe that smirk off of Potter's face. She kept on her assault, but knew she was tiring. She wavered slightly after her last string of hexes. This gave the opening that Harry was waiting for. He rushed in at her and without even giving the blond Slytherin time to react he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Daphne was stunned, she had just finished firing off some hexes and within a second Potter was in front of her then before she could take advantage of it he kissed her. When she felt his lips on hers, her brain shut down completely. She wrapped her arms around him dropping her wand in the process. None of the students could believe their eyes. A Slytherin and Gryffindor kissing one another. And it wasn't a simple peck either, it was a full-blown snog.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry pulled away leaving a glassy eyed Daphne.

"Yes professor?" Harry asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"I think I just won" Harry said smirking.

McGonagall could only sputter.

Harry, on the other hand wrapped his arm around Daphne, who was still glassy eyed. He pulled her away and off the dueling platform.

/Scene Break/

"What was that Potter?" Daphne hissed later when they were alone.

"I just thought that this was a good way to tell everyone we're dating" Harry said smirking.

Daphne's mouth opened and closed a couple times with no sound coming out. She had no idea what to say. What he did was clever and unexpected, a very Slytherin move.

"So my dear Daphne, where were we?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye and the same smirk on his face.

Daphne returned the smirk.

"Oh, right here" she said and pulled Harry into a kiss that rivaled the one on the dueling platform.

**End**


	5. Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: This story has a three-way relationship, though nothing graphic. My first Harry/Luna/Hermione. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger**

Luna Lovegood smiled as she snuggled into the couch with a good book. Her hot cocoa was on the table in front of her and a roaring fire was keeping her warm. Yes, it was nice to be in the Heads common room. She got the password from her boyfriend, Harry Potter if she ever wanted to be away from the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hey love."

Luna looked up to find Harry coming out from his room. She could see that he had been asleep before from his messier than usual hair.

"Did I disturb you love?" Luna asked.

"No, Hermione was kicking me again" Harry said.

"Still, I thought she was over that" Luna said.

"No, she only stops when you're holding her I guess" Harry said yawning.

"I apologize" Luna said.

"Not you're fault Luna, Hermione wanted to sleep in the same bed as me since we missed our last time" Harry said.

Luna just nodded.

Luna's sixth year was on track thanks to Harry since he defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic two years ago. It was the love that Luna and Hermione gave Harry that gave him the power to finally defeat his parents' murderer. Luna and Hermione admitted their love for him as pain coursed its way through his scar and Voldemort's voice kept talking to him. This and kissing both of the girls caused an explosion that destroyed Voldemort forever. His followers that were caught in the Ministry were tried and found guilty. Now with Voldemort out of the way Harry was able to live a normal life, well as normal as it gets with two girlfriends.

Harry spend his first summer of freedom between Hermione's house and Luna's. Both girls did all they could to make up for all the love Harry had missed early in life. They became intimate on the last week of the summer. Hermione never wanted to admit it, but she was attracted to Luna, but repelled her because of her traditional upbringing. But Luna broke down this barrier quickly to now what is a three-way relationship. This was unusual in the wizarding world, but not unheard of. And besides not many people would step forward to complain to the one who vanquished the dark lord.

"So did you get any sleep?" Luna asked.

"Some, but not enough" Harry said yawning again.

Luna set her book down and opened her arms as an invitation. Harry took it and snuggled into his girlfriend's arms.

"Mmm, you smell good Luna" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, it keeps the Frankleplinks at bay" Luna said smiling.

Harry chuckled at this.

Harry fell asleep on Luna using the blonde's breasts as a pillow. The blond sighed and as gently and quietly as she could she picked the blanket that was draped over the couch. She draped it over Harry and then picked up her book and began to read again. This went on for about a good ten minutes until some mumbling interrupted her.

"Hello Hermione" Luna called without looking up.

Hermione was rubbing her eyes as she came down.

"Hi Luna" the Head Girl greeted.

"I thought you'd be dead asleep" Luna said.

"I was, until my warm pillow disappeared" Hermione said.

Luna chuckled.

"Harry said you were kicking him, and he couldn't get to sleep" she said.

"Oh, I didn't realized I still did that" Hermione said shocked.

Both Hermione and Harry were exhausted from studying for their N.E.W.T.'s and the extra training that they volunteered for. Even though Voldemort was gone neither believe that it would be the end of dark lords. So they trained so they could be ready for the next one.

"Yes, but that's alright. You are probably tense and stressed from all the work you have" Luna said.

"I guess" Hermione said yawning.

"Come and lie down, there's plenty of room" Luna said motioning to the couch.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and with a few waves the couch that Luna and Harry were on turned into a bed. She then crawled onto it and snuggled into Harry's back. Luna smiled as she watched her two loves sleep. With a wave of her wand she turned off all the lights in the room except for the fire that was still blazing. She put her book away for the night and got comfy.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one makes no sense really, but I thought it was a cute piece of fluff to put in. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Katie Bell

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Katie Bell**

Katie sighed as she rolled over to find herself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Morning gorgeous" Harry said smiling.

"Wh-what happened last night?" Katie asked panicky.

"Well, Fred and George thought it would be fun to sneak some Firewhiskey in all the drinks in at the party" Harry said.

Katie groaned.

"I'm going to kill them" she said.

"I'd wait for the hangover to go away before you attempt that" Harry said chuckling.

Katie held her head.

"Come love, I have just what you need" Harry said.

"It better be a potion to get rid of this blasted headache," Katie said moaning.

Harry rolled over and opened the drawer by his bed and rummaged around for a second then pulled out Katie's cure.

"Here we are" he said.

Katie grabbed it from him and downed it. She made a face of disgust. It was after the potion took affect when she realized where she was. She was in Harry's bed wearing nothing, but her bra and knickers. She immediately turned red and tried to cover herself up with the bed sheet.

"Hey now, you're seeing all of me and I can't see all of you" Harry said pouting a bit.

Katie looked and found Harry was only in his boxers, which were green and had golden snitches flying around.

"Please tell me we didn't do_ it_ last night?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head.

"No, but you were quite frisky last night though" he said as he smirked at the memory.

Katie groaned.

"I did something really embarrassing in front of the entire common room last night, didn't I?" she asked worriedly.

"I wish I could tell you that you didn't, but that would be a lie" Harry said feeling for the young Chaser.

"So they all know now?" Katie asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard for them not to. You were dry humping me and everything" Harry said with amusement in his voice.

Katie blushed bright red at this.

"So I'm going to be the talk of the school?" she asked.

"Well, I did have a little talk with the gossip queens and got them to keep quiet for now" Harry said.

"How'd you do that?" Katie asked.

"My usual approach, I threaten them" Harry said smiling.

Katie groaned.

"Harry, you can threaten everybody" she said.

"Sure I can, it kept Ron's mouth shut that and I had to prove that I'd hurt him" Harry said.

"I still can't believe you vanished all of his clothes during the middle of dinner" Katie said shaking her head.

"Hey, it finally got Hermione to rethink her plan at bagging Ron" Harry said.

Katie had to agree with that. Hermione Granger was supposed to be the smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts, but was totally dense when it came to boys. She planned on getting Ron even though he berated her and the two argued constantly. That all ended with Harry's show of power. Harry made all of Ron's clothes disappear during dinner one night, which made many girls who might've fancied the redhead changed their minds. After seeing what he had to offer them all the girls decided to look for someone new to fancy. Hermione in particular after seeing all of Ron's _short_comings.

"Alright, so I don't have to worry about be gossiped about. So what now?" Katie asked.

"Well, we don't have any classes today, so I thought we could snuggle some" Harry said smiling.

Katie smiled right back.

"That sounds like a good plan" she said.

Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful Chaser and pulled her close. Katie smiled as she felt her boyfriend's heartbeat. She was so lucky to have such a good boyfriend.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Harry."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fleur Delacour**

Fleur sipped her tea as she looked at the cottage she lived in. She bought the cottage in France and sold the one she lived in with her late husband, Bill Weasley. Bill died during the war in the final battle. She was devastated for some time until Harry rescued her from her grief. His relationship with another redhead wasn't going anywhere and ended it before words that couldn't be forgiven were said.

"Fleur, what are doing out here so late at night?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking" Fleur said.

Harry smiled.

Harry moved in with Fleur to help her get through the grieving process. Their only contact was with Hermione Granger. Hermione herself working in France to be away from another redhead that tried to force her into a relationship she didn't want. She was the only neighbor for miles also.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Some, yes" Fleur said smiling slightly.

"That's good, I hate seeing that pretty face looking so sad," Harry said smiling back.

Fleur smile grew, she was growing attracted to Harry ever since he helped pull her out her funk. It started off slow and she ignored it. It was just one friend helping another anyway. But as they spent time together she felt the growing need to be near him. She started to make excuses just so he would sleep in the same bed with her. She'd tell him that she was having nightmares and such. And Harry was very caring and did everything he could to get Fleur through her funk.

"So are you ready to go back to bed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am" Fleur said.

She got up and followed Harry to her room. She dropped her robe that she was wearing. Under it was a light camisole that was peach colored. Harry was unaffected by this as he's seen her like this before.

"Come on, into bed" Harry said.

Fleur nodded and got under the covers. She waited for Harry to join her, but frowned as he turned to the door.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Fleur asked.

Harry turned around and sighed. He looked conflicted about something.

"It's not that I don't want to Fleur, but I don't think that would be a good idea" he said.

Fleur could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Why?" she chocked out.

"It has nothing to do with you Fleur, but me. I don't think I trust myself anymore. I feel that if I do sleep with you that I will something that I'll regret" Harry said quickly hoping to stop Fleur from crying.

Fleur's mind raced through and dissected every word Harry had said. She had gotten good at reading Harry and his body language since they've been living together. Her eyes widen as she came to the conclusion.

Harry sighed.

"Now that you know, I don't think it is wise for me to be comforting you in bed anymore" he said.

Fleur had no idea what possessed her to do what she did, but in the future she'd think it was one of the best things she ever did. She leapt off the bed and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. They kissed for who knows how long and stumbled into bed, their lips still connected.

/Scene Break/

Fleur wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn't remember that last time she came so much. She never had this with Bill. Sure, Bill was a passionate lover, but nothing like Harry. Harry seemed to read your every breath and know where to put his hands to increase her ever-growing pleasure. She could get used to this.

"I'm sorry."

Fleur turned to see Harry with a look of worry on his face.

"It's not your fault Harry, I wanted it. No, I needed it" Fleur said.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Fleur put a finger to his lips.

"Let's talk about it in the morning" she said.

Harry nodded.

They both fall asleep with thoughts of what they'd say.

**End**


	8. Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Narcissa Malfoy**

Narcissa Black formerly Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she swirled her champagne glass slowly. Her former late husband, Lucius was killed in the final battle that killed his master while her son was in prison for illegal activities and for being a Death Eater.

She kept her distance away from this and that enabled her to be free. She was now a Black again, which she wanted for a long time since she married Lucius. But now she was bored. She had nothing to do since there was no action out there. She looked around the bar that was inside a very posh muggle hotel hoping to find a guy that might satisfy her hunger for the night. Her eyes widen when she saw a face that she never thought she'd see here of all places.

Now that she was free from her marriage bonds she roamed the muggle scene as she found that muggle men were much larger than most pureblood wizards, not to mention some had more stamina too. She took her drink and walked over to the familiar face that she spotted.

"Mr. Potter, I never thought I'd see you here" Narcissa said.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said as he took a pull of his beer.

"Please, it's Narcissa Black, but you can call me Narcissa" Narcissa said.

"Right, I'm sorry Narcissa. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I find these muggle establishments are better when I'm looking for companionship" Narcissa said.

Harry arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" Narcissa asked.

"Needed to get away from the damn world" Harry said before taking a sip of his drink.

Narcissa nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, which Narcissa took as a go ahead. She sat down in the stool next to him. Neither said a word as they drank. They sat in silence for a good long time. Harry had order another drink as they sat. Narcissa was still on her same glass of champagne.

"You're very pretty for your age" Harry said breaking the silence.

Narcissa jumped at this and was shocked that those words had come out of his mouth. She knew that he would never say anything like that sober, so she figured it was just the alcohol doing the talking.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" she said politely.

Harry turned to her and his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. Narcissa had no idea what to do. She was used to being leered at, but this was different. Just having those emerald orbs rove her body was enough to make her shiver inside.

"See something you like Mr. Potter?" she asked trying to hiding her now growing desire.

"Maybe" Harry said smirking.

Narcissa didn't know what to do. She usually was good at this game, but she felt off and couldn't figure out how to get back on track. Not with those eyes staring at you.

"Do you have any plans tonight Narcissa?" Harry asked in a husky tone.

Narcissa couldn't form a coherent sentence. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again. She just couldn't talk properly.

"I'll take that as a no then. I have a room here, shall we retire to there?" Harry suggested as he smirked.

Narcissa could only nod and followed Harry out of the bar. She followed him into the elevator. She was in a trance the whole way up and it didn't break out of it until they were in Harry's room.

"So you've got me right you want me Mr. Potter, what are you going to me?" Narcissa asked now back in control.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Harry said smirking.

Narcissa shivered, and again she off her game. What was going on here?

Harry leaned in and kissed Narcissa. She felt every nerve in her body explode with passion that she never knew existed. She kissed back hoping to return the feeling that was coursing through her very being. Harry ran his hands up and down her body and she shivered with delight.

"You're good at this Mr. Potter" Narcissa said.

"Please, call me Harry."

They went back to kissing and before either knew it their clothes were shed and they were on the bed enjoying one another intimately.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Narcissa awoke to find herself alone in the room. She looked around hoping to find Harry there, but she only found a note.

_Narcissa_

_I apologize for not being there when you awake, but I had pressing business to attend to. Don't think that this was just a one-night thing either. Because I think this could be the start of something exhilarating._

_Harry_

Narcissa smiled at the note. It's been a while since she felt this youthful and full of hope in a possible relationship. Yes, she had many plans for their next meeting.

**End**


	9. Luna Lovegood

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: A pure Luna one.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Luna Lovegood**

Luna stared without blinking at a pair of emeralds.

"You're going to have to blink sometime."

"I never blink" Luna said confidently.

She heard chuckling in response to her comment.

"Just submit now Harry darling" Luna said sweetly.

Harry blinked and cursed.

"I win again" Luna said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?" Harry asked.

Luna and Harry have been having staring contests since the beginning of her sixth year, his seventh. They had started dating that summer before since Harry defeated Voldemort in the Ministry.

"Hmm, what should I ask for this time?" Luna said as she tapped her chin in thought.

Harry smirked as he leaned over and captured the lips of the blond girl in front of him.

"That's always good, but I was thinking of something more" Luna said after the kiss.

"Then I suggest we move to a more private spot," Harry said smirking.

Luna grinned as Harry got up and offered his hand to her. She gave it and was pulled by the Boy-Who-Won. He led her to the Room of Requirements. He paced in front of the spot until a door appeared. He led her in and Luna's eyes widen.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Harry asked grinning.

The room looked like the tea party scene from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Luna fell in love with the movie after seeing it during the summer before this school year. The room had changed itself into the Mad Hatter garden party scene from the movie.

"Oh Harry, it's exactly like I remember from the movie" Luna gushed.

"Only the best for you love" Harry said grinning.

Luna bounced over and pulled Harry into a steamy snog. When they parted Harry led her to a seat at the table.

"So Luna. I hear you have an un-birthday today" Harry said smiling.

"You are correct Harry dear" Luna said smiling right back.

"Well then happy un-birthday to you" Harry said kissing Luna.

Luna giggled and smiled. She loved how her boyfriend indulged all of her oddities. Never once had she felt out of place with him by her side.

"Well now love, this occasion calls for tea" Harry said smiling.

Luna nodded.

Harry waved his wand and conjured a tea set with the Cheshire cat on it, not to mention the Queen of Hearts and other Wonderland characters. They drank their tea and enjoyed their time with one another.

"I have a present for you Luna, for your un-birthday" Harry said.

"You do, what is it?" Luna asked.

Harry furrowed his brow for a second and a cabinet appeared. He got up and pulled something out of it. Luna tried to see what it was, but Harry was blocking with his body. When Harry got to the table he was grinning.

"Close your eyes Luna darling" he said.

Luna did as she was told. She heard Harry shuffling a bit, but didn't say a word as she waited.

"Alright, open them" Harry said.

When Luna opened her eyes she found Harry one knee in-front of her.

"Luna Cassandra Lovegood, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Luna felt her eyes water as she gazed upon the ring in the box. It was custom made. It was a gold band with two Crumpled-horned Snorkacks holding up a diamond.

"Luna, please say something, you're killing me" Harry said nervously.

Luna pounced on Harry with enough force that she could be called a human Bludger.

"YES!" she shouted.

Once they parted Harry put the ring on her finger.

"This is only the being my lovely Luna" Harry said.

Luna smiled, this was Harry's little nickname for her. He only said during very tender moments.

"Yes, it is" she said pulling her new fiancée into a passionate kiss.

**End**


	10. Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Chaser number two.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Alicia Spinnet**

Alicia sighed as she dried herself off. She was the last out of practice tonight. Oliver wanted her to stay late to help with something. She put on her clothes and headed off back to the castle.

"Hey Alicia."

Alicia jumped and had her wand out.

"Woah, Alicia it's me, Harry."

Alicia calmed down when she caught sight of the messy black hair and green eyes.

"Geez Harry, you scared me" Alicia said.

"Sorry, but you were heading in the wrong direction" Harry said.

Alicia blushed at her mistake, she must've been more tired than she thought.

"Come on, it's getting late and we don't want to be caught by Filch" Harry said and took Alicia's arm.

Alicia allowed herself to be taken and followed Harry. She didn't even shake her arm loose of Harry's grip. Once in the castle they went as silently as they could. Neither wanted to be caught.

"Which way?" Alicia whispered.

They were in a hallway that split two ways. One way was the short path to the Gryffindor tower and the other was the long way.

"Let's take the long way, no teacher would suspect that" Harry said quietly.

Alicia nodded, she knew like everyone in Gryffindor that Harry and his two best friends snuck around the castle a lot so they would know how not to be caught. Harry's hand that was holding her arm went to her hand as he pulled her along. They snuck through each corridor with Harry peeking around the corner to make sure no one was there.

When they got a good fourth of the way there Harry immediately came to a stop and pulled Alicia into the nearest broom closest. Now this was a little known fact, but Alicia was a bit claustrophobic. She began to panic as soon as the door shut.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" Harry whispered to her.

"I-I h-hate enclosed sp-spaces" Alicia stuttered out.

Harry wrapped his arms around her to help calm her, which helped a bit.

"Shh, it's okay Alicia. We won't be in here long" Harry murmured in her ear.

Alicia nodded as she tried to contain her fear.

Harry gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner and also said calming things to her in hopes to keep her fear at bay. It worked and Harry sighed. He led Alicia out of the broom closet and began their trek to the tower again.

"Harry" Alicia said stopping them for a second.

Harry turned around and looked at his fellow Gryffindor and teammate.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping me calm" Alicia said.

Harry smiled.

"No problem" he said.

They continued their trek with no hassles until Harry stopped her suddenly.

"What is it Harry?" Alicia whispered.

"Snape" Harry answered.

Alicia kept very still not moving a muscle that is until she noticed where Harry's hand was. Harry's hand when he stopped her and pushed her against the wall was now lying across her chest. His hand was actually cupping her breast. She didn't know whether to be offended and slap his hand away or let it stay there and enjoy the tingling sensations that were coursing through her body.

"Okay, the coast is clear" Harry said.

Alicia nodded, that's when Harry noticed where his hand was and immediately pulled it away like it burned.

"I'm sorry Alicia, I didn't realize, I mean, I" Harry tried to get out.

"No worries Harry. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Let's get going now" Alicia said.

Harry nodded, though his face was a bright red.

When they were halfway there they again had to hide in another broom closet. This was even smaller than the last.

"Damn, I thought this would be the easy way" Harry muttered.

Alicia's claustrophobia was again hitting her. Harry sensed this and did the unthinkable. He pulled her into a kiss. Alicia was shocked by this, but then soon was lost in the sensation of Harry's lips.

_He's not a bad kisser _Alicia thought.

They continued to snog one another neither wanting to break their connection, but air became an issue. So they broke off gasping.

"That was amazing" Alicia said still breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do" Harry said sheepishly.

Alicia shook her head.

"It's alright Harry, that was the best kiss of my life" she said smiling.

"Al-alright, um, we should get going" Harry said nervously.

Alicia nodded, though she was disappointed that they had to leave so soon. She wanted to snog some more. Once they were on the move again they got close to the portrait only to have to hide again.

"Damn, we just aren't getting a break" Harry muttered.

Alicia spotted a broom closet nearby that she never noticed before. She didn't know where it came from, but she saw this as an opportunity. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in. Before Harry could protest Alicia had him up against the wall and began to snog him senseless. Harry wanted to protest, but his brain had shut down as soon as he felt Alicia push her body against his. He felt her breasts against his chest. Her nipples were rock hard, which made a part of him hard also.

Alicia smirked as she snogged feeling what was pressed against her thigh. And was she a happy witch. They snogged for quite a while with Harry becoming bolder as he ran his hands over Alicia's body. She moaned in return when Harry groped her butt. Alicia then decided to try something and hoped he didn't freak. She moved her hand so that it was between their bodies and began to stroke his hard-on through his clothes.

Harry froze at this, but he couldn't protest much since Alicia wasn't letting him get a word in. So he just let her do it. The groping and caressing went on for a bit until they realized they needed to go. They left the broom closet very happy. When they finally got back into the tower they smiled at one another before parting ways.

_I'll have to stay late more often _Alicia thought.

**End**


	11. Hannah Abbott

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah sat fidgeting with the hem of her robes. She couldn't believe she let her best friend, Susan, set her up on a blind date. Susan told that her she'd like this guy a lot and that he'd be her dream come true. Now, usually she'd trust her best friend with her life, but horror stories of blind dates clouded her mind and she feared what Susan had set her up with. So here she sat in a private booth in Three Broomsticks waiting for her date.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to get away from Ron."

Hannah looked up to find herself staring at Harry Potter. Her mouth went dry and her heart started to beat very fast.

"Are you alright Hannah, you're not mad at me are you?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hannah shook her head furiously.

"Good, I hate to have my date mad at me so early" Harry said smiling.

Hannah had no idea what to do. Here she was sitting with the boy she had daydreamed about during the day and dreamed about at night. And her dreams would definitely be labeled naughty whether day or night.

"Are you alright Hannah, you're awfully red?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hannah shook her head furiously again.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm just surprised that you're here" she said finally speaking.

"Where else am I supposed to be?" Harry asked confused.

"Um, well, Susan set me up on this date and well, you showed up here and well um" Hannah said stumbling.

Harry smiled.

"Susan set you up and Neville did the same to me. I guess we have our friends to thank then" he said.

"Uh, yeah I guess" Hannah said shyly.

"Well since this is a date let's get it started" Harry said flashing his lopsided grin.

Hannah nodded, but was still quite nervous.

The date went smoothly, well as smoothly as a first date can go. Neither spoke a whole lot to each other, but they did chat a little. They learned a bit about each other, which made them realize they liked one another's company.

Hannah came from a pureblood family, but her family wasn't a prominent as some others. She still wore her hair in plaits like she did when she was a first year. Susan had been her best friend since first year too. She was a very shy girl and didn't speak a lot. Harry found this shy trait endearing. Most of the girls that tried to get a date with him were over amorous.

Hannah liked Harry, she was first in awe of as a first year and in second year she like a good majority of the school thought he was Slytherin's heir. But she changed her tune when Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger was attacked. But like every girl in school they drooled at the sight of him. Heck, they had shrines of Harry Potter in their dorms. She wasn't one of them, but she had seen them.

"So, is it true what they say about Hufflepuffs?" Harry asked.

"What's true?" Hannah asked curiously.

"That you are demons in the sack" Harry said.

Hannah, who had been drinking her butterbeer spewed it all over Harry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" she said quickly.

Harry chuckled as he waved his wand to dry himself.

"So is it true?" he asked.

Hannah's blush was epic as she tried to form coherent sentences, but they came out jumbled and squeaky and very hard to figure out.

"Come on Hannah, you can tell me. I can keep a secret. Besides, Neville always has a big smile on his face whenever he comes back from a 'study session' with Susan" Harry said.

Hannah still had no idea what to say.

"Well since you won't answer, maybe I can get my answer this way," Harry said smirking.

Before Hannah had any clue to what Harry was doing. He moved to her side of the booth and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She felt her toes curl, clouds part, and a choir of heaven's angels sing. When Harry pulled away Hannah was glassy eyed.

"Well I was hoping for a better response than you just laying there like a statue," Harry said pouting just slightly.

Hannah's brain was still not firing, but some odd instinct hit her when she heard Harry's disappointed tone. She wanted to prove him wrong. So what she did without her mind even working, but her body was, she lunged at Harry pulled him into what could be called a Dementor's kiss without the sucking of a soul. When they parted this Harry's hair was messier than before and his glasses were askew.

"Well that was more like it" Harry said smirking.

Hannah's brain took this as the time to reengage. And when she realized what she had done she blushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Come on, I think we should get to know each other better" Harry said as he pulled a few galleons from his pocket.

Hannah just followed Harry out since she had no other choice as he took her hand. Not that she felt like fighting anyways since Harry was holding her hand that send pleasure signals to her brain.

The two ended up late for the evening meal that night, but both were very happy and Hannah had to definitely find a way to thank Susan.

**End**


	12. Su Li

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Su Li**

Su Li was a very shy Ravenclaw, who liked to hid behind her books and didn't like to be in any kind of spotlight. She was spending her day in the library working on her charms homework and working ahead on potions when she heard someone sitting at her table. She glanced up and felt a rush of heat spread across her face.

Across from her was Harry Potter, she didn't think he realized that he was sitting across from her since he just opened his books and began to working on his homework. She watched as the Boy-Who-Lived do his homework. Watching every crease of his brow, every move of his lips, every movement he made. She couldn't believe how lucky she was being so close to the boy who with a single smile could drench a girl's knickers. Yes, a lot of girls would kill to be in her spot right now.

She didn't want to move a muscle afraid that he'd notice and move away.

"I know you're there, I can hear you panting" Harry said smirking.

Su froze at his voice, she didn't know what to do.

Harry chuckled as he looked up. His green eyes were twinkling like a certain old headmaster's.

"So what's your name?" he asked casually.

Su tried to say her name, but it came out garbled and unintelligible. Harry looked amused at this.

"I don't think I can remember that" he said smirking.

Su was now blushing deep red by now, she couldn't believe how big a fool she was being in front of Harry Potter right now. Harry, however reached across and grabbed her charms assignment and looked at it.

"So you're name is Su Li then" he said glancing at the assignment.

Su could only nod.

"Well Su, I'd introduce myself, but I can see that you already know me" Harry said smirking.

Harry was laying on the ol' Potter charm and Su was helpless against it.

"Tell me Su, do you spend a lot of time here?" Harry asked casually.

Su again nodded, still unable to find her voice.

"That's good, but could you talk some. I want to know what you sound like" Harry said smiling.

Su was of course close to passing out and it didn't help that Harry decided to move from his seat across from her and sit right next to her. He then scooted his chair as close as he could to hers and whispered in her ear.

"Because I want to know how you sound when you moan my name" he whispered.

Su, upon feeling Harry's breath tickle her ear passed out from an overload of emotions.

Harry smiled at his handiwork. That's when his best friend came in and spotted him.

"Another one Harry?" she asked.

"What, it's not my fault that she couldn't handle it" Harry said innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just Ennervate her already Harry" she said.

Harry nodded then pulled out his wand, he silently cast the Ennervate spell on the small Asian girl. Su awoke to find herself in the library staring up at the greenest eyes she ever saw. She was about passed out again.

"Hey now, don't go doing that again" Harry said chuckling slightly.

This stopped her from passing out, but she still was in a state of shock.

"That's good, now why don't you and I go somewhere to get better acquainted" Harry said smiling.

"Harry, you haven't even finished you transfiguration paper," Hermione said.

"I'll get done Hermione, but right now I think I want to have a nice talk with Su Li here" Harry said, waving his best friend aside.

Hermione sighed, but didn't say anything else and watched Harry leave with Su Li. She smiled since she knew what was about to happen.

/Scene Break/

Harry had his arm draped around Su's shoulders as he kept her close. Su was bright red the entire time since she was in such close proximity to the Boy-Who-Could-Shag-You-And-You-Wouldn't-Protest-At-All.

"So Su, where would you like to go?" Harry asked smirking.

Su couldn't speak as various scenarios flashed through her mind. Each one dirtier than the last one, to the down right impossible. Harry smirked, he was so glad that he worked on his skills in Legilimency and could read anyone's thoughts. He didn't do this normally, but the lithe Ravenclaw wasn't doing anything to hide them.

"I think I know a place for that" he whispered in her ear.

Su's head shot up and looked both shocked and embarrassed. But Harry led her to the seventh floor all the same. Once there Harry paced back and forth until a door appeared then led the still stunned blushing Ravenclaw inside. Inside the room there was a king-sized bed with silk sheets, a roaring fireplace with a bearskin rug right in front of it. Mirrors on the ceiling and a cabinet full of potions. Su could only guess what those potions were for, and the thought of that made her even wetter in her lower region.

Harry moved to stand in front of her and caressed her cheek before dipping his head into a kiss that curled the girl's toes. The kiss went on as Harry performed some of the only wandless magic he knew. It removed their clothes. Once naked he led her to the bed.

/Scene Break/

Su Li was covered in sweat as she thought back to how this all started. She was doing her work in the library, and now she's in bed with the sexiest wizard ever to live after having the best sex of her life. Yes, she'd have to thank Luna for pushing her into the library.

**End**


	13. Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Astoria Greengrass**

Astoria Greengrass sighed as she looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring that her fiancée, Draco Malfoy gave her two nights ago. She was happy and pleased that night, but now she wasn't so sure. Sure, her older sister, Daphne was quite upset hearing the news that her little sister was marrying that arrogant prick. But Astoria was used to that.

"What's got you down?"

Astoria looked up to see a pair of sparkling green eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat. Harry Potter was staring at her.

"I, uh, um" Astoria said eloquently.

Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" he said.

"No, that's alright, I need someone to talk to" Astoria said.

Harry sat down and gestured for Astoria to begin. And that's what Astoria did. She let everything that was bothering her out. She told Harry about her dating Draco and how her sister Daphne wasn't happy with it and now that she's in engaged to Draco, which made Daphne was even more upset. How she was now having second thoughts about marrying Draco and in it wasn't a good idea since they were still young and had their whole life ahead of them now that Voldemort was gone.

Harry sat listening not saying a word since he felt that this young woman needed to spill her guts right now and hopefully she'll feel better. When Astoria was finished she was panting a bit and took a long drink since she was quite parched.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

Astoria nodded.

"Good, I always find that it's good to talk to someone and let everything you feel out. It makes you feel better" Harry said.

Astoria had to agree with that since she felt a whole lot better.

"So now that you've vented, what are your thoughts?" Harry asked as he sat back.

"I don't know, I like Draco, but I'm not sure if I like him enough to marry him" Astoria said.

Harry nodded.

"I just don't know what to do?" Astoria said frowning.

"I think I have a solution" Harry said grinning.

"What is it?" Astoria asked eagerly.

"Come with me" Harry said.

Astoria's eyes bulged, "what?"

Thankfully the bar wasn't very crowded so not many people looked over. But still there were a few.

"Come with me, get away for a while to clear your head" Harry said.

Astoria sighed feeling relieved that Harry was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I mean I barely know you" Astoria said.

"Come now, I'm not saying for us to get away together. I'm just saying for come with me on a little vacation. I was planning on taking one anyway and I could use the company" Harry said smiling.

This was a very tempting offer and before she knew it she accepted it.

/Scene Break/

Astoria sighed as she stared a the beautiful white sand and clear blue ocean. It had been four day since she agreed to go with Harry and she felt more relaxed than she ever did before.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"Yes, its so beautiful" Astoria said.

"Well this is the Potter's private beach, so how could it not be" Harry said.

Astoria had to agree. Not even the Malfoy private beach was this spectacular.

"Story, can I ask you a question?" Harry said breaking Astoria from her thoughts.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy stood holding a letter in one hand an a gold object in another. His face was contorted with rage and sadness.

_Dear Draco,_

_I apologize for just leaving you without a word, but I needed some time away from you and my sister to get my head clear. Now that it is, I'm sorry to say that I don't love you. I thought I did, but it was nothing more than infatuation, that's it. We could have never worked out and would have made each other miserable. Enclosed I'm returning your ring since it is only right. I hope that someday you find the woman right for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Astoria Potter née Greengrass_

**End**


	14. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

Katie Bell and her best friend and fellow former Chaser Alicia Spinnet were giggling madly as they stumbled down the hallway to their shared apartment.

"You, miss Bell are drunk" Alicia slurred.

"Not as drunk as you miss Spinnet" Katie slurred back.

This caused both girls to giggle even more. When they reach the door Alicia fumbled for the keys and after four wrong keys she finally got it open.

"We're home!" Katie shouted as loud as she could.

There was a sigh coming from within the kitchen and out came Harry Potter.

"I guess I'll need to give you two some sobering potions" he said as he leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh quit being a mother hen Harry and join us" Alicia said grinning like a loon.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe he was sharing a place with these two. He was in between moving and since Hermione was out of town at a convention, Luna was out looking for magical creatures, and he didn't trust living with the twins that meant his only option was living with two of his former teammates.

"Come on Harry, join in" Katie said giggling.

Harry sighed, he was used to seeing his two friends coming in late drunk and giggly.

"You're such a stick in the mud Harry" Alicia said.

"No, you're thinking of Percy" Harry said smirking.

"You're right, Percy is a stick in the mud, but the stick in his ass is much bigger than the one in the mud" Katie said.

Alicia, who was in the middle of a drink of firewhiskey snorted and you could see some of the alcohol coming out of her noise as she laughed.

"Katie, that was a downright horrible image" Alicia said wiping her nose on the sleeve of her robes.

Harry had to agreed that was a horrible mental image.

"Oh hush, now Harry, come and join us" Katie said smiling.

Harry sighed, he knew that the two would keep pestering him if he said no.

"Fine" he said.

The two girls let whoops of glee.

"This calls for a drink" Alicia said.

"I concur" Katie said nodding her head emphatically.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he went to the kitchen and grab a few more bottles of firewhiskey as well as some muggle liquor that Hermione had given him a while ago.

"What's this Harry?" Alicia asked as she grabbed a bottle of scotch.

"It's scotch, I heard it was supposed to be good" Harry said.

Alicia frowned.

"It is" Katie said as she took the scotch from Alicia and opened it.

"I'll grab some glasses" Harry said.

"Nonsense" Katie said as she took a swig right from the bottle.

"But what about germs?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, you've been spending too much time with Hermione again" Katie said as she passed the scotch to Alicia, who took a swig too.

"Fine" Harry said as he grabbed the scotch from Alicia and took a swig.

"Damn, that's strong" Harry said coughing.

"Well what do you expect, looks like it's the good stuff" Katie said reading the label.

Harry sighed.

"So what else is here then?" Alicia asked curiously, well as curious as you can get when you're drunk.

On the table was a bottle vodka and whiskey. Both looked really expensive. The three sat around taking swigs from every bottle and laughing at practically anything.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry awoke with a throbbing headache he groaned and rolled over to find his face smushed into a pair of bra-covered breasts. He began to panic, which got his brain kicking into high gear. He looked around and found himself sandwiched between Katie and Alicia. Thank god that they still had their bras and knickers on still and he still had his boxers on. But he couldn't remember how they got like this.

"Quit moving, too early to move" Katie mumbled.

Alicia didn't say a thing as she snuggled close to Harry. Harry, himself felt a lower part of his anatomy begin to rise because of this movement. Harry gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong Harry?" Alicia mumbled.

"We're in our underwear and you and Katie are on either side of me" Harry gritted.

"So, what's the problem? Hundreds of guys would kill for your spot right now" Katie said.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Harry, nothing happened last night that we didn't want to happen" Alicia said then pulled Harry into a kiss.

"Hey quit hogging our new boyfriend" Katie whined.

Harry's head was spinning and it didn't help that Katie yanked him away from Alicia then began to snog him senseless.

"You two are my girlfriends?" Harry asked as soon as he could think and speak again.

"Yeah, we tried to get you to choose one of us, but you kept telling us that it would unfair to snog one hot girl when you could snog two" Alicia said.

"I said that" Harry said shocked.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much sense you make when you're hammered" Katie said smiling at the memory.

Harry had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that he said that, granted that he said this all when he was drunk. But that didn't matter, these two believed him and they were now a couple.

"Are you going just accepted it or do we have to have another argument?" Katie asked.

"So you still think that this is a good idea?" Harry asked.

"We both do, I mean, it's hard for us to find a guy that we like. We both like you and know you" Alicia said.

"Alright, I'm in" Harry said not wanting to think anymore since he still had his headache.

Both girls let out a loud 'whoop' and high-fived each other.

Later when Harry was in the shower Katie and Alicia were both sitting having breakfast.

"I can't believe he bought it" Alicia said grinning.

"I knew he would, he never did have a good memory after he gets drunk" Katie said confidently.

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd have a tolerance by now" Alicia said speaking from experience.

Katie shook her head, "he rarely drinks, so that explains why he can't hold his liquor."

"Alright, but to believe he convinced us that he wanted a three-way relationship with us, that's a stretch" Alicia said.

"Yeah, but we did it and that all that matters" Katie said.

"Looks like Hermione owes us some firewhiskey" Alicia said.

"Looks like she does" Katie said with a grin.

**End**


	15. Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Chaser number three.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Angelina Johnson**

Angelina Johnson kept her eye on their new Seeker. She was the unofficial mother hen of the team. Though she rarely showed this side everyone on the team knew. She became extra protective of Harry as he was just a first year. She kept the twins' joking manner to minimum to not freak Harry out too much. She wanted Harry's first time on a team a great one and she'd be pissed if anyone tried to mess with Harry.

That happened one practice. Harry was flying around like he always did and Angelina watched him like a hawk.

"Hey Ange, what are looking at?" Katie asked.

"Harry, I think we have a real chance at the cup this year" Angelina said as a cover to what she was really doing.

Katie nodded.

"You're right, we've haven't had a great Seeker since Charlie" she said.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt your talk, but Wood is looking our way" Alicia said.

"Right, back to work girls" Angelina said.

Katie and Alicia nodded and got back to drills with Angelina.

After practice Angelina was leaving when she heard someone. She headed to the voices and found the boy she knew was Malfoy badmouthing Harry badly. Angelina seethed as she watched this. How dare this little albino prick pick on Harry. She pulled out her wand and hexed the fool.

/Scene Break/

Harry was getting angrier and angrier as he was listening to Malfoy and was about to shove his fist into Malfoy's face, but he never got the chance as Malfoy went down. His face was covered with boils and he was screaming like a little girl. Harry looked over and found Angelina was standing there with her wand out. He realized it was Angelina who hexed Malfoy and he smiled and waved at his fellow teammate. Angelina smiled back and waved him over.

"Thanks Angelina" Harry said as soon as he got next to her.

"No problem Harry, it was my pleasure" Angelina said smiling.

The two talked as they walked back to the castle and when they reached the common room Harry knew he now had a guardian angel.

/Scene Break/

Over the years Angelina protect Harry as much as she could, though she knew she failed him a few times. Like his third year with the Dementors. She had to watch as these creatures plagued him. But it was during her final year, Harry's fifth when things changed.

After a grueling practice Angelina decided to award Harry for not getting detention with the toad. She made him stay back while the rest of the team left and while he was showering she snuck onto the boy's side of the shower and gave him a good scrub down. Harry was shocked at the sight of a very naked Angelina Johnson, but a part of his anatomy was quite pleased by the sight. This turned into a regular occurrence as soon as Harry understood that this was Angelina's award system. By the end of the year Harry and Angelina had become intimate with one another.

Angelina visited Harry on his Hogsmeade trips and they went off together so Angelina could award Harry on what he's done after reporting to her.

It was a year after Harry finished Hogwarts and defeated the dark lord when he and Angelina got married. This was a shock to the wizarding world as they had no idea that either were involved with one another. They lived happily with one another having three children together.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Parvati Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Parvati Patil**

Parvati sighed as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. She was bored. Lavender was with Ron again doing god knows what, which she knew that her best friend would tell her every gross detail. That part she wasn't really excited for. She loved Lavender dearly, but she really didn't want to hear about the girl's encounter with Ronald Weasley. God, she saw how the guy ate and didn't really want to know anything else about him.

"Hey Parvati, have you seen Ron?"

Parvati looked up to find Harry Potter looking up at her.

"He's with Lavender again" she said.

"Oh" Harry said with now a glum face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Parvati asked trying to be friendly.

"Well, he has been badgering all week to help him practice, and when I finally have time he is with Lavender" Harry said as he sat down next to the Indian girl.

"Yeah, I kind of know how you feel. Lavender barely spends anytime with me anymore. She always off with Ron. And when she does talk to me it's all about Ron this and Ron that, or I should say Won-Won this and Won-Won that" Parvati said with a smirk at the end.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Hermione and I burst a gut the first time Lavender called him that."

"Did you see his face, I thought he'd explode" Parvati said giggling.

"I know, his face was so red it looked like the Hogwarts Express" Harry said laughing.

The two laughed at the image of a red-faced Ron Weasley.

"Parvati, I want to apologize for what happened fourth year" Harry said after they both calm down.

Parvati smiled slightly.

"Thanks for that apology Harry. But I could tell that you were very uncomfortable during the ball" she said.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah" he said.

"I'm not angry anymore. I was at the time since I wanted everything perfect. But now I see that it couldn't be. You were uncomfortable and it wouldn't have worked out" Parvati said.

"Yeah, but you and your sister deserved better" Harry said.

"Harry, you may have not be a great date, but you were a whole lot better than Ron was" Parvati said.

"Yeah, I think I need to apologize to Padma too" Harry said.

"She'll appreciated it" Parvati said.

Both then became quiet, caught up in their own thoughts.

Harry was amazed how smart Parvati was. He always thought her sister, Padma was the smart one and that's why she was placed in Ravenclaw. But Parvati had shown that she was quite intelligent too. Which was true, Parvati was very smart, as smart as her sister, but was also more outgoing than her sister and the hat saw that and was one of the reasons why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw with her sister.

Parvati always knew that Harry was never like what the press had labeled him. He was always so quiet and unassuming. He never strutted around boasting about all he's done. No, he did the opposite. He shied away from anything that would put him in the spotlight. But she also saw that he had a great heart, which many girls loved, that and he had a smile that could drench knickers too.

Neither knew that their thoughts were turning more toward one another or the fact they were moving closer together. They tilted their heads in opposite direction to avoid bumping noses. As their lips touched both of them felt a surge within in themselves. They pulled away with a gasp.

"Um, uh, sorry Parvati. I didn't mean to, I mean, I-" Harry stuttered.

Parvati was just blushing bright red as she felt the tingling sensation in her lips. No boy who had kissed her made her lips feel like this, heck, her whole body was humming. She saw Harry's mouth moving, but wasn't listening to what he was saying. The only thing going through her head was that she had to have those lips on hers again. She lunged forward with Harry's mouth still open. Harry's eyes widen as he felt Parvati's tongue touch his. He should've felt disgusted feeling someone else's tongue in his mouth, but it felt, how could he put it. Erotic?

The pair snogged with passion since they both liked the feelings they were getting from one another. When they part they were both panting heavily.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to find out" Parvati said.

"Then lets" Harry said with a smile.

He pulled Parvati up and they left the common room hoping to find an empty broom closest to christen this new relationship.

**End**


	17. Daphne & Astoria Greengrass

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Daphne & Astoria Greengrass**

Daphne Greengrass sighed as she rolled over, her face ended up hitting something warm and fleshy. This made her eyes pop open. She looked around and found she was in a bedroom that was primarily red and gold though there was green and silver sprinkled everywhere too.

"I see that you're awake."

Daphne moved her head up to find her sister Astoria awake.

"Morning sis" Daphne said.

Astoria Greengrass yawned and snuggled in deeper with her 'pillow'.

"What happened last night?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you got really drunk and started getting very promiscuous with a certain green-eyed individual" Astoria said smiling.

Daphne's eyes widen and then that's when she realized who was sleeping next to her. It was Harry Potter. She groaned and held her head.

"I'm amazed how energetic you are in bed sis" Astoria said still with a smile on her face.

Daphne's eyes snapped opened when she realized that she was completely naked under the sheets.

"Boy, you sure are slow" Astoria said rolling her eyes.

Daphne shot her sister a dirty look when she felt Harry stir.

"Mornin' Daph" Harry greeted.

Daphne was panicking and wanted to jump out of bed, but she felt Harry's arm snake around her waist pulling her in close. He then kissed her, which made all the panic evaporate from her mind. She kissed back with just as much passion that Harry was putting into the kiss. When they broke apart Daphne's eyes were a bit glassy.

"Nice job Harry, you sure know how to calm my sister down" Astoria said grinning.

"Well I have two of the hottest girls in Slytherin in my bed, I'm sure as hell don't want to let either of you go" Harry said.

Astoria was beaming from the compliment.

Daphne however was now getting back to her senses and felt quite comfortable in Harry Potter's strong arms. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think my sister has come to terms" Astoria said.

"I think so too, Story" Harry said smiling.

The three laid there in bed for a while just enjoying this new normalcy.

"So, who should be my first?" Harry asked out of the blue.

This got the attention of both Greengrass sisters. They both shouted out 'Me!" then turned and glared each other.

Harry chuckled and removed himself before either sister could kill one another.

"I'm going to the bathroom, hopefully when I come out you two will have come to a decision" he said.

When the door closed Daphne and Astoria got into it.

"I'm going to Harry's first wife" Astoria exclaimed.

"You wish, I've known him longer" Daphne shot back.

"Come on, you wouldn't have made a move if you weren't drunk" Astoria said.

"I would've" Daphne said in her defense.

"Yeah, right" Astoria said rolling her eyes.

"I would've, I was just waiting for my chance" Daphne said.

"Please, you're just making excuses" Astoria said.

Daphne glared at her sister then grabbed a pillow. She began hitting Astoria with the pillow.

"Aah, aah, aah" Astoria squealed.

"I'll stop, only if you let me be Harry's first wife" Daphne said as she continued the beat down.

"Fine, you win. You can be Harry's first wife" Astoria said pleadingly.

Daphne stopped looking quite satisfied.

"Well that was something."

The two girls turned and found Harry leaning against the doorway.

"Harry!" the Greengrass sisters exclaimed.

"So I see that you have come to a solution" Harry said smirking.

"Um, how much did you see?" Daphne asked with redden cheeks.

"Pretty much all of it" Harry said with the same smirk.

Daphne looked completely embarrassed and she pulled the covers over her head to hide her red face.

"Come on Daph, I kind of liked seeing that side of you" Harry said gently.

Daphne still kept the blanket over her head so Harry sighed and got on the bed and pulled the blanket off the embarrassed Slytherin. Daphne's cheeks were still tinged red and her head was down. Harry moved closer and used his finger to tip Daphne's chin up. Daphne reluctantly looked up at Harry and found warmth and sincerity in his eyes, which made her feel at ease.

"No need to be embarrassed Daphne, I like seeing this side of you. A side that no else ever sees" Harry said with tenderness.

Daphne couldn't help herself, she lunged at Harry sealing her mouth with Harry's. They finally came up due to lack of air.

"So it's agreed that Daphne will be my first wife" Harry said.

The Greengrass sisters nodded.

"Good, now who's up for another round?" Harry asked.

**End**


	18. Aurora Sinistra

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: a bit controversial, but still it's a possibility of a student/teacher romantic relationship.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aurora Sinistra**

Aurora Sinistra peered through the telescope observing the stars and making records. She heard the door to the astronomy tower open and hoped it wasn't a frisky couple hoping to have some alone time. She fixed her face to a stern expression only to find Harry Potter entering.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked losing her stern expression for one of curiosity.

"I didn't get most of my assignment done last time and wanted to finish it" Harry said showing of the parchment in his hand.

"Very well, if you need any help let me know" Aurora said.

Harry nodded and went to one of the open telescopes.

The two worked in silence for several minutes until the door opened. Aurora and Harry looked up to find two fifth years entering.

"And just what are you two doing here?" Aurora asked sternly.

"Um, we, uh," One of the fifth years said.

"Go back to your dorms now and I won't take points" Aurora said still in her stern tone.

"Yes professor" the students said and quickly left.

Aurora turned back to her work when she heard Harry chuckle.

"What seems to be so funny Mr. Potter?" Aurora asked.

"What, oh nothing. I'm just amazed that they thought that would have privacy here" Harry said smiling slightly.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" Aurora asked.

"Well professor, you know that this tower is the most thought of spot when it comes to midnight snogging" Harry said.

Aurora had to agree with Harry on this one since she remembered times on the very tower during her Hogwarts student days.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I agree" she said.

Harry nodded and went back to work. Aurora did the same. The two worked in silence for a few hours then Harry got up and stretched. Aurora watched this from the corner of her eye and in a small part of her mind she thought, _Mr. Potter sure has grown into a handsome young man, which isn't so hard to believe since his father was quite the dish back in the day._

Aurora shook her head trying to rid these thoughts. But her mind wouldn't let her as her eyes took in all of Harry's physique. She wondered what he looked under his robes, heck, she wanted to know what he looked like with no clothes on. Aurora cheeks redden at these new thoughts.

"Are you alright professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes am I Mr. Potter" Aurora said quickly.

Harry gave his professor an odd look, but shrugged and got back to work. Aurora though was having a harder time since thoughts of Harry were now floating around in her head. She knew his father since he was in school the same time as her and she knew of James' reputation with the ladies. It made her wonder if his son had inherited a certain skill that his father was known for. It was driving her crazy wondering.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked.

"Could you come and help me for a second?" Aurora asked.

Harry nodded and moved towards the astronomy professor. Aurora's heart was beating hard and fast with each step Harry took towards her. Her mind was swirling with doubts and various scenarios.

"What do you need help with professor?" Harry asked standing right next to the professor.

Aurora took a deep breath and took the dive. She grabbed the lapels of Harry's robes and pulled him up. Her lips crushed his with such force. Harry was shocked that his professor was kissing him, but then another part of his brain, which sounded like his dad told him to do something fast. So Harry began to kiss back. He didn't have much experience in the kissing area though rumors said otherwise. Aurora was in heaven, it took a moment of hesitation, but Harry began to kiss her back. It seemed that Harry had indeed receive his kissing skills from his father.

The kiss deepened though Harry was just following instinct rather than skill. His hands were around Aurora's waist pulling her tighter against him. Aurora's arms were around his neck. When they parted they were both panting heavily.

"Professor, what was that?" Harry asked.

Aurora blushed from embarrassment.

"I wanted to see if you had inherited your father's kissing abilities" she said.

"Huh?"

"I went to school with your father Harry. He was well known in the gossip circles about how his kisses could give a girl an orgasm" Aurora said with a blush still on her face.

Harry didn't know what to say, this was by far the strangest thing that has ever happened to him.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I think I should give you more homework" Aurora said smiling.

**End**


	19. Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Alicia Spinnet & Angelina Johnson**

"Ange, are you sure this will work?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"Of course it will work Alicia, you're the one who has had a thing for Harry for ages and I want to help you get him" Angelina Johnson said.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Alicia asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"I know you Ange, and you have another motive up your sleeve" Alicia said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I was hoping if you get Harry then maybe you wouldn't be against sharing him" Angelina said.

"Share him, with who else might I ask?" Alicia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just me, I promise" Angelina said.

"And just how will that work, huh?" Alicia asked.

"Easy, you will date Harry in public and Harry and I will be dating in private with you" Angelina said.

Alicia bit her lip in thought. She liked Angelina a lot. Heck, they had a lot of interesting times with their fellow former Chaser teammate Katie Bell, but that was just fun. But this was serious and she didn't know if she could handle it.

"I don't know Ange" Alicia said truthfully.

"Come on Alicia, it won't be weird I promise" Angelina said.

"But why Harry?" Alicia asked.

Angelina looked down.

"Ange?"

"He's the only boy that I know would love me" Angelina said with tears in her eyes.

"What about Fred and George, I thought you were dating both of them" Alicia said.

"I'm their cover, they have no interest in me" Angelina said.

Alicia was shocked, she didn't know the twins swung that way. They never sent off gay signals when she was with them.

"I know, they hide it well, don't they" Angelina said smiling slightly.

"Alright, I'll agree to this, but you know Harry has to agree to this too" Alicia said.

Angelina nodded.

/Scene Break/

The next night was all set with Alicia asking Harry out to dinner and then back to her place.

"I'm glad you asked me out Alicia" Harry said smiling.

"Really, I was sure that someone of your stature would be swamped for dates" Alicia teased.

"Well first they have to get through Hermione and you know that she'd never let any girl get close to me until she's done a thorough background check" Harry said.

"So I must've passed Miss Granger's inspection" Alicia said.

"Yes, and the fact that she knows you're an old teammate of mine helped also" Harry said.

The two chatted about they've been doing after the war was over. Harry had vanquished Voldemort and then went with his best friend Hermione to find her parents. Ron Weasley was killed during the last battle so Harry and Hermione became closer to one another to help support the other through this tough time. Many rumors were spread that Harry and Hermione were actually dating, but their friends knew better and knew that Harry and Hermione were just friends. Neither saw the other as a love interest, but as family, brother and sister. So this left Harry on the market with many witches wanting to sink their teeth into the hero of the wizarding world, but they had to get through his bodyguard, Hermione. If you wanted a date with Harry then you'd have to pass Hermione's inspection.

Alicia was glad she passed, but it helped that she knew Hermione somewhat and got along with the bushy haired girl. As for her life after the war she was on the Harpies training squad along with Angelina and the two enjoyed their time even though they barely played.

The meal went well and Alicia felt knots in her stomach when she asked Harry if he'd like to go to her place. She felt relieved when he said yes, but then the knots returned as she had no plan after that.

_You're a Gryffindor, just charge forward_ she thought to herself.

/Scene Break/

Once back to her flat she told Harry to make himself comfortable and went to her room to do the same. When she got to her room she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

_Calm down girl, you're acting like you've never had a guy in your place_ she thought.

**Yeah, but this isn't some guy, it's Harry Potter, the boy you've fancied for a long time** a voice piped in.

_Quiet, I don't have time for you right now_ Alicia thought.

**Fine, I'll leave you to your freak out** the voice said.

Alicia sighed and changed into some more comfortable clothing and came back out to see that Harry was still there looking through a Quidditch magazine that was on the coffee table.

"Hey there" Alicia said smiling.

"Hey, you look good" Harry said smiling right back.

Alicia blushed slightly.

"These are just my lounging clothes," she said.

"Well, you still look good" Harry said smiling.

Alicia's blush intensified, but charged forward and sat down next to Harry.

"I have something I need to tell you Harry," she said.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of fancy you" Alicia said with her head down afraid to see Harry's face.

"So she was right," Harry said.

Alicia's head snapped up at this, "what?"

"Yeah, Katie told me a while ago, I just shrugged it off since she was drunk at the time she told me. But I guess she was right" Harry said.

"Katie told you" Alicia said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Katie and I hang out a lot since she is my personal healer" Harry said.

Alicia knew that Katie decided to be a healer and was a very good one, but didn't know that Katie was Harry's personal healer and that her friend gave out her deepest darkest secret. She was going to kill Katie next time she saw her.

"Alicia?"

Alicia looked up into Harry's eyes and was lost. Harry leaned in and kissed her and she felt her heart pound loudly that she feared that Harry could hear it. Bliss, that was the only word that could describe the kiss she was having with Harry. When they parted Harry looked at her.

"I think I love you," he said.

Now this wasn't what Alicia was expecting to hear, but she decided it was close enough.

"I love you, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled and pulled Alicia into a warm embrace. Alicia relished this feeling, but knew there was one more thing she had to do.

"Harry, there is one more thing I need to say" she said.

"What is it Alicia?" Harry asked

Alicia just unloaded on Harry telling her whole conversation with Angelina and when she was finished she had her head down and her eyes closed waiting for the rejection.

"Well that's something. I knew that the twins liked each other that way. But that Angelina wants to be part of our relationship isn't what I expected" Harry said.

"Go ahead, tell me that you can't see me" Alicia said looking down.

"What, hey, I didn't say that I would reject the idea. It's just shocking that's all" Harry said.

"So you're willing to consider it?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Of course he is, I told you he would."

Alicia jumped as Angelina appeared in the room.

"Ange, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've been following you and Harry since you guys left the restaurant" Angelina said.

Harry smirked.

"You knew?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, I may not be an auror, but I did go through the training" Harry said.

Alicia mumbled something, but neither Harry nor Angelina knew what he said.

"So, you in?" Angelina asked impatiently.

"Well yeah, I'll have two hot girls who play Quidditch. It's every wizard's dream" Harry said grinning.

Alicia smacked Harry in the arm, but couldn't keep a smile off her face. This could work out very well.

**End**


	20. Cho Chang

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cho Chang**

Cho Chang came down the stairs to the entrance hall with a bounce in her step. Today was a Hogsmeade trip and she had a date with her boyfriend. She spotted him chatting to one of his best friends; they looked like it was a heated argument. Cho slowed her pace to give the two some time to finish, they did with a hug.

"Is everything alright?" Cho asked as soon as she got to her boyfriend's side.

"Everything's alright, Hermione is just upset that we had to cancel our study session" Harry said.

"Oh, well I do know that it is your O.W.L. year and I want to make sure you pass, so if you want to go off with Hermione and study then I'll be alright" Cho said though she sounded a bit sad.

"Hey, I told you that I'd take you to Hogsmeade and I never go back on my word" Harry said as he tipped his girlfriend's chin up.

Cho smiled as she took Harry's hand and headed out to the carriages. They chatted about Quidditch and kissed as the carriage made its way to Hogsmeade. Once there they decided to wander around. They decided to avoid Madam Puddifoot's since the last time they went they had a fight and didn't want to have a repeat performance. They finally got to Three Broomsticks for lunch and Harry waved to the madam Rosmerta. The barmaid nodded and led Harry and Cho to a private booth.

"A private booth, are trying to impress me Mr Potter?" Cho asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why Miss Chang, I'm shocked that you think I would do something so low like this" Harry said with false hurt in his voice.

Cho giggled and leaned across the table giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a nice lunch together without any prying eyes" Harry said.

Cho nodded, she knew that with Harry's popularity that his life is always on display. So private moments like this were quite special for the two.

"Whatever you want, I want to spoil my girl" Harry said smiling.

Cho was smiling brightly, she loved it when Harry called her 'his girl'. It made her bubbly inside. The two had a nice meal together and talked more about what was going on in their lives. It was hard for the two to be together since they both had very busy schedules. Harry was in his O.W.L. year and that meant he was working practically non-stop trying to prepare. Cho was a sixth year, but that didn't mean she was idle at all. She's a Ravenclaw, which meant she was always studying ahead. When it was time to leave Harry paid the bill and they left. They spent the rest of the day together until it was time to go back. They kissed and parted ways thinking of when they'd see each other next.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: One of my shortest so far and hasn't have much of a plot, but I hope you all like it.**


	21. Padma Patil 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: my second Padma Patil story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Padma Patil**

"Harry, will you pay attention" Padma hissed into her partner's ear.

"Sorry Pad, but why'd you have to pick the most difficult topic there is" Harry whined.

Harry and Padma were partnered for a Transfiguration project.

"Honestly Harry, this topic isn't as hard as what Hermione and Neville chose" Padma said.

"I know, I feel for poor Neville" Harry said.

"I don't think you have to worry about Neville too much. From what I've heard from my sister is that Hermione is rewarding Neville for listening" Padma said.

Harry's eyes widen at this.

"You mean Hermione is-"

"Yes, she is" Padma said cutting off Harry.

"Well I always knew she had a wild side" Harry said smirking.

Padma sighed, she knew that Harry and Hermione had a relationship with one another and that it was very hot and heavy. But now she was annoyed with it since she wanted her chance at Harry. She's wanted it since the Yule Ball fourth year, but the redheaded idiot ruined everything for her and her sister.

"Focus Harry" Padma said smacking Harry on the arm.

"Sorry Pad" Harry said sincerely.

"Whatever, let's just get some work done" Padma said.

Harry nodded and got to reading. This went on for an hour then Harry got tired. His eyes were in danger of closing. He turned to Padma and found that she was fast asleep. Harry grinned and closed the books they were using and with a wave of his wand they returned to their proper shelves. He then gently picked Padma up. Padma was sound asleep and snuggled into Harry as he carried her. He got to the Head's room, which he shared with Hermione. He said the password and entered. He brought Padma into his room and let her sleep while he went back to the common room and took a nap himself.

Padma woke up in a bed that she wasn't familiar with. She began to panic and it wasn't until Harry came out of the bathroom that she calm some.

"Harry, where are we?" Padma asked.

"In my room" Harry answered.

"Why didn't you just take me back to my dorm, you know the password?" Padma asked.

"Too far to walk" Harry said.

Padma had to agree with that. It was odd that the house known for its intelligence would be housed so far away from the library the holder of knowledge.

"Thank you Harry" Padma said smiling.

"Anytime Pad" Harry said smiling back.

The stay there in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other.

"I've wanted to be in your bed for years" Padma blurted out.

Harry looked at Padma was an odd look. Padma though had a huge blush on her face, she couldn't believe she blurted that out loud especially to Harry himself.

"Really, alone or with me?" Harry asked smirking now.

Padma was very nervous now and only squeaking noises came out of her mouth.

"I'll take that as the latter one" Harry said.

Padma's eyes bulged and she wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. But Harry moved blocking her exit.

"Come now Pad, we've known each other for a while now. No need to be shy with me" Harry said.

Padma was still panicking and wasn't listening to a word Harry was saying. All that was going through her mind was, 'I'm get out of her now'.

Harry got in front of Padma and knelt down so they were eye level. He could see the worry and panic in her dark brown eyes. He sighed and leaned forward hoping to calm her and hopefully not get slapped. His lips touched Padma's and instinct took over.

Padma's mind was in turmoil and when she felt Harry's lips on her everything screeched to a halt. She was frozen and didn't know what to do. As Harry's moved against hers she heard a voice that sounded like her sister telling her to kiss him back. So she did so.

Harry smiled as he felt Padma respond in kind and not push him back and slap him. He took this as a sign and wrapped his arms around Padma.

/Scene Break/

Thirty minutes later and Padma was on Harry's bed panting. Her clothes were rumpled and her lips were swollen. But she was in heaven.

"Damn Pad, you're one good kisser" Harry said.

Padma turned to her side and smiled at her new boyfriend.

"Well I have done a lot of research" she said cheekily.

Harry chuckled and pulled her to him.

"Care to do some more?" he asked.

Padma's eyes lit up.

"Never hurts to be thorough" she said.

**End**


	22. Daphne Greengrass 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: my second Daphne Greengrass story, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne Greengrass sighed as she rested her head against her hand. Her mind wandered as she tried to pay attention to professor Binns. She was extremely bored and from her look around the room most of the rest of the class were either asleep or doing other work. The only one who was paying attention was Granger. Daphne rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why that girl paid any attention to this class. There wasn't any need to know any of this stuff after they leave Hogwarts.

"_She's been like that since I first met her, she's never going to change so just ignore her."_

Daphne knew that voice anywhere and she turned her head from Granger to who she was sitting by. He was smirking at her with his green eyes twinkling like a certain headmaster.

"_Hello Potter."_

"_Potter, I thought we were passed that, especially since last night, Daphne"_ Harry said grinning.

"_I'm not in the mood Potter"_ Daphne returned with a growl.

"_Come now Daph, you loved all the games we played last night"_ Harry said.

"_I hate you Potter"_ Daphne said.

"_That's what you say Daph, but I know you, _very_ well"_ Harry said.

Daphne couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine as she heard this.

Harry and Daphne had discovered their mental link with one another during their first week they dated. It turned out that when Potter men fell hard for a witch and the witch in return falls hard for him then a mental link is established. It meant that they were meant to be together since this was pure magic and nothing could change that.

"_Potter, now is not the time" _Daphne growled.

"_I beg to differ my love, since no one is really paying any attention to Binns or you that makes it the perfect time"_ Harry said.

Daphne growled.

"_Now Daph, you know how I love hearing those kinds of sounds, but it's way too early for them"_ Harry said chuckling slightly.

"_I'm going to kill you Potter"_ Daphne said.

"_Really, I think there are other things you'd want to do to me" _Harry said.

He then sent images to Daphne, which challenged her to keep a straight face and hold back the arousal she was feeling.

"_Don't fight it Daph, you know you want it"_ Harry said.

"_You play dirty Potter"_ Daphne grounded out.

"_Well I did tell you that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I guess you're the one to blame for that"_ Harry said.

Daphne fought hard as the flow of images kept coming with each one being more and more graphic in nature. Normally she could handle this and just ignore it, but when the sensations came with the images it was much harder to ignore.

"_Why should I shoulder the blame?"_ Daphne asked trying to stay calm.

"_Because you bring out my Slytherin side, my dear"_ Harry said with a bit of a growl.

Daphne was now gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were white. Thankfully her friend Tracey was asleep and didn't look like she'd be waking anytime soon.

"_Please stop Harry"_ Daphne begged.

"_Oh come on Daph, you can put more feeling into that"_ Harry teased.

Daphne gritted her teeth in frustration. Her boyfriend knew just how to push her buttons and liked to do it often through their link.

"_Harry, please"_ she pleaded.

"_I'm just not feeling it Daph"_ Harry said in a pouting tone.

Daphne's eyes were screwed shut as she did her best not to react to what she was seeing and feeling.

"_I can feel your will is slipping Daph, soon you'll be mine"_ Harry said as he cackled.

Just as Daphne's will was about to break the bell rang, which meant the end of class. She jumped out her seat and raced to the door. She was the first out and raced down the hall hoping to get away from her teasing boyfriend. She stopped panting from running so fast and that's when she heard him.

"_You can run, but you can't hide."_

Daphne closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. She felt a pair of lips touch her and she broke. All the holding back she had done in class released itself and she couldn't control herself anymore. She heard Harry chuckle at this, but it barely registered with her as her body had already take over.

/Scene Break/

They were in an empty classroom on top of the teacher's desk with a transfigured blanket covering their naked bodies.

"I can't believe we did that" Daphne said with a groan.

"Believe it" Harry said grinning.

"You know, one of these days we're going to get caught" Daphne said.

"So, I think you like the thrill of getting caught. It turns you on" Harry said.

Daphne couldn't argue with that. Harry was right.

**End**


	23. Katie Bell 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Katie Bell**

Katie stumbled back to Gryffindor tower mumbling the whole way. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the twins when they asked her to celebrate a Gryffindor victory in Hogsmeade, but they persuaded her somehow. So here she was hoping not to get caught before she reached Gryffindor tower. She was just glad tomorrow was Sunday and that she had no classes. She somehow was able to say the password correctly the first time and stumbled into the common room.

"Katie?"

Katie looked up th see a messy black haired boy looking at her.

"Harry, so great to see you" she slurred happily.

"Have you been drinking?" Harry asked.

"Just a little" Katie mumbled as she fell to the ground, which made her giggle.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, let me help you up" he said as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine" Katie mumbled.

"Katie, you're talking to the rug" Harry said.

"Oh," Katie turned her head, "I'm fine Harry."

"Katie, now you're talking to the fireplace" Harry said patiently.

"Uhg, if you'd quit moving then I might be able to talk to you" Katie grumbled.

"Uh Katie, I'm right in front of you" Harry said.

For some reason this brought a bout of giggles to the Chaser and she giggled as she rolled around on the floor. Harry was perplexed on what to do. He had no experience dealing with a drunk person let alone a drunk teammate.

"Come on Harry, join me" Katie said as she pulled Harry down to her.

Harry couldn't withstand Katie's pull and fell over on top of her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine silly" Katie giggled.

Harry shook his head.

"Katie, you really need to get to bed and sleep this off" he said.

"But I don't wanna" Katie whined.

"Come on, I'll help you to the stairs" Harry said getting up.

He then pulled Katie up and helped her get to the staircase to the girl's staircase. Once there he waited until Katie was wasn't wobbling anymore.

"Can you get up the stairs on your own?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I know how a stairs work Harry, you should know that" Katie said smiling goofily.

Harry sighed.

"Come on Harry, time for bed" Katie said as she pulled out her wand and waved it in an odd pattern.

"Katie, what did you do?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just disabled the ward to keep the boys out" Katie said.

Harry was shocked, he didn't think there was a way to disable that ward.

"Come on Harry, time for bed" Katie said as she pulled Harry up the stairs.

"Wait, Katie, I don't sleep here" Harry said.

"Pish-posh, I need something to cuddle and you're it" Katie said.

Harry tried to get out, but Katie's grip on his arm was tight, so he had no way of escaping. Once up the stairs Katie made her way to her year's dorm and opened the door to find the rest of her year mates asleep. She then pulled Harry in and closed the door. She dragged Harry to her bed and shoved him onto the bed. Then she began to undress, which made Harry very nervous. When Katie was finished all she had on was a big shirt on and a pair of knickers.

"Sleepy time" Katie sing-songed.

She got into bed and pulled the covers up on both her and Harry. She then pulled Harry so his face was level to her breasts.

"Katie?" Harry said.

"Shhh Harry, sleepy time" Katie said.

Harry was stuck and had no place to go. Katie's grip on him was tight not to mention he was the closest he's ever been to a female ever. This made his cheeks redden and a certain part of him grow.

"Harry, not now time to sleep" Katie mumbled.

Harry's face was now deep red as he began to squirm.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Katie asked sleepily.

"Katie, I'm in your bed with my face in between your breasts" Harry said.

"Mmmm, a dream come true" Katie said wistfully.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Katie let out a groan as she rolled to her side. That's when she felt something move. That made her freeze.

"Katie, are you feeling better?"

Katie let out a breath of relief upon hearing Harry's voice.

"I'm fine Harry, what happened last night?" she asked.

Harry told her and she was relieved that no one else was in the common room to see her drunk.

"Thanks for taking care of me Harry" Katie said turning to face him.

"Anything for my favorite Chaser" Harry said as he grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind Katie's ear.

"So, we did nothing last night" Katie said.

"Nothing, you were too drunk" Harry said.

"Good, I rather our first time not be a drunken bout" Katie said.

"Then you best stop going out with the twins every victory" Harry said.

"Yes, dad" Katie said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head as he pulled Katie into a kiss.

"Come on, I need to get going before Hermione wakes" he said.

**End**


	24. Astoria Greengrass 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Astoria Greengrass**

Astoria Potter smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. It had been just three weeks since she had married her Harry and it only felt like yesterday when it all started.

/Scene Break/

Astoria was out shopping with her friends when she was stopped.

"Story?"

Astoria looked up to see her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be skulking about in the dark somewhere?" Astoria scathingly asked.

"Please Story, I've changed" Malfoy said.

"That's what you've told me before Draco, and I always believed you until I saw what you did to that woman" Astoria said.

"That was an accident Story, I swear" Malfoy said.

Astoria crossed her arms.

"She was just a muggle Story, that's all" Malfoy said.

"Just a muggle Draco, she was a good friend of Hermione's, who you know is a good friend of mine" Astoria said.

Malfoy looked unmoved.

"I thought you changed after your short stint in Azkaban, but I guess I was wrong" Astoria said shaking her head.

"I have changed Story, I mean it" Malfoy said.

"No you haven't Draco, you only want me because that is a way into the Greengrass money" Astoria said.

Malfoy took a step back.

"That's a lie" he hissed.

"No it isn't Draco, since the Malfoy money is all, but gone you needed to find a way back to the life you grew up in, and I was a way in" Astoria said holding back her tears.

"Who's been telling you these lies?" Malfoy hissed.

"Harry" Astoria said.

"Of course, it had to be Potter" Malfoy growled.

"Look Draco, I have to go" Astoria said.

As she tried to move passed Malfoy he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm not done with you, what else had Potter said?" Malfoy demanded.

"You're hurting me Draco" Astoria said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Answer me, damnit" Malfoy demanded.

Soon he felt a tip of a wand on the back of his neck.

"Remove your hands off Miss Greengrass, Malfoy."

Malfoy turned and found himself staring in the eyes of one Harry Potter.

"Stay out of this Potter" Malfoy growled.

"I will once again ask you to remove your hands off of Miss Greengrass now" Harry said sternly.

"And I told you to butt out Potter this is between Astoria and I" Malfoy said.

"I am one of Miss Greengrass' personal bodyguards on retainer by her father Lord Greengrass" Harry said.

"Grunt work, I always knew that was all you were good for Potter" Malfoy said.

"Please Malfoy, this I do for free. You know that the Potters are quite wealthy, I just like doing something worthwhile" Harry said.

Malfoy was getting annoyed at this and let go of Astoria as reached for his wand. He barely got it out when he was knocked out by a stunner.

"Are you alright Story?" Harry asked putting his wand away.

Astoria nodded, "thanks Harry."

"No problem, now how about I get you home" Harry said holding out his arm.

Astoria smiled and took Harry's offered arm.

/Scene Break/

It was soon after that Harry and Astoria started to see one another. They enjoyed their time together. It was also a bonus that her father approved of the relationship. Her father only saw this as a good connection and would be a great alliance with the Potters. Astoria saw it as finally being with a man that she loved. And it seemed that Harry felt the same.

They dated a few months when Harry popped the question to her. Their wedding was not as lavish as she dreamed, but it was just as special and romantic. They decided to make their wedding small since Harry was still hounded by the media even after all these years and he wanted this to be private. Astoria agreed since she had been on the wrong end of the media a few times as she dated Harry and craved the privacy.

Astoria felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she smiled.

"Hey, what are you thinking about so hard?" Harry asked.

Astoria turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Just reminiscing" she said.

**End**


	25. Gabrielle Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Gabrielle Delacour**

Gabrielle ran her brush through her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Her husband was coming home tonight. She even cooked the meal herself, which was a feat since she wasn't much of a cook at all.

"Gabi, I'm home!"

Gabrielle rushed out of the bedroom tossing her hairbrush away. She ran all the way down the stairs and jumped into her husband's arms.

"Harry, I'm so happy that you're home!" she said excitedly.

"I can tell love" Harry chuckled then kissed her lovingly.

Gabrielle kissed him back with just the same amount of love.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked.

"They are with Hermione. I wanted you to myself tonight" Gabrielle said.

"Oh, and what is your dastardly plan for me?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing much" Gabrielle purred.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I've made dinner tonight, your favorite" Gabrielle said.

Harry was shocked, his wife wasn't much of a cook. Sure she can cook, but she rarely ever did. Only if it was a special occasion.

"I can't wait, but first I think I should get cleaned up a bit" he said.

"No problem love, I'll wait for you in the dining room" Gabrielle said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled as he watched his wife go and wondered how he got so lucky. He then headed to the bedroom and dumped his stuff. He then went to the en-suite bathroom and showered. After his shower he changed into some more comfortable clothing and headed down to dinner.

Gabrielle was waiting for him when he came in and Harry was amazed by the spread that was on the table. The dining room table was able to be enlarged if needed or shrunk for more intimate settings. The table was about medium size. It was still intimate, but had enough room for all the food.

"This is amazing Gabi" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, I know you like home-cooked meals and I went all out to welcome you out" Gabrielle said smiling.

"You're amazing love" Harry said.

Gabrielle smiled.

Harry moved to sit his wife down before seating himself. He took his wine glass, which was full and raised to the air. Gabrielle copied his action.

"A toast, to be home again with my lovely wife" Harry said.

Gabrielle smiled and the chinked glasses before drinking. They ate with Harry complimenting Gabrielle many times for how great it all tasted. She was blushing at each compliment since it Harry was the real cook in their house and usually cooked the meals even though their house elf always to butt in.

Once dinner was done they retired to the living room and relaxed on the couch. Harry was lying down with Gabrielle lying on top of him. He was playing with her hair as she was resting her head on his chest.

"I missed this" she said with a smile.

"So did I, so did I" Harry said then kissed the top of her head.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying being with one another.

**End**


	26. Lisa Turpin

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Lisa Turpin**

Lisa Turpin walked down the hall too busy reading to even know where she was going. It was when she finally looked up to find she had no idea where she was. She suddenly collided with something and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Lisa looked up and her eyes widen. There standing there looking down on her was Harry Potter. His emerald green eyes flashed with concern. She had to swallow hard and nod since she couldn't find her voice at the moment.

"Here let me help you up," Harry offered holding out his hand.

Lisa knew she'd have to be stupid not to take Harry's hand. Heck, then she could say she touched Harry Potter. She was a Ravenclaw after all. She took Harry's hand and was pulled up. Her breath caught in her throat when she was now close to her secret crush. She could smell him and Merlin he smelled good.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Harry apologized.

"No, it was my fault. I was so busy reading that I wasn't watching where I was going" Lisa said.

"Really, you remind me of Hermione" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh" Lisa said.

"Yeah, Hermione's always reading and she and I have bumped into one another many times" Harry said.

"Well I am glad that I am not the only one to do that" Lisa said smiling.

"What's your name, I've seen you in classes, but for the life of me can't remember your name?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my name is Lisa, Lisa Turpin. I'm in Ravenclaw" Lisa said though she mentally cursed at the last part since Harry could obviously see that she was in Ravenclaw because of the Ravenclaw crest on her robes.

"Nice to meet you Lisa" Harry said holding out his hand.

Lisa took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I really don't need to introduce myself" Harry chuckled.

Lisa smiled and giggled a bit.

"So where were you headed?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't headed anywhere really. I was too busy reading" Lisa admitted.

Harry chuckled.

The two began walking and talking. Getting to know one another better.

/Scene Break/

A couple weeks later Lisa was sitting in the library reading ahead like all Ravenclaws do when she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to it was Harry, who was smiling wide at her.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, I just came by to see what you were doing" Harry said still with his wide smile.

"Just reading ahead" Lisa said.

Harry nodded then tucked a piece of stray hair behind Lisa's ear. This made Lisa blush brightly.

"You have a cute blush" Harry commented.

"Th-th-thanks" Lisa stuttered out.

Harry decided to see more of Lisa's blush and began stroking her cheek. Lisa felt her cheeks heat up rapidly at the slightest touch by Harry's fingers. She wanted to say something, move her face away, but her body wasn't listening as her mind was screaming 'Harry Potter is touching me!'

Soon Harry became bolder and scooted closer to the tomato that is Lisa Turpin and used both of his hands to caress Lisa's cheeks and neck. Lisa was shivering at his touch and her blush was only increasing. It was amazing she had any blood left in her body because it all looked like it was in her cheeks. Harry's face got closer and Lisa could feel his breath against her skin, which made her shiver even more.

"I wonder" Harry commented.

Lisa didn't even have time to think about Harry's out of the blue comment when his lips descended to hers. Lisa's entire body exploded in pleasure as her mind was now screaming 'Harry Potter is kissing me!'

When Harry ended the kiss Lisa's eyes were still closed and her lips still puckered. When she opened them she was embarrassed and ducked her head. Harry tipped her head up and smiled.

"Don't be shy Lisa, I've wanted to do that since I met you" Harry said smiling.

Lisa's eyes widen at this.

"Come on, lets go somewhere we can enjoy this more" Harry said.

Lisa didn't need to be told twice as she quickly packed up her stuff and grabbed Harry's hand. He let her out of the library to the nearest broom closet to christen their new relationship some more.

**End**


	27. Hermione Granger & Padma Patil

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hermione Granger & Padma Patil**

Harry sighed as he apparated home. He was extremely tired from his job and glad to be home. He entered his home hoping to get to bed without no one knowing he was home, but that failed as soon as he closed the door.

"Hello Harry"

Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey Padma, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, but you looked exhausted" Padma said.

"I am, we did several raids late last night" Harry said with a sigh.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry" Padma said.

Harry was about to say no and that he wanted to get to bed, but his stomach disagreed and growled loudly.

"Follow me" Padma said with a smile.

Harry did and soon he and Padma were in the kitchen. Padma went to work to make Harry something to eat when Hermione came in with her hair messier than usual.

"Having trouble love?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I have yet to translate these books and the owners want them done in a week" Hermione said in a frustrating tone.

That's when Hermione did a double take. She stared at Harry then back at her books then back to Harry.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she leapt upon her husband.

Harry chuckled as he hugged his wife tightly. Soon they were kissing since it had been a while since they've seen one another with Hermione working so much and Harry's long hours.

"Now how come I didn't get a welcome like that?" Padma asked.

"Well Pad, it might've helped if you leapt into my arms like Mione here" Harry said still holding Hermione.

"Hermione, would you mind removing your hands off our husband so I can greet him properly?" Padma asked.

Hermione untangled herself from Harry and Padma soon was in Harry's arms hugging him tight and kissing him. Harry was married to both Hermione and Padma. How did this happened? Well it was after the war and Harry and Hermione had just come back to Australia with her parents. The two have gotten very close while down under that they decided to start dating. They knew Ron and Ginny would understand since they both had long talks with the redheads before they left and no hurt feelings were there. They were greeted with open arms, though Molly still had hope for her dreams of a big happy Weasley family. Everyone ignored the Weasley matriarch when she went on about that.

Harry and Hermione married a year later, but decided to hold off on kids since both their careers were taking off. Harry was an auror, and one of the best since he was the most experienced. He went through the whole training like every wizard since he didn't want any special treatment. As for Hermione, she became a translator of books. She'd pour over old books and translate them for the owners though she'd never do it if the book contained dark arts.

It was a year and a half later when Padma came to them with a big problem. She was being forced into a marriage to a guy she thought of as the biggest creep she'd ever met. The only way to get out of it was to get married and to consummate the marriage before the forced one. Hermione helped Padma in researching other ways to get out of it. But couldn't find out. They did find a loophole that said Padma could marry an already married man if he had enough money to provide for two wives. The Potter fortune was more than enough for two wives and Hermione talked Harry into it.

He married Padma three weeks before she was supposed to the creep and they consummated the marriage. Padma was free and happy since she got along with Hermione and Harry. The three got used to living with one another with Padma continue working as a lawyer in the magical world, which she would've had to give up she was forced to marry the creep.

Padma untangled herself from Harry and went back to making Harry's snack. Hermione was sitting next to Harry and Harry told her girls about his day. Soon Harry ate then headed for bed. His two girls went to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I know this is probably my worst one so far and I'm sorry for that. But this was to show a normal day for the three of them. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Alicia Spinnet 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Alicia Spinnet**

"Come Leesh, it's going to be fun" Katie Bell said in a chipper tone.

"No way Katie, I can't go out tonight. You do know I have a healers exam I need to study for" Alicia Spinnet said.

"Oh quit being such a party pooper, you need to have fun" Katie said happily.

"Katie I need to study. You know I've wanted to be a healer for awhile and that to be a healer I need to study" Alicia said sternly.

"Just tonight let your hair down and have some fun" Katie said pleaded.

Alicia sighed since she knew she'd never get any studying done with Katie bugging her.

"Fine" she relented.

"Great, now to look in your closet for the perfect outfit" Katie said excitedly.

/Scene Break/

And hour and a half later and Alicia was in a club with Katie. She wasn't having a lot of fun like Katie wanted her to, but she knew that she couldn't leave or then Katie would hunter her down and nag her to no end. Right now she was sitting at a table sipping a drink watching Katie dance with a guy.

"You look bored."

Alicia turned around and smiled. In front of her was her former teammate from school, Harry Potter.

"Harry, it's so great to see you" Alicia greeted.

"You too Leesh, but I didn't think clubbing was your thing" Harry said sitting down.

"It isn't, I was dragged her by Katie" Alicia said jabbing her thumb at her friend.

"Ah, that explains a lot" Harry said.

Alicia nodded.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Harry asked.

Soon the two friends were chatting about their lives and what they've been doing in their lives. Harry was traveling mostly since he now was free of Voldemort. So he looked for things to do never staying in one spot for too long. His only constant companion for this adventures was his best friend, Hermione Granger. The two have been inseparable since the war. Their friend Ron was still living in the Burrow, But other than that they hadn't talked to the redhead that much. No one knew why the third member of the golden trio was cut off and neither Harry nor Hermione would discuss it at all.

As for Alicia, she was studying to be a healer. She wanted to go to the pros in Quidditch, but wasn't skilled enough. So she went to her fall back career, healing. She knew she had a talent for it since her mother was a healer too.

"It's great you're going to be a healer" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I like helping people" Alicia said.

"Do you know what you're going to do when you become qualified?" Harry asked.

"Probably apply to St. Mungo's" Alicia said.

"Really, because I might have a job for you when you're qualified" Harry said.

"Really, what is it?" Alicia asked.

"Not now, when you graduated sent me an owl and I'll let you know" Harry said.

Alicia pouted.

"Come on Leesh, it'll be a great surprise" Harry said chuckling at Alicia's face.

"Fine, but it better be a good one" Alicia said folding her arms.

"It is" Harry said then took a drink.

/Scene Break/

Months later Alicia was quite happy that she made it. She was now a fully qualified healer. She had written to Harry two weeks ago and was still waiting for a reply. A tapping on her window gave her a start. She opened the window and in flew an exotic bird she had never seen before. Tied to its leg was a letter. She untied the letter and the bird flew off.

_Dear Alicia,_

_Congratulations on your graduation. I'm sorry I wasn't there for it, but Hermione and I were caught up in a vampire invasion. But that is something I can tell you at a later time. Now here is my offer to you. I need a healer with me since I still tend to get into more trouble than I should. Though I have Hermione with me, she has told me millions of times that I need a personal healer with me all the time. I searched long and far for one, but couldn't find one that I liked until you. So my offer is you take the job as my personal healer. The second piece that is with you is a contract, to sign it just press your thumb on the square box. If not then I hope you all the best._

_Harry_

Alicia was astounded. She was being offered a great position that any healer would want. So looked at the contract and found that it was a reasonable one. She guessed that Hermione helped Harry write the contract out. She saw the box and pressed her thumb on it. She felt a prick and her blood filled the box, which signaled that she signed. Soon the contract glowed and disappeared.

/Scene Break/

It was a two years after Alicia had signed the contract that changed her life and here she was tending to Harry after he had taken down a dragon. She had already taken care of Hermione, who had minor burns.

"Why did you have to taunt the dragon into attacking you?" Alicia asked frowning at her patient.

"I had to, if not then it would've attacked those wizards," Harry said.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have been more careful" Alicia chided.

"Yes mother" Harry said teasingly.

Alicia glared at Harry, but he just smiled his lopsided smile, which now made her stomach do flips. When had she started to have these feelings for Harry, her friend, her employer. She had no idea, but she was a bit scared by these feelings.

"What's wrong Leesh?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Alicia said getting back to work.

Harry cocked his head to the side then smiled. Alicia noticed this smile and knew that Harry was now up to something. This made her nervous since Harry now only got this smile when he came up with a crazy plan. Before she could say anything Harry dove in and captured her lips with his. This stunned the healer, but instinct kicked in and she kissed back. She held Harry's head as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

When they broke apart they were panting.

"What was that?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, just something that popped into my head" Harry said.

"It just popped into your head?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, and I think I'd like to do it again" Harry said leaning in.

Alicia stopped him.

"Wait, what are we Harry?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking about taking you out to dinner afterwards and see what happens after that" Harry said.

"What about Hermione?" Alicia asked.

"She has a date with a very thick tome she had been dying to read" Harry said.

Alicia smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she said.

**End**


	29. Elizabeth Vector

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I don't care for Vector's canon first name so this is what I use since I like it better.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Elizabeth Vector**

Harry sat and watched his crush move back and forth as she explained what was going on. Yes, Harry Potter had a crush on a professor, Professor Vector to be exact. He could stare at her all day. She was one of the youngest professor at Hogwarts. You could tell by her young face and curvaceous figure though her robes hid most of it.

"Class dismissed" Vector said.

The class left chatting and Harry was about to leave when he was held back by Vector.

"Did I do something wrong professor?" he asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong Mr. Potter. I was wondering if you'd like to help me tonight?" Vector asked.

"Of course professor" Harry said.

"Good, meet me here at eight" Vector said.

Harry nodded and left.

Vector watched Harry leave and smiled. She knew the boy had a thing for her. She could sense it. Heck, she felt his eyes on her whenever they were in the same room. It excited her to be saw as an object of desire even if it was from a student. She knew the consequences if anything was let out that her career would be over forever.

/Scene Break/

When Harry came back that night she found Vector at her desk working.

"Um, professor?" Harry asked.

"Come in Mr. Potter, please shut the door behind you" Vector said.

Harry did and shut the door.

"Now Mr. Potter, I'm betting you're wondering why I wanted your help tonight?" Vector asked.

"Sort of" Harry answered.

Vector smiled and got up. She removed her robe, which showed of her figure to Harry. Harry's eyes widen at the sight.

"Now Harry, you don't mind me calling you Harry in private do you?" Vector asked.

"No ma'am" Harry said.

"Good, please call me Elizabeth when we're alone" Vector said.

Harry gulped and nodded.

"Good, now what I need you to do is sit and relax" Elizabeth said.

Harry moved like a robot as he was nervous to what Elizabeth had planned. Once seated Elizabeth sat down next to Harry. This when Harry noticed Elizabeth's low cut top. He could see her cleavage and he felt himself stir.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong professor" Harry said with a gulp.

"Harry, what did I tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"To call you Elizabeth" Harry said.

"Yes, now come move your chair closer to mine" Elizabeth said.

Harry did though nervously. Once his chair was close to Elizabeth's she rested her hand on Harry's thigh. Harry jumped slightly at the touch.

"No need to be jumpy Harry. You are quite safe with me" Elizabeth said smiling.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Once he felt calm enough he looked up at Elizabeth. He saw her smiling at him and he felt warm since this wasn't the smile he'd seen her show before. This smile was just for him.

"Now Harry, shall we get started" Elizabeth said in a soft tone.

Harry was confused as to what Elizabeth was talking about, but before he could ask Elizabeth bent down and kissed squarely on the lips. Harry's body tingled and hr kissed back since his dream had come true. He was kissing his crush. They kissed with now heated passion. Elizabeth was now clutching Harry's robes pulling him closer. Harry had his hands cupping Elizabeth's face feeling her smooth skin.

When they parted they were panting heavily.

"That was amazing" Harry said.

"Yes it was Harry love" Elizabeth purred.

Harry was shocked, did Elizabeth call him love. Was this a dream of some kind?

"No dream Harry love" Elizabeth said and kissed him to reassure him.

Harry kissed back as his arms roamed Elizabeth's body. He could hear her moan with approval. Elizabeth pulled back.

"Slow down Harry, we don't need to rush into anything. I plan on teaching you many things" Elizabeth said smiling seductively.

Harry felt himself stir with these words. He was sure going to have some interesting nights from now on.

**End**


	30. Hannah Abbott 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah sighed as she packed her bag. She needed to get to the library since she had two essays that needed to get done. One was Defense and the other was Herbology. Now she knew she could get the Herbology one done pretty quickly since Herbology was a class she was good at. But the Defense one would give her trouble that's why she was headed to the library, she just hoped that there was a book left for her to use since Ravenclaws liked to hoard books. Once she got there she found an empty table and pulled out all of her stuff she needed and got to work.

An hour and a half later and she was done with her Herbology essay. She sighed and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment to get started on her Defense essay. Twenty minutes later and still she sat with nothing on her parchment. She just couldn't figure out what to write.

"Hey Hannah, what are you doing?"

Hannah looked up to find Harry Potter looking at her with a smile. She smiled right back. Since Hannah was a part of the DA she got to know Harry better and was on speaking terms with him like the rest of the DA was.

"Nothing much Harry, just trying to work on my essay" she said.

"Oh, need any help?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's Defense and I can't for the life of me think of anything to write" Hannah said.

Harry sat down next to Hannah and began helping her. The two worked diligently and Hannah was quite happy after they finished.

"Thank you Harry, I'd have gotten a poor grade if it weren't for you" Hannah said smiling.

"Gee Hannah, all I did was help you a little. You did most of the work," Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"But Harry, without your help explaining it to me I'd have never understood it" Hannah argued.

"Yeah, but-"

"Harry just accept the compliment," Hannah said firmly.

Harry just nodded, which made Hannah smile.

/Scene Break/

This began a weekly study session with Harry helping Hannah with her Defense essays and explaining it to her so she'd have a better grasp on the material. Harry was very patient with Hannah while she asked questions.

"I don't understand why you don't ask the professor these questions?" Harry asked during one of their sessions.

"Oh, well, um, professor Burntwood is a bit intimidating" Hannah said sheepishly.

"She is?" Harry questioned.

Hannah nodded.

"I don't see it" Harry said shaking his head.

"That's because you intimidate her instead of the other way around" Hannah said.

"I do?" Harry said confused.

Hannah nodded.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you're Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort" Hannah said.

"Huh, never thought of it like that" Harry said scratching his head.

"Well it's the truth. Burntwood isn't the only professor. I think only McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra are the only professors that you don't intimidate" Hannah said.

"That's because they know me" Harry said.

"Exactly, after the war and with all the casualties McGonagall needed to re-staff Hogwarts and the teachers she got though some are better than before are scared of you because of your legend" Hannah said.

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"I am never going to be normal am I?" he asked out loud.

"To your friends you are" Hannah said comfortingly.

"Thanks Hannah" Harry said with a smile.

Hannah smiled right back at Harry and rested a hand on his. Their relationship with one another had grown since their first study session and they found that they really liked one another. Neither asked about their feelings for the other, but they felt it and that was good enough for them.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchens for a snack" Harry suggested.

"Lets" Hannah nodded as she packed up her stuff.

They walked out of the library hand-in-hand very happy with what was to come.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Padma Patil 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Padma Patil**

Padma Patil looked once more in the mirror and smiled. Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball and she had a date. She and her sister had a nice chat and after some debating and a bit of a fight it was decided that she was going with Harry and her sister, Parvati, was going with Ron. Originally Parvati was going to go with Harry and she with Ron. But Padma pointed out several reasons why she should be the one to go out with Harry and Parvati with Ron. Of course Parvati objected and they had a little duel. Padma won since she was the smarter sister and more determined to be with Harry.

So here she was getting ready to have an evening with Harry Potter. She didn't look at him as the Boy-Who-Lived like she did as a wide-eyed first year. She saw Harry as a boy, who had been put through many trials. She didn't believe Harry was the heir of Slytherin in second year nor did she believe he put his name in the goblet this year. Tonight she was going to get to know the real Harry Potter. It also helped that Harry wasn't bad to look at either.

She walked down the stairs to a waiting Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry" she said politely.

"Hey Padma" Harry said smiling.

Padma was shocked. She didn't think Harry could tell her and her sister a part. Especially with them almost wearing the same dress robes, which their mother picked out. That, and she and Parvati decided not to tell Harry and Ron about the change.

"How'd you know?" she asked trying to act nonchalant.

"By your walk" Harry said with a smile.

Padma arched an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. Since being friends with Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of this generation, he knew many non-vocal signs and knew their meanings. It appeared that smart girls like Padma and Hermione share the same non-verbal looks.

"You walk just like Hermione" he said.

"I do?" Padma asked curiously.

"Yeah, your strides are even in pace and length. Though I don't think you're doing it consciously" Harry said.

Padma was amazed how observant Harry was. She ignored his bit about Hermione since she knew that the girl is his best friend and if you wanted to be close to one Harry Potter then you'd have to accept that Hermione Granger was going to be there in some shape or form.

"Parvati has a little hop in her stride" Harry continued.

"I am impressed Harry" Padma said. She really was.

"Thanks, now shall we" Harry said holding out his elbow.

Padma took it with a smile on her face.

_This night is going to be great_ she thought.

After they were announced and seated at the table the two chatted a bit to get to know one another. Padma could see that Harry was smarter than many believed. She liked how at ease he was with her and figured it was because he was used to talking to smart people like Hermione. She did see that Hermione was keeping an eye on her and knew that the girl was only watching out for her best friend, which she found nice. Though it was a bit unnerving at the same time too.

After the meal Harry and Padma danced the first dance with the rest of the Champions. Padma had to help him out a bit since Harry didn't know how to dance. He apologized profusely for his lack of dancing skills. But Padma just waved them off since he did his best to not step on her feet and even asked if he could put a numbing charm on her feet for the rest of the night.

_He's so considerate_ Padma thought.

After a few dances they took a break and went to sit down. Padma noticed that her sister wasn't having a good time with Ron. This made her frown. The redhead was sitting there arms folded frowning in the direction on one Hermione Granger, who was dancing with Victor Krum.

"I should see how my sister is doing" Padma said.

Harry nodded and followed his date.

Once there Ron's foul mood was on the verge to destroy a perfect evening for Padma, but Harry sensing this he led her away while her sister left Ron to dance with some other boy. The rest of the night went splendid as Harry and Padma danced the night away. They also talked more and Padma was now wishing for this night to never end.

Once the last song played Harry walked Padma out of the hall and stopped her before she could leave.

"May I escort you back to the Ravenclaw tower?" he asked politely.

Padma had a smile on her face as she nodded.

Harry led Padma to the Ravenclaw tower only to be stopped by Cedric for something. Padma and Cedric's date, Cho, waited for the boys to finish talking.

"What was that all about?" Padma asked curiously after Cedric and Cho left.

"Huh, oh Cedric just gave me a clue to help me get prepared for the second task" Harry said.

Padma was amazed by this and Harry told her how he knew about the Dragons and he told Cedric of them since he felt the Hufflepuff should know. This gave a new insight on Harry and so far she liked what she saw. The boy was a gentleman to the highest degree. He had a moral code that couldn't be broken and he was a nice guy all the way around. He didn't hate a person without a good reason. He wasn't prejudice at all really.

Once they got to the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower Harry turned to Padma. She was nervous since she had no idea what Harry was going to do. Was he going to kiss her or was he not? That was the big question looming in her mind.

Harry was as nervous as Padma was, but he was a Gryffindor and they charged in. He gently placed his hands on Padma's shoulders and leaned in slowly so Padma could have time to stop him if she wanted. Padma saw this and she was thrilled. She leaned in too and their lips brushed. It was a short kiss, but when they parted they both had smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight Pad" Harry said.

"Night Harry" Padma said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Daphne Greengrass 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne frowned as she looked at her watch.

_It's almost time, where is he?_ she thought.

Daphne was hiding in the shadows of a muggle playground. Their meeting place.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to wait for Hermione and Ron to fall asleep" he said.

Daphne turned and smiled.

"What do you have for me?" he asked.

"The Death Eaters are residing in Parkinson manor. I don't know if You-Know-Who is there also, but I think he is" Daphne said.

"Good, any news about raids?" he asked.

Daphne pulled a roll of parchment and handed it over.

"Great, this will help a ton" he said smiling.

"I hope so, it took some time to get it" Daphne said.

"I still don't like this, I know it is crucial and everything, but I don't want you hurt because of me" he said.

"Aww, is Harry Potter worried about a Slytherin, how touching" Daphne teased.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Daph, you know you mean a lot to me. Why do you have to do this?" he asked.

"Because Harry, I'm perfect for it. No one would suspect me of being your spy. We never spoke in school, I was a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor do I need to go on" Daphne said.

"No, but I just want you to be careful" Harry said.

"I will Harry" Daphne said.

Harry kissed Daphne quickly then apparated away.

Daphne smiled as she wait a few minutes then did the same.

/Scene Break/

Daphne made her way back to the Death Eater base and looked around making sure no one saw her. She had been a spy for Harry since the Dumbledore's death. She was able to corner Harry alone and they had a long talk and an agreement was made. She would be their spy and help pass information along to Harry and the others. It was a dangerous job, but Daphne knew she could pull it off. She had kept her cover well, that and kept the many Death Eaters eyeing her away too. She knew though that she had to be careful Voldemort was getting more unstable as the days go by and that meant he might suspect her soon. Already he had used the Cruciatus curse on four Death Eaters he thought were traitors. Daphne did carry an emergency portkey just in case and a spare wand Harry picked up for her.

/Scene Break/

Four days after Daphne's meeting with Harry a meeting was called and it looked like the Dark Lord wasn't in a good mood.

"Someone has been taking information tom Potter and I want to know who" Voldemort said.

None of the Death Eaters said a thing.

"So, the traitor won't speak up, well then I better make one of you an example" Voldemort said.

He picked a member out at random and began torturing him horribly. The screams echoed through the room.

Daphne shivered at the screams.

Soon all that was left was a foaming body twitching every one and a while.

"Traitor come out and I may be lenient" Voldemort said.

Daphne gulped. She had to hold strong.

"I'm giving you once more chance traitor something Lord Voldemort doesn't do. Come out now" Voldemort shouted.

This was Daphne's cue. She had to make her escape before she ended Voldemort's next victim. After the meeting she rushed back to her room and packed her things quickly. Once done she snuck out and used her portkey.

/Scene Break/

Daphne landed hard on the floor. She rubbed her back side and wondered who the hell made her portkey.

"Greengrass, what are you doing here?"

Daphne sighed. Why did Weasley have to find her. She looked up to find Ron Weasley pointing his wand at her ready to hex her.

"Lower your wand Ron"

Daphne was relieved when she heard Harry's voice.

"But Harry, she's a Slytherin" Ron whined.

"Oh Ron, just because she was in Slytherin doesn't mean she's a Death Eater"

Daphne knew that was Hermione.

"Lower your wand Ron, now" Harry commanded.

Ron did as he was told, but reluctantly.

Harry came over and helped Daphne up.

"So it was time to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who had Cruioed a Death Eater to oblivion tonight. He knows that there's a spy and I didn't want to stick around to be next" Daphne said.

"That's good, I think we have enough information for a bit. I have a room set up for you" Harry said.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron shouted.

"Daphne was our spy and she was the one who gave us valuable information that helped us save a lot of people" Harry said.

"But she's a Death Eater" Ron said.

Daphne sighed and revealed her arm, which showed she had no mark.

"You-Know-Who is smart enough not to mark all of his followers just in case they get captured" she said.

"But, but" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, if Harry trusts Daphne then I do too" Hermione said.

Daphne was somewhat relieved that Hermione believed her. It was a known fact that Hermione was very suspicious of people now since the war began.

Ron just pouted.

"Fine, but if she starts attacking us don't come running to me" he said then stormed off.

"He'll get over it" Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione led Daphne to her room and on the way talked.

"Harry's already told me about you and him" Hermione said.

Daphne looked over at Harry with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't hide anything from Hermione, she knows me too well" Harry said cowering a bit.

"Don't worry, I am happy that Harry found someone. You're definitely better than Ginny. The girl was nothing, but trouble," Hermione said.

Daphne knew what Hermione was talking about. The little redhead was a devious one, who should've been placed in Slytherin not Gryffindor.

Ginny had used love potions on Harry in sixth year and a very strong jealousy potion on Hermione because she saw that Hermione was too close to Harry and that wouldn't do. But Harry overcame the love potion and knew something was wrong with Hermione from the way she was acting and took her to madam Pomfrey and that's when they found the jealousy potion. This made the two be on their guard and when Ginny tried dousing Hermione and Harry again she was caught. Now since Ginny owed Harry her life Harry was able to call in that debt making her his slave. Ginny was able to keep her wand though there was a block placed on it so that she could only use certain magic and can only be changed by Harry himself.

They got to Daphne's room and Hermione said goodnight. This left Harry and Daphne.

"I'm glad you're out of danger" Harry said.

"Harry, we're still at war, which means I'm still going to be in danger. When the Death Eaters find out I was the spy they'll be looking for me" Daphne said.

"Why must you be such a downer Daph" Harry said.

Daphne smiled.

"I just want you to be aware of things" she said.

"No Death Eater will get close to you Daph, I promise" Harry said.

Daphne knew Harry should promise something like this, but it was so romantic that she felt her girl side come out.

"My hero" Daphne said.

Harry chuckled before pulling her into a kiss.

**End**


	33. Katie Bell 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Katie Bell**

Katie shook the snow out of her hair as she entered Three Broomsticks. She had finished her shopping and needed a warm drink before heading back to the castle. She scanned the room for an open booth, but found none. She did however find an open seat in a booth with one Harry Potter. He looked depressed and Katie thought as a friend she needed to cheer him up.

"Hey Harry" she greeted.

Harry looked up solemnly.

"Hey Katie, how are you?" he asked.

"What wrong Harry?" Katie asked.

"Hermione's too sick to come to Hogsmeade and Ron is being a prat again so that means we aren't speaking" Harry said.

Katie frowned. She like all of the Gryffindors knew Harry had very few friends. Hermione was his best and closest friend with Ron being a good friend though was a well-renown hothead.

"What happen this time?" Katie asked.

She knew that the redhead was getting much more jealous since Harry defeated Voldemort without him being present. Hermione was there out of sheer luck and got about the same amount of attention for helping defeat Voldemort.

"Oh, he saw the big pile of fan mail I had to sort through" Harry said then took a big drink from his butterbeer.

"I'm sorry Harry" Katie said.

"I never wanted this, you know. All I wanted to be was normal. But I guess that was too much to ask for. I hate being famous, having the public watch my every move. I don't feel like a person anymore" Harry grumbled.

Katie, who was sitting across from him, moved to sit beside him. She put an arm around him in hopes to comfort her friend.

"I know Harry. Only a few people know who you really are Harry. Hermione is one of them and I am another," Katie said.

Harry looked up at Katie and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bell" he said.

"Anytime Potter, someone has to keep you humble" Katie teased.

Harry smiled a good smile for the first time that day.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks later and Katie was in Quidditch practice. She was the captain of the team since Harry declined the offer to take up the Prefect position that was taken away from Ron after his dismal performance his fifth year.

"Alright team, you did a great job, but we can do better" Katie said.

The sight before her was an exhausted team. The practice was a very long and tiring one. Katie took no prisoner in this one. She wasn't as obsessive as Oliver Wood was, but she was determined to win the Cup her last year. The team had to be rebuilt this year since they lost two Chasers and two Beaters. Katie knew that they could never be as good as Angelina, Alicia, or the Weasley twins, but they had to be good enough.

So she pushed them hard each practice. She knew that they hated her for it, but didn't care. It seemed her only friend on the team was Harry. He kept things upbeat and encouraged everyone to keep going. Katie thought of Harry as he co-captain even though it wasn't official.

"Right now we can take down the Puffs, but the Claws and Snakes are real good and we wouldn't stand a chance right now" Katie said, "but each practice we get better and I think our chances at the Cup are looking better and better each day."

With that she dismissed the team to the locker rooms. Harry stayed behind.

"That a nice speech Bell," he said.

"Thanks Potter" Katie said with a smile.

"I do have an idea that I want to run across you first," Harry said.

"Sure, what is it?" Katie asked.

"Well, what if we had the twins come in and help train up our Beaters for the day. You know, give them some tips" Harry suggested.

"Not a bad idea Potter, I guess you have more than good looks," Katie teased.

"Really Bell, am I just a piece of meat to you?" Harry asked smirking.

"Well, you're good looking piece of meat" Katie said as she licked her lips.

"I'm flattered Bell, never knew you were interested in me like that" Harry teased back.

"Oh I am full of surprises Potter" Katie said with her eyes shimmering.

"Really, I can't wait" Harry said huskily.

They broke off banter and laughed. They then went to the locker room to change.

/Scene Break/

It was just after the first win of the season the entire lion's den was in full celebration mode. The Weasley twins had snuck in and ferried drinks and food for the bash. They even stayed to celebrate.

"How was your first win as captain, Bell?" Harry asked.

Katie was sitting in an armchair nursing a butterbeer when Harry came by and sat on one of the armrests.

"Great Potter, just great" Katie said smiling.

Harry nodded.

The two watched as their entire house got sillier and sillier. Both of them suspected that the twins put something in the drinks so they stuck to butterbeer and not what the twins were providing. Harry knew what it was since he was a silent partner and the twins provided him with sample of their new products. Katie knew the twins enough to never take anything they offered.

"I really hate to be them when they awake tomorrow morning" Harry commented.

"What is it they are drinking?" Katie asked.

"Fred calls it Silly Serum" Harry said.

Katie looked at Harry with a perplexed look.

"Don't ask me about the name, I have no idea about that. As for what it is they wouldn't tell me," Harry said.

Katie just nodded.

/Scene Break/

Katie was stressed. She was working on studying for her N.E.W.T.'s and things weren't going so well. First she woke up late then when she went to the library to study she found that the book she needed was already being used. This left Katie in a foul mood.

"What's up Bell?" Harry asked.

"Shove it Potter" Katie growled.

Harry sat down at the table and looked at Katie curiously. Katie ignored Harry and kept working. But Harry just kept staring.

"What do you want Potter?" Katie growled.

"Nothing Bell, just sitting" Harry said.

"Can't you bug Hermione or someone else?" Katie growled.

"Like to, but you're more interesting. Besides Hermione would hex me if I disturbed her" Harry said.

"I think I might take a page from her book" Katie said.

"You wound me Bell" Harry said dramatically.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Will you just leave me alone Potter," she said.

"No" Harry said.

"No?" Katie asked.

"No, you looked stressed and I can't have my captain stressed" Harry said.

He then pulled her from her seat.

"Harry, I have to study for my N.E.W.T.'s" Katie said.

"Later, now you must relax" Harry said.

Katie grumbled as she was dragged from the library. She had no clue where Harry was leading her, but she knew that Harry would never take her somewhere dangerous. Soon they got to the seventh floor and Harry paced in front of a wall three times until a door appeared. He then led her in. Inside was a peaceful meadow. Katie was blown away.

"Harry, this is amazing," she said.

"Thanks, this is where I come to relax. This is where I take Hermione when she's stressed. So I figured this would help you relax," Harry said.

The two spent the day running and frolicking in the meadow. Katie never felt so youthful before. Harry called Dobby in and they had a picnic.

"Thanks Harry, I needed this" Katie said.

"No problem Katie, I hate seeing you stressed" Harry said honestly.

"My own knight in shining armor" Katie swooned.

Harry laughed.

"Not sure about armor, how about baggy clothing and messy hair?" he asked.

"That'll do" Katie said.

/Scene Break/

It was now graduation and Katie was relieved to finally make it. Her tests were done and now she had to do was look for a job. She hung around her friends and they chatted about good times.

"Hey Bell"

Katie smiled and turned. There was Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I congratulate my captain?" Harry asked.

"I'm not your captain anymore Potter. We aren't even teammates. We aren't even housemates any more either" Katie said.

"So, we're still friends" Harry pointed out.

"Good point" Katie said.

She broke away from her friends and she and Harry walked by themselves.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Not sure" Katie said.

"Well, it's been interesting Bell" Harry said smiling.

"It has" Katie said.

Harry then did something Katie never thought she'd ever have. Harry kissed her. Katie felt her mind go blank and her knees go weak. Harry had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her standing. When Harry pulled away Katie gave out a mew of protest.

"See you around Bell" Harry said then left.

Katie smiled.

"See you around Potter" she said then walked away too.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: don't ask me about this one. I have no idea what I was thinking. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Cho Chang 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Cho Chang**

Cho sighed as she felt the hot water caress her back. It helped sooth her sore muscles. It was a hard game she just played and this hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. After a good half an hour of being under the hot water she got out and dried off. She then dressed and was about to walk out when she noticed a note on her locker. This made her curious since she knew that this note wasn't there before. She took off and opened it.

_My Asian Beauty,_

_Congratulations on your victory and if you wish to celebrate meet me at our special spot._

_Love_

_HP_

Cho smiled and held the note to her chest. Her Harry liked to be romantic like this. She grabbed her traveling cloak and took off. Once she got outside she apparated. She landed and found herself pulled into a embrace. Before she could say a thing a pair of lips captured hers. She knew who it was instantly and she kissed back. Once her 'attacker' pulled away Cho smiled.

"Hello Harry" she said.

"Cho love" Harry said smiling right back.

"You certainly know how to surprise a girl" Cho said.

"Only for you love, only for you" Harry said.

"So what do you have planned for me tonight?" Cho asked.

"First, you change into this" Harry said and he handed her a box.

Cho took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on. It was a deep red color with emerald dragons decorating along with pink flower petals flying throughout. One touch of the fabric Cho knew it was very expensive silk. She also knew that this must've cost a fortune.

"I went to China and talked to a designer" Harry said.

"Harry" Cho said.

"Shh love, you're worth it" Harry said.

Cho knew by now that she couldn't argue with Harry when it came to him giving her gifts like this. He told her many times that he had more money then he'd ever need and he wanted to spoil her. So she was supposed to accept it.

"Fine, where will I be changing?" Cho asked.

Harry gestured to the tent that was set up. Cho just nodded and went to it. Once inside Cho found more things that Harry bought her to go along with the dress. There was a jade necklace, sapphire earrings, and gold bracelet with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. She sighed once again, but then got changed. Once she was finished she came out to find Harry had changed into a nice black tuxedo. Cho loved when Harry dressed up like this.

"Ready for dinner love?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded.

Harry took Cho's hand and led her to a candlelit table. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down and he pushed her in. Once that was done he seated himself. Soon a house elf came and Harry nodded to it. The elf seemed to understand and popped away to come back with two plates of food.

Cho now knew that Harry had really planned this out. She liked it though since Harry rarely did these kind of things very often.

They ate and chatted about Cho's win. After they talked that subject to death they talked about what Harry was up to. Harry didn't really needed a job since he was very rich. So he traveled a lot. Harry went all over the world, it was grand vacation that was many years in the making since Harry never had been out of the Britain really. This was his reward for defeating Voldemort and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him.

His main companion for these travels was his bestis friend Hermione Granger. Hermione and Cho had gotten over their little thing they had during their school years. Hermione made it clear to Cho that she saw Harry as her best friend only and he was more like a brother than significant other. Cho revealed her insecurities to Hermione about how she worried since Hermione was closer to Harry that Hermione would always come first. Hermione conceded that Harry might, but she'd never push Harry at all when it came to this choice.

In the end they got along well and chatted about many things. They shared various interests aside from Harry's well-being.

"Are you enjoying the meal?" Harry asked.

"I am Harry, but what's the occasion?" Cho asked.

"What makes you think I am up to something?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh just a feeling. I may not be able to read you as well as Hermione, but I can tell that you have something planned" Cho said.

Harry chuckled.

"I should've known that it would be impossible to hide something from a Ravenclaw" he said shaking his head.

"Yes, now what is your plan?" Cho asked.

"Can't you led me have my fun?" Harry asked petulantly.

Cho sighed.

"Fine" she said.

Harry looked gleeful.

When they finished their meal the dessert came. It was Cho's favorite. Chocolate mousse with sorbet. Once dessert was finished Harry let Cho away from the table and soon soft music began to play.

"Harry how is there music when we are almost in the middle of nowhere?" Cho asked.

"Magic" Harry answered.

Cho lightly smacked Harry on the chest for his cute answer.

They danced to the music and Cho felt very warm. Harry his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him as her arms were around his neck. Her head was resting on Harry's chest feeling the soothing sound of Harry's heart beat.

Cho had no idea how long they danced, but she felt like they could dance forever. Her feet should be hurting with shoes she was wearing, but at the moment the pain didn't register with her brain.

Harry broke away and smiled at Cho before leaning in and kissing her. Cho reciprocated and soon their kissed turned passionate. They pulled away breathing heavily.

"Merlin that was intense" Cho said.

Harry just smiled then got onto one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. This made Cho's eyes widen. He was really going to do this now. Sure they have been going out for two years and both loved one another a lot, but were they ready for this. She could see Harry's committed in his eyes and she knew that he was ready for the next step, but was she. What would've taken many hours to think about she did in a few seconds.

"YES!" she shouted.

Harry smiled and revealed the ring. The ring was a beautiful one. A gold band with two dragons holding intertwined holding a sapphire with a silver Raven inside.

Cho was absolutely giddy that she bouncing up and down as she held out her left hand. Harry slid the ring and then kissed her hand.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely" Cho said gushingly.

"Not as lovely as you are Cho" Harry said.

Cho was way too happy at the moment to chide Harry about how cheesy he sound. Tonight was for celebration.

**End**


	35. Susan Bones 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Susan Bones**

Susan had her arms folded and she was pouting.

"Come on Sue, you promised me" her best friend Hannah Abbott whined.

"That's when I had a boyfriend Hannah" Susan said.

"But I need you to come with me. These parties get so boring when you're alone," Hannah whined.

"Then don't go" Susan said.

"But I have to, my boss expects us to all attend. He'll know if I wasn't there," Hannah said.

"How will he know?" Susan asked.

Hannah shrugged.

Susan sighed. She was dressed in some over-sized sweats that she wore when she loafed around the house. She was wearing them mostly because she was still getting over her break up of her recent boyfriend. The guy just dated her because she was one of the heroes of the Last Battle. When she found out it hurt her bad since she really liked the guy. She ended breaking up with him, but still it hurt. Now she was in her moping phase.

"Please, I need you" Hannah whined.

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me" Susan huffed.

Hannah clapped her hands together and squealed with glee.

A half hour later Susan was dressed and ready to go. She and Hannah left for the party and twenty minutes in being there she had lost Hannah.

_Great, that's just great_ Susan thought.

She mingled and chatted with a few people she knew, but mostly she was bored. It was a Ministry function and she mainly tried to stay away from these things because they were so boring.

"As I live and breath, Susan Bones, what brings you here?"

Susan turned and smiled. There standing behind her was Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm Hermione's date" Harry said.

Susan frowned at this.

"Really" she said.

"Sort of" Harry said.

Susan furrowed brow at this.

"We came together since someone needs to here to make sure she can get home at a certain time. You know how she has a tendency to talk the night away" Harry said.

Susan nodded.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I promised Hannah" Susan said.

"Ah" Harry said.

Susan nodded.

It was a well-known fact that Harry Potter hated parties sponsored by the Ministry. He rarely ever showed up and when he did he only made a short appearance to them then leave right away.

"So where is Ms Abbott anyway?" Harry asked looking around.

"I have no idea. I lost her almost as soon as we got here" Susan said frowning.

"So she ditched you, huh?" Harry asked.

"Yes she did and I'm going to make her pay for it later" Susan said with a grin.

"You are one scary witch Susan" Harry said.

"What, I am a sweet witch Harry Potter" Susan said innocently.

The two cracked up laughing at this and settled into a comfortable atmosphere with one another. They knew one another well from the war and they worked together on many missions and training sessions. They chatted the night away and soon Harry had to go and get Hermione so he could get her home. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"There you are" Hannah said.

"Yes, here I am, where were you?" Susan asked.

"Sorry, I got carried away talking with Neville" Hannah said with a slight blush.

Susan rolled her eyes. She knew of her friends long standing crush on one Neville Longbottom. Why couldn't the girl ever make a move?

"Whatever, so can we go now?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, we can go" Hannah said.

The two girls left and when they got back to Susan's home Hannah got quite curious.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"Oh I chatted with Harry" Susan said.

"Really, I heard Harry wasn't much of a talker at these things. Come to think of it. I didn't even know he was there. He's not much for these functions" Hannah said.

"Hermione dragged him to it" Susan said.

"Ah, so what did you and Mr. most eligible bachelor talk about?" Hannah teased.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Nothing juicy Hannah" she said.

"That's no fun" Hannah said in a mock pout.

Susan rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her friend in the arm.

"It's late and I need some sleep" she said.

Hannah nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few days Susan went to work and did her daily thing. That is until when one day when Harry came in to her department and asked her out to lunch. Susan agreed readily since she was sick of the bag lunches she always had. The two dined at a small muggle café that Harry knew of.

"This is a nice place Harry" Susan commented.

"Thanks, I like it since no one here knows who I am" Harry said.

Susan nodded in understanding it all.

They chatted about what they've been doing at work and their lives. It soon was time for Susan to go since her lunch period was about to end.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Harry suggested.

"I'd like that" Susan said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Their lunches soon became a regular occurrence. And soon Susan was the talk of the wizarding world. Somehow they got a photo of her with Harry and rumors started to swirl. Susan ignored it all as did Harry. Though Susan had Hannah badgering her for details.

"Come on Sue, there's got to be something going on between you and Harry for you two to be so chummy" Hannah said one day.

"Hannah, there is nothing going on with Harry and myself. We're just friends" Susan said with a sigh.

"Please girl, you've had a crush on him since Hogwarts" Hannah said.

"Hannah, almost every single girl has a crush on Harry whether thy are in Hogwarts or not" Susan said.

"Yeah, but the only difference is that you have his attention" Hannah countered.

Susan sighed. She wasn't going to win this.

/Scene Break/

Two days later Susan got a note from Harry asking her to come over to his place. Susan panicked a bit since she never had been to Harry's place. She rushed to find a nice outfit to wear only to realize that she didn't have to impress Harry. Though she did dress nicely. She took the portkey that Harry's note provided. At the designated time the portkey activated and Susan felt the familiar hook in the navel.

"Hey Susan, glad you could make it" Harry said with a smile.

"What's this all about Harry?" Susan asked.

"Well Sue, I was wondering if you'd like to join me at Black's Island" Harry said.

Susan was stunned. Was Harry asking to go away with him?

"What?!"

"Sue, I think you and both deserve a break from all the media going on" Harry said.

Susan could only nod.

"Great, you get packed and we can leave" Harry said.

"Wait Harry, I can't just leave. I have a job and I can't just take time off whenever I want" Susan said snapping out of her daze.

"Already taken care of. It's amazing what people will do because Harry Potter asked them to" Harry said.

Susan couldn't believe Harry used his fame to get her some time off so she could go with him. She didn't know whether to kiss him or yell at him. So she kissed quick on the cheek then apparated away so she could pack.

/Scene Break/

It was a week and Susan was stretched out lying in the sun. Merlin she never felt so good in her entire life. Here she was on a private beach on Black Island. The only other person was Harry and he was relaxing right beside her.

"Having fun?" Harry asked.

"Merlin yes" Susan said smiling.

"Good" Harry said.

Their time spent was great and by the time they left they were a couple. When they returned Hannah shouted it 'I knew it' when she saw her friend and Harry holding hands. She then did an odd happy dance that embarrassed Susan to no end.

Harry and Susan dated for six months then Harry popped the question. They had their wedding on Black Island where they became a couple.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the crapping ending, but I had no end to it and this was the easiest way I could think of. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	36. Fleur Delacour 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Fleur Delacour**

Fleur smiled as she rolled out of bed. She hummed to herself as she went to the shower. Once out of the shower she got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There she found her husband cooking up a storm.

"How long have you been up?" Fleur asked curiously.

Harry turned around and smiled.

"Just a few hours dear" Harry said then kissed his wife good morning.

"What is the occasion for you to be making breakfast?" Fleur asked.

"It's your birthday dear" Harry said.

Fleur's eyes widen when she heard this and checked the calendar to find that Harry was correct. She couldn't believe she totally forgot her birthday.

"Love, you have been busy at Gringotts" Harry said.

Fleur nodded, but was still upset for forgetting her own birthday.

"Come on love, I got the whole day planned for you" Harry said.

Fleur allowed herself to be lead to the table and sat down where Harry started to serve the breakfast he made. She was amazed that Harry cooked all of her favorites.

"Oh Harry, this looks amazing" Fleur gushed.

"Anything for you love. You have no idea how long it took me to get some of those recipes right with Winky constantly pushing out of the kitchen" Harry said.

Fleur smiled. She bet it took a while since Winky protected her kitchen as much as Molly Weasley did.

The two ate and Fleur tried to pry information out of her husband. Hoping he'd slip and tell her what one of her surprises might be. But Harry was tight lipped and only would grin and say, "you'll see."

This made the French witch pout.

"Now Fleur, it's not proper to pout on your birthday" Harry said.

"It's my birthday and I'll do what I want" Fleur said stubbornly.

Harry sighed.

Go change into some muggle clothes and you'll get your first surprise" he said.

Fleur bolted from her seat like a kid on Christmas Day wanting to get to their presents. Harry chuckled at the sight. Once Fleur was dressed she wait for Harry. When he appeared he wrapped an arm tightly around Fleur and apparated.

They appeared in a part of Paris where all the high end boutiques were located.

Fleur turned to her husband.

"This is your first surprise. Shop to your hearts content" Harry said.

Fleur kissed her husband Hard on the lips. She rarely ever shopped here since she was busy at work. Gringotts was demanding of its employees, especially the ones that have good track records.

They went from store to store and Harry didn't complain one bit. He just watched as his wife gushed over the clothing and jewelry. By the time they were done Fleur had tons of bags and looked extremely happy.

"This was a great gift Harry" Fleur said kissing her husband again.

"The day isn't over yet love" Harry said.

For lunch Harry had reservations at a very posh restaurant. They ate and chatted about thing and Fleur was wearing one of her new outfits and Harry was very dapper attire. Harry even ordered in French thanks to some spells that helped speak French without it sounding butchered.

After lunch Harry took Fleur on to the magical side of Paris for part two of shopping. Fleur once again shopped to her heart's content. And again Harry said nothing, but smiled at his wife's energy.

They got home and Fleur put her new things away. She thought that the surprises were over, but when Harry asked her to wearing something nice for dinner she did. It turned out that Harry set up a very nice party for Fleur. All of her friends and family were there. The few Weasleys she stayed friendly with were there also. Along with Hermione, Luna, Neville, and other members of the DA that Fleur was friends with.

The party was great and Fleur had a smile on the whole night. She radiated happiness. With her husband by her side it seemed to give her an extra glow. She also got some presents from her close friends and her family. Harry promised to give her present later after everyone left.

Once the party was over Fleur and Harry sat on the couch. Fleur had her head on Harry's shoulder resting peacefully.

"Have a great birthday love?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it was the best party I've ever had" Fleur said then kissed Harry.

"I'm glad love" Harry said.

"So where is my present from you?" Fleur asked.

Harry smiled and flicked his wrist. A small package came zooming into his hand. He then handed it to Fleur, who had a curious look on her face.

"Well open it" Harry said.

Fleur did and found that it was a baby rattle. She looked at Harry with a confused look.

"Love, I think it is time we start a family" Harry said.

Fleur gained a huge smile and dragged her husband to bed to get started.

**End**


	37. Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Daphne Greengrass & Tracey Davis**

Harry Potter leaned against the teacher's desk as he looked at the two Slytherins who created the meeting.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"We need your help Potter" Tracey Davis said.

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"And why would you need my help Davis. I'm a Gryffindor and you and Greengrass are Slytherins. I thought you despise all Gryffindor on principle" he said.

"Look Potter, this could work out for both of us. Will you listen to it?" Daphne asked coolly.

Harry thought for a moment. These two could've hexed him right away, but they didn't. He knew they didn't hang around Malfoy and his group. Daphne and Tracey were always seen together, but away from the other Slytherins except at meals. And even at those there was always a bit of distance between them. So he decided to listen to what they had to say.

"Alright, I'm listening" he said.

"We need you to marry us" Daphne said bluntly.

Harry's eyes widen at this.

"Daph, perhaps you should explain why. Sorry Potter, she gets like this at times" Tracey said.

"Right, well, both of our families were neutral in the last war, but now You-Know-Who is pressuring them. They are caving at the pressure, but neither I or Tracey want to join. We don't want to be Death Eaters or whatever we'd be in You-Know-Who's organization. So we need you to protect us" Daphne said.

"Why me, why not Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Please, Dumbledore would want us to join and be spies for him" Tracey said.

Harry was shocked hearing this.

"We know that Snape is Dumbledore's little spy. It wasn't that hard to figure out if you look back at the court records at the time" Daphne said.

"Right, but still why me?" Harry asked.

"Because Potter, you're the only other one that You-Know-Who fears. You've beaten him several times and darn near defeated him once before he was able to escape" Tracey said.

This was true. Harry had faced off against Voldemort numerous times and has always beat him to a draw except once. But Voldemort was able to escape by sheer luck that one time.

"Alright, I see what is in it for you. You two get my protection, but what do I get out of it?" Harry asked.

"You get us Potter, isn't that enough" Daphne said with a smirk and saucy wink.

Harry gulped.

It was true that Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were two of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. Daphne had an amazing figure though it was hidden mostly by school robes. And Tracey wasn't too far behind her friend either. They were the two best looking Slytherins in that entire house.

"I again apologize Potter" Tracey said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Uh right, so what do I get in return?" Harry asked.

"You get control over both the Greengrass and Davis families" Tracey said.

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

"Trace and I did some legal maneuvers that puts whoever marries us in full control of our families. To plainly state it, you'd be the new head of house of the Greengrass and Davis. This then would give you total control over the Greengrass and Davis fortunes along with the Potter and Black which you already hold" Daphne said.

"I see, and how do you know about Black family?" Harry asked curiously.

"Again, if you dig deep enough you'll find the records" Tracey said.

"So, what do you say?" Daphne asked.

Harry thought. The proposal was a tempting one. He's gain more power and control to change the world for the better after the he defeated Voldemort. It would also help to create more distance between himself and a certain old meddler. Harry knew all about Dumbledore's grand plan for Harry to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Well Harry put a kibosh on that plan when he publicly cut all ties with the old wizard. It was very shocking when it happened. This also showed Harry who his true friends were too. This would also help another matter too. He had been constantly harassed by a certain red-haired girl who's been stalking him and trying to get him to date her. With Greengrass and Davis by his side that would destroy all hopes.

"Alright I'm in" he said.

Daphne then produced the paperwork and Harry read it over. He had to make sure there wasn't any hidden tricks. He even check it for hidden clauses. He found none. When he signed it Daphne and Tracey then signed too. The paperwork glowed to show that it was binding.

After that they had to decided which would be Potter and which would be Black. Daphne decided to take Potter and Tracey went with Black. The two girls emerged from the classroom Daphne Potter and Tracey Black.

**End**


	38. Penelope Clearwater 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Penelope Clearwater**

Penelope sighed. She had just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Percy Weasley. The boy was just too dull for her. She liked him during their time at Hogwarts and enjoyed hearing him tell her all about his dreams. But now there was real life and she just couldn't take him gushing about Fudge one more minute. So she broke-up with him and cut her ties before anything really big came up, like marriage.

She was now drinking her sorrows away in a local pub. She preferred muggle ones since it was more quaint and she felt more at home. She was a muggle-born so she still tried to stay in touch with her muggle roots. That was another problem with Percy, He lived in magic and didn't understand, nor wanted to understand anything muggle. This upset her since that meant he ignored a part of her. A big part of her.

"Hello, can I buy you a drink?"

Penelope looked up to see a man with dazzling green eyes an a familiar scar.

"Harry Potter" she uttered.

"You know me?" Harry said frowning.

"I'm a witch" Penelope said quietly.

Harry just nodded then sat next to her.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Penelope Clearwater, but my friends call me Penny" Penelope said.

"Well nice to meet you Penny, it's alright if I call you Penny, right?" Harry asked.

Penny nodded.

"Great, so how about that drink?" Harry said.

Penny smiled and nodded. So Harry ordered Penny a drink then he ordered his own.

"So Penny, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I just broke-up with my boyfriend and needed a good drink" Penny said.

"Boyfriend, anyone I know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's your best friend's older brother" Penny said.

"That's a bit difficult since my best friend has a couple older brothers" Harry said.

Penny mentally cursed at her forgetfulness on how big the Weasley family was.

"He was Head Boy in your third year" she said.

"Percy" Harry said.

Penny nodded.

"So what did the old stick in the arse do?" Harry asked.

Penny smiled at the nickname Harry gave her ex.

"I just got tired of him. He is so boring and I needed some excitement. That and he never wanted to know about my muggle roots. He didn't care about that. I still stay in touch with parents and the muggle world. Also he goes on about Fudge and I can only hear so much about of that" Penny said.

Harry just nodded.

Penny was amazed how easily she opened up to Harry. She barely knew him, but she felt like she could trust Harry completely.

"Well, if you want adventure, I think I can help you on that. I am heading to Asia soon and in need of a travel companion. Hermione, my usual companion is busy and can't go" Harry said.

Penny was amazed once again on how Harry would just offer something like this when he didn't know her at all either.

"You'd like me to go with you?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Of course, I think you need to get away and I am offering a free ticket" he said.

Penny accepted right a way.

/Scene Break/

Three weeks later and Penny was enjoying her life more than ever. She had been to more places then she'd ever been so far in her life. And what she had learned was amazing. She spend a lot of time with Harry and got to know him well and he the same with her. They got along well and Harry had told her that he reminded her of Hermione. She took this as a compliment.

As they traveled together Penny felt her feelings change for Harry. What was feelings of friendship soon turned to romantic ones. She was afraid thought because she didn't know if Harry felt the same for her. But she decided to ask Harry. She had gain much courage by just being around Harry.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Penny asked.

Harry turned to Penny and nodded.

"Um, Well, do you have feelings for me?" Penny asked nervously.

Harry smiled.

"I'm not good with words Penny. So I think the best way is to show you" he said.

Before Penny could react Harry leaned in and kissed softly on the lips. It was like a spark was lit and Penny leaned in even more pressing her lips harder against Harry's. She didn't want their first kiss to end too soon. Harry wrapped his arms around Penny's waist while her arms went around his neck. They held each other tight until the need for oxygen was too great.

They pulled away panting.

"Did that answer question?" Harry asked.

Penny smiled brightly.

**End**


	39. Megan Jones

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Here is my first Megan Jones story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Megan Jones**

Megan had a grin on her face as she tossed the Quaffle to her teammates. She then dodged a Bludger and soon got a hold of the Quaffle again and scored. She pumped her fist into the air.

"And Jones scores another goal for the Tornadoes" the announcer shouted.

Megan then got back on defense and was watching the other Chasers. She needed to wait patiently before she made her move. What she didn't see was a Bludger coming her way. Before she could get out of the way she was hit. She heard a crack and she knew her arm was broken. She winced as she toppled of her broom. She blacked out before she hit the ground.

When she awoke she was in the medical tent. She groaned and held her head.

"Easy there Meg, you took a nasty fall."

Megan turned and found Harry Potter, her teammate sitting beside her.

"How'd I end up here?" she asked.

"I caught you before you hit the ground, which was good since you'd have broken more than your arm if you landed" Harry said.

"Oh, did we win?" Megan asked.

"Of course" Harry said as he pulled out the snitch.

Megan smiled.

She and Harry had been on the same team since they tried out at the same time. They got a long nicely since they were both private people and didn't care for all the publicity going on about them. Megan was famed to be one of the best Chasers of the decade and Harry was the Boy-Who-Won and now one of the best Seekers in the game.

"How long?" Megan asked.

"A week or two" Harry said.

Megan sighed. She was a bit of a restless girl and hated to be cooped up. Harry felt for her because he was the same way.

"Don't feel so bad Meg, you'll be back on your broom in no time" Harry said comfortingly.

"I know. But what I want to know now is why are you here and not celebrating with the rest of the team?" Megan asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, and besides those parties just aren't for me," Harry said.

"So you're having Ron soaking up all the attention?" Megan asked.

Harry nodded.

Harry's friend Ron was also on the team as a reserve Keeper and Harry's stand-in for him at parties.

"Thanks Harry" Megan said with a smile.

"No problem Meg, I know you've done the same for me" Harry said.

The relationship Harry and Megan had was not one of romantic nature that is of yet. They liked where they were at as friends and teammates. They were in nor hurry to rush things. Even though all the media around speculated when they'd get engaged, married, and have their first child. The two were just fine at the pace they were going. There was no dark evil lurking so there was no need to rush things.

"So what should we do now?" Megan asked.

"Well, as soon as you're cleared to leave here I was thinking we get something to eat. My treat" Harry said.

"I'd like that" Megan said with a smile.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

Megan thought for a bit, that's when the healer came in to check on her. The healer had Harry leave as she checked Megan over. Once done Harry came back.

"So, have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that little Italian place we went to a few days ago would be good" Megan said.

Harry nodded.

The two tended to eat out at muggle places since they'd have the privacy they both craved.

Soon Megan was cleared though the healer told Megan several times to take it easy and all Megan did was nod along. Once done the two left with linked arms.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. I hope you liked my first Megan Jones one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	40. Padma Patil 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Padma Patil**

Padma wiped the sweat from her brow as she glared at her opponent.

"Come on Pad, is that the best you can do? You're never going to win against Parvati. She's a beast at dueling" Harry said tauntingly.

"Shut it, I'll beat you" Padma growled.

"Sure you will, when Ron finally knows what a fork is and uses it" Harry said smirking.

Padma growled and fired off a spell, which Harry dodged with ease.

"Try to cast silently Pad" Harry said.

He then fired off a spell of his own and Padma dove out of the way and rolled til she stood again.

"Nice dodge roll Pad" Harry commented.

"You're the one that taught me" Padma said.

"I did" Harry said.

Harry had been teaching Padma in advance dueling since her sister Parvati had challenged her to a duel during their family reunion. Now Padma wasn't a bad dueler at all, but she knew she wasn't as good as her sister, who had found her calling in it. It was quite shocking to find that Parvati was already dueling in the pros. So Padma knew she needed help and she went to the only person she could think of who could help her. Harry. Harry wasn't a pro dueler by any count, but he had been enough life threatening battles that he knew what to do. He had natural skill at spell-casting that even Parvati had trouble with him even with all of her talent.

"Alright, lets take a break. I don't want madam Pomfrey scolding me for bringing you in magically exhausted again" Harry said.

Padma frowned a bit since she wanted to keep going.

"Sit and rest Pad. You're magical core isn't as strong as mine and needs some time to recuperate" Harry said.

Padma followed and sat down on the bench that the Room created. It was decided that they'd have their training sessions in the Room of Requirement since it could provide you with everything you needed.

Harry handed Padma an ice cold water and a towel.

"Am I getting any better Harry?" Padma asked after she took a big gulp of water.

"You're making progress Pad" Harry said.

Padma waited patiently for Harry to elaborate.

"You have good skills in evading, but your spell-casting needs work. I can sometimes tell what your casting by watching your lips. You move you lips mouthing the spell you're going to cast. You can't do that if you do silent spell casting. You can't give anything away, especially in a duel" Harry said.

Padma was amazed. She didn't know she mouth her spells she casts.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I think I need to widen your scope in spells" Harry said.

"But I know a lot of spells already" Padma said.

"Yes, but not any combat magic and this will help you have an edge when you face your sister" Harry said.

"You mean you're going to tell your secrets?" Padma asked excitedly.

Harry probably knew more combat magic than anyone in the whole school. Granted, that when you have a dark lord after you you'd better know some combat magic or you'd most likely be dead.

"Yes and no. I'll teach a few things, but I can't tell you all my secrets or then you'd turn them against me" Harry said smiling.

Padma frowned a bit, but she nodded.

They rested for a half an hour before getting up and then Harry began teaching some of his moves. Padma watched avidly at how Harry moved and tried to copy each movement. What gave her the trouble was the spells Harry taught her. They were foreign to her.

"Harry, where'd you learn these spells?" Padma asked.

"Hermione. She gave tons of books on ancient spells and stuff. I pored over them extensively" Harry said.

Padma nodded.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Padma was getting better and she knew it. She was doing better in her duels against Harry even though she lost each time. But each time she was able to last longer than before.

"You're doing it Pad. The key is to outlast your opponent. It doesn't matter how many spells you know. If you can dodge and evade each one with doing only the magic needed than it wears your opponent down trying to stop you" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I don't think I can thank you enough" Padma said smiling.

"Hey, you were critical in the Ravenclaw forces when Luna went down" Harry said.

Padma nodded. She remembered when Luna was hit and was out of battle. That put the Ravenclaw contingent in peril until she stepped up and took leadership. She saved many lives that battle.

"You think I can take Parvati?" Padma asked.

"I don't know about that, but you'll give her a run for her money at least" Harry said.

Padma smiled at this.

/Scene Break/

At their last training session before the Patil family reunion Padma and Harry were reviewing and dueling a little just to hone a few small areas Padma still had trouble with. Most of all Padma had overcome much of her handicaps and was looking good. Harry told her she now had a great chance at taking down Parvati. This brighten up Padma a lot. They also went over strategy and how to attack Parvati. Padma had many plans in mind and Harry helped refine them.

"Well Pad, I think you'll knock your sister on her butt with this" Harry said.

"Really think so Harry?" Padma asked.

"I do, you have a great mind Pad" Harry said with a smile.

Padma smiled and on impulse she moved in and kissed Harry. Harry was shocked, but soon went in with the kiss. The two kissed for a bit before breaking up panting.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I, I, I don't know, but I like it" Padma said.

"I do too" Harry said.

Padma felt better at this since she was worried how Harry was going to react.

"So, um, I think you're all set" Harry said.

Padma nodded.

They gathered their things and then headed to the door. Before Padma could turn the knob and was spun around and pulled into a heated kiss. Padma melted into the kiss and held Harry tightly as she kissed him back. When they parted Padma was a bit glassy eyed.

"For luck Pad" Harry said in Padma's ear.

Padma left the room with a huge grin.

**End**


	41. Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 41: Hermione Granger**

Hermione paced back and forth frowning as she thought. She needed to find a way to get Harry married. Now what brought this whole thing on? Well it started one night at the Burrow when most of the house was asleep. Hermione crept down for a glass of water when she heard talking. It was Molly and Ginny. What Hermione overheard was the two plotting in dousing Harry with love potion and getting him married to Ginny so they'd have access to the Potter vaults. Hermione was appalled at what they were planning to do to her best friend. Thus began her planning in saving Harry, which was her thing.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione jumped and had her wand in her hand pointing it right at Harry.

"Harry! You scared me, don't do that" Hermione said in reprimand.

"Sorry Mione, but you were so deep in thought that I didn't think I could get your attention" Harry said.

"That's alright, I have a lot on my mind" Hermione said.

"Care to share. It could lighten the load some?" Harry offered.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell Harry since it could really hurt Harry. She knew Harry thought of the Weasleys as his own family and this could wreck him.

"It's something bad, isn't it? You wouldn't be chewing your lip so severely if it wasn't" Harry said.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Tell me Mione" Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry what she had overheard. When she was finished she saw Harry's face was blank. This scared her since Harry had become good at hiding his emotion as of late. Even she had a hard time reading him and she was the best at it.

"I see" Harry said.

"I've been trying to figure a way to get you out of it Harry. I've looked over everything and I found that if you were already married then it would stop them" Hermione said.

"So, we'd have to get married?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, it doesn't have to be me Harry. I mean, there are plenty of other girls out there and-" Hermione was cut off.

"Hermione, all of the other girls will be just like Ginny on some level. None of them know me. So my only option is for you and I to get married" Harry said.

"Harry, I don't want to burden you" Hermione said.

Harry smiled for the first time during all this.

"You're not a burden Hermione. You're best friend, the one I know I can trust no matter what. I don't think I could have any better option" Harry said.

Hermione could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes and couldn't stop the tears coming down.

"Why are you crying Mione?" Harry asked frowning.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I just never thought I'd hear you say that to me" Hermione said.

Harry walked forward and did something he had never done in his life. He pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione held onto Harry tightly as tears flowed. Once they subsided they looked at one another.

"So, we get married?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we get married" Hermione said smiling.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had their wedding in secret with Luna as Hermione's maid of honor and Ron standing beside Harry. When the two told Ron what his mother and sister were plotting he was furious. He may have many faults, but he'd never betray his friend, not again that is. The redhead was also happy that his two friends have one another, sure he might've fancied Hermione at one time, but it never developed into anything since he knew that Hermione's heart belong to only one person, Harry. As for Harry even though he had never admitted it, his heart belong to Hermione.

Ginny and Molly were arrested for giving Harry a class A love potion. They were tried and Molly got time in Azkaban while Ginny had her wand snapped and her memory erased. She was now living as a muggle somewhere.

**End**


	42. Susan Bones 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 42: Susan Bones**

Susan was panting. She had sweat dripping from her brow. Her limbs were screaming in pain, but she still continued.

"Come on Sue, only a half mile to go" Harry shouted.

Susan mumbled a few choice cuss words under her breath as she glared at Harry.

At the beginning of the year Harry and Hermione implemented some new training for the DA. Physical fitness. They not only wanted you to be skilled with spells, but be fit also. Most of the DA grumbled when they heard about the new training, but Susan was all for it. She knew that you had to be fit to survive a fight.

So over the several weeks Hermione and Harry trained the DA. They ran, swam, and practice dodging curses thrown at them. The curses started off light then got more painful as it went on. They kept the DA training constantly since they were now the auxiliary unit for the Order.

Harry and Hermione had a long talk with Dumbledore and he finally crumbled.

Now with all this training the DA was faster and stronger than probably most of the auror force.

"Good job Sue, you broke your old time" Harry congratulated.

Susan plopped to the ground totally spent.

"I hate you Potter" she said between pants.

"You're the one who wanted the extra training Sue" Harry said reminding her.

Susan cursed herself. Ever since her home was attacked she wanted to get stronger. She was lucky to have survived along with her aunt. But she knew she needed to get better, so she was all for the new training when it was introduced. She begged Harry for extra lessons and Harry finally caved after two weeks of begging. So now Harry was Susan's personal trainer.

"Okay, you rest up and I'll set up the next room" Harry said.

Susan nodded as she wiped her face with a towel.

The room changed from a track and field into a muggle weight room.

"Here, drink this" Harry said offering her a drink.

Susan eyed the cold drink dubiously.

"Go ahead, it will help" Harry said.

Susan just sighed and took a sip and found it wasn't that bad she drank the rest of it and rest for a half an hour more then Harry led her to the weights. Susan began with five pound weights then moved up to ten.

"Take it easy Sue, don't want to pull something" Harry cautioned.

"I'll be fine Harry" Susan said stubbornly.

Susan kept working out then when she was done she cooled down. Harry waited for her to change from her work out clothes then they left the room together.

"Thanks for the work out" Susan said.

"No problem Sue, how about a nice dip in the Prefect's bath" Harry suggested.

Susan smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"I'd like that" she said.

The two headed to the Prefect's bath arm and arm.

**End**


	43. Katie Bell 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 33.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Katie Bell**

Katie sighed as she made her way out of the changing rooms. She had finished with a grueling practice and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for several centuries.

"Hey Bell, have any plans tonight?"

Katie looked up and saw Harry Potter leaning against the nearby light pole.

"What do you want Potter?" Katie groaned.

Harry smirked at her.

"You didn't answer my question Bell?" he said.

Katie groaned. She wasn't in the mood for this right now. Since graduating from Hogwarts she and Harry had kept in contact with one another. Even after that kiss after she graduated they remained friends. Neither spoke about it and it seemed like they just forgot about the whole thing. That was fine with them though Katie would think about that kiss from time to time wondering if it meant anything. She didn't ask since she never could find a good way to broach the topic. Nothing felt right.

"I just want to sleep Potter" Katie mumbled.

"Come on Bell, you wuss" Harry taunted.

Katie glared at Harry.

"I'm not a wuss Potter" she snapped.

"Then prove it Bell come out with me tonight" Harry challenged.

Katie was a Gryffindor and she wouldn't let this stand.

"Fine, you're on" she said firmly.

"Excellent" Harry said grinning.

/Scene Break/

An hour later Katie was in a restaurant with Harry eating and chatting. She was tired, but want to prove to Harry she wasn't a wuss. She was going to show Harry.

"I saw you fly Bell and you are incredible" Harry said.

Katie smiled.

"Thanks Potter, I think I've improved a whole lot since Hogwarts" she said.

"You have, though you don't work as well with the two other Chasers like you did with Angelina and Alicia" Harry pointed out.

"No, but they're both new to the team so we don't have any chemistry set yet" Katie said.

"If you could have Angelina and Alicia back, would you?" Harry asked.

Katie quirked an eyebrow at Harry. What was he getting at?

"Sure, but you know that Alicia doesn't fly anymore and Angelina is off somewhere" she said.

"Oh, I think I can get them back" Harry said with a smirk.

"What are you planning Potter?" Katie asked.

"I just had some talks with them and they told me that they'd only play again if they had the right players" Harry said.

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Harry telling her that he could Angelina and Alicia back and they'd be together. It was hard to fathom though she had wished it many times during a lousy practice. She couldn't help, but get a bit excited at the prospect of playing again with the two.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I'm in, but how will you convince the owner Potter. They aren't going just agree even if you are the Boy-Who-Won" Katie said.

"That one is easy. I own most of the stock, I am the owner" Harry said with a smile.

Katie almost fell of her chair from shock. How come she hadn't heard of this?

"What?!" she half shouted.

Thankfully Harry had waved his hand to created a notice-me-not charm around Katie and himself so she would draw any attention. Once she was done he removed it.

"I'm the owner and thought I should rework the team a bit since it hasn't been contender for several years. It's time for a change" Harry said.

"Bloody hell Potter" Katie said.

Harry smirked.

"So are you in?" he asked.

Katie just bobbed her head excitedly.

"Good, now let's celebrate" Harry said smiling.

/Scene Break/

Later that night a tipsy Katie was being led to her room with Harry holding her up.

"You are something else Potter" Katie slurred.

Harry rolled his eyes since he's heard this before when he had done something surprising, which was often at times. He half pulled half dragged Katie into her room and was going to lay her on the bed, but Katie's grip on his waist tighten and he found himself on the bed with her.

Katie giggled at this.

"You want to join me in bed Potter" she said in a husky tone.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Um no Bell, but you seemed to want company" Harry said.

Katie mumbled a bit then snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry sighed since he didn't know how to get out of this since Katie had a tight grip on his waist. So he decided to go with the flow for now.

"I've wanted this for a long time Potter" Katie murmured.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Yes, ever since that kiss. I've wanted you" Katie said.

Harry remembered that kiss and still was wondering why he had done that. He didn't regret it at all, but he didn't know why he had done it.

"Bell, how do you feel about me?" Harry asked.

"Let me show you" Katie said in a husky tone.

Katie moved up and with one hand she grabbed the back of Harry head and crushed her lips on Harry's. The kiss was heated and passionate. Harry was shocked at first, but then kissed back. He parted his lips and with his tongue caressed Katie's lips asking for entrance. Katie's mouth parted and both of their tongues wrestled with one another. Soon they parted both panting heavily.

"Mmmm, that was wonderful" Katie said with a pur.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Katie to pull her close.

"Sleep now and we'll talk more in the morning" he said.

Katie nodded and fell asleep smiling.

**End**


	44. Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 44: Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger**

Hermione came out of the floo looking tired. She madeHermione her way into the kitchen and found Daphne sipping on some tea.

"Hey Daph" she murmured.

"Hello Hermione, you look like a Hippogriff stomped all over you" Daphne said taking a good at Hermione.

"I feel like it. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not home yet" Daphne said.

Hermione nodded and grabbed a cup of tea and sat down to relax.

Many things happened after the war. Harry married Hermione after finding out he was being fed love potions by Ginny and her mother. It was actually Ron that found out about and he told Harry this. Ron, who had abandoned Harry when he needed him the most knew that he had to do this to help make up for what he had done. Ginny and Molly Weasley were tried and put in a newly revamped Azkaban.

Ron and Hermione decided to stay as friends even after sharing a kiss during the final battle. Ron said it was like kissing his sister and Hermione agreed. So with that Harry didn't need to hold back his true feelings and got together with Hermione with Ron's blessing.

There was one snag though after Harry and Hermione's wedding an open contract between the Black and Greengrass families was found and it meant Harry had to marry Daphne or else lose the Black title. So Harry grudgingly married Daphne. Daphne wasn't too pleased either since she had just started a great career and now felt like she had to give it up. But Harry allowed her to keep working since he all he wanted was to have his wives happy.

So now Harry, Hermione, and Daphne live together at a newly redone Grimmauld Place. The two girls switched off nights with Harry during the week with the three of them together on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was a nice living arrangement and none of them complained.

Soon the floo activated again and Harry came tumbling out grumbling about floos and how useless they are.

"Hello Harry love" Daphne greeted.

Harry came in and kissed Daphne then Hermione.

"Hello loves of my life" he said.

"Hello Harry" Hermione said.

Daphne just smiled since she had already done her greeting to Harry. She had gotten used to her marriage to Harry and even grown to love him. She never thought she would, but here she was totally in love with Harry Potter. She knew she had to share with Hermione and she didn't mind it that much. She liked Hermione some and grew to love her like a sister.

"How was your day you two?" Harry asked.

"Tiring" Hermione answered.

"Good, I've got a few proposals to go through then I'll be done" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"I was thinking" he said.

This got both girls' attention.

"Why don't we have a nice intimate dinner, just the three of us" Harry suggested.

"I love it Harry, we haven't had time alone for a long time" Hermione said smiling.

Daphne nodded.

"I agree. I have a dress that I've been dying to wear" she said.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven" Harry said with a smile.

The two girls nodded.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry picked up both of his wives and they had a nice dinner together.

"What's the special occasion Harry?" Hermione asked during the meal.

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well you don't decided to have dinner with us like this without a reason. So out with it Potter" Hermione said sending one of her patent looks at her husband.

Harry gulped. He knew he couldn't sneak anything by Hermione. She knew him too well.

Daphne sat back with a curious look on her face.

"Yes Harry, please tell us what is going on" she said.

Harry sighed. He had no way out.

"Well, I decided to have this meal with you two since I have something planned" he said.

"Ha, I knew it" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione dear, lets let our husband tell us before we bring out the pitchforks" Daphne said.

Hermione ducked her head from embarrassment.

"Right, well, I've decided we will be taking a vacation" Harry said.

"That sounds lovely Harry, but I can't get away because I have so much work" Daphne said.

"Same with me Harry. I can't away, I'm swamped" Hermione said.

"I know, so I talked to both of your bosses and they agreed that you've both working very hard and in need of a break. So they agreed time off for both of you" Harry said.

Daphne and Hermione were shocked. Harry went over their heads and talked to their bosses into taking vacation. They didn't know how to react at the moment.

"You two have so much vacation built up anyway that we can have a nice holiday. Besides, I've been wanting to get away for a while since it's been non stop since the end of the war" Harry said.

"Harry" Hermione said.

Harry prepared himself for a shellacking since he didn't consult her on this.

"I don't have any clothes for the trip for wherever we are going" Hermione said.

Harry relaxed a bit, but was still on alert. He knew Hermione and knew she might have a plan in mind to harm him.

"Don't worry Harry, we aren't mad. We were just shocked. I think this vacation is a wonderful idea. I was close to hexing someone, which means I need a break" Daphne said.

Harry looked at Daphne and knew she was fine with it. Hermione, he was still wary of.

"I'm not mad Harry. Just a bit upset that you did talk to me first" Hermione said.

Harry finally relaxed.

"Sorry, but I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise" he said sheepishly.

Both of his wives smiled at him.

"Well now, I think we have some planning to do" Hermione said.

Daphne nodded.

The rest of the night they planned their vacation.

**End**


	45. Luna Lovegood 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 45: Luna Lovegood**

Luna skipped around as she played around the stream near her home. She was humming a tune that she had made up. What she was looking for was anybody's guess.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Luna sang.

There was no answer and if there was anyone around they'd think the little blond girl had gone crazy. Luna though just began humming again as she moved away from the stream and headed for the woods. Still looking around trying to find whatever it was she was looking for. She'd look under rocks and leaves. And every once and a while she'd call out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are"

This went on for a few hours with Luna searching to no avail. But it didn't seem to dampen her spirits as she had a smile on her face the entire time. It was like that because she liked the hunt.

"I know you're here somewhere the Dinglebears are sniffing around you" Luna called.

No response was heard and Luna skipped off humming. She headed to a new area and kept up her search.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was getting a bit late and Luna had twigs and leaves in her hair and her clothes. But she didn't seem to even notice as she kept up her search.

"I am getting warmer" Luna called out.

Again no response.

Luna didn't seem all that worried that night was slowly falling and she kept up her search. Soon she had reached a part of the woods she had yet explored. She scrunched her brow then nodded. She began searching even though she'd probably get lost. That's when she felt a shift. She smiled.

"There you are" she said.

Again no response.

"I am close now. You can come out" Luna said happily.

Just like before no response.

Luna didn't seem upset and kept looking. She had her hands out grabbing air until she felt fabric. She smiled and yanked it off to reveal a smiling Harry Potter.

"Bout time Luna, I was afraid I was going to here all night like times before" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you know I've gotten better at seeking" Luna said.

"Well lets get back and have some dinner. I am sure you're starved" Harry said.

"Pudding for dessert?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna" Harry chuckled then kissed the lithe blond on the top of the head.

The pair made it back and headed inside where they had a nice meal with one another. The meal finished when Luna had her fill of pudding, which took a while since she ate a lot of pudding. She loves her pudding.

Once they were done they settled in the living room.

"So since you found me, what would you like your reward to be?" Harry asked.

Luna hopped into Harry's lap and snuggled in.

"Hmmm, how about a nice bubble bath then a good night snuggle" the blond suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Would it just be you in the bath though?" Harry asked.

"Of course not silly. Bath time alone is no fun. You should know that" Luna giggled.

Harry smiled and kissed Luna on the cheek and carried her in to the bathroom to make good on that promise. After the joint bath and Luna in her favorite fluffy blue bathrobe the two laid down in bed holding one another.

"Mmmm, this is nice" Luna said with a wide some on her face.

"It is" Harry said then kissed Luna's nose.

"Night my Harry" Luna yawned.

"Night Luna, my seeker" Harry said.

**End**


	46. Padma Patil 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 46: Padma Patil**

Padma flicked a piece of stray hair with a puff of breath as she stood on a high ladder trying to organize some books. She had a stack of them beside her just waiting to be put away. Now usually she used magic for this, but once and a while she liked to do it the muggle way. It felt nice to physically do the work than be lazy. Besides, it helped keep her in shape, somewhat. She bent down to grab another book when the ladder creaked. She knew the ladder was very old and probably not super stable, but figured that it could hold her. She was wrong as the rung she was on broke and she fell.

_I am going to die_ she thought even though that thought was quite stupid.

But she didn't feel the ground. No, what she felt was a pair of strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes, whish were closed and saw herself staring into a pair of bright green ones.

"Hey Pad, nice of you to drop in" Harry Potter said with a smirk.

"Not funny Harry, and can you please put me down" Padma said blushing slightly.

Harry let her down and Padma smoothed out her skirt. She'd had a crush on Harry since their school days and it didn't help that he was now a frequent visitor to the bookstore where she worked at part time.

"So what brings you back here to day Harry?" Padma asked.

"Oh nothing much, I just felt like visiting" Harry said with a smile.

Padma's eyebrow raised at this. Usually Harry always had an excuse to see her. This was the first time he didn't. What was he planning?

"So, are you free?" Harry asked.

Padma scrunched her brow. What was he getting at?

"Want to get something to eat, my treat" Harry said flashing his famous smile.

Padma had to fight the blush that was creeping across her cheeks. Not even she was immune to the Potter charm.

"S-s-sure" the former Ravenclaw stuttered out.

"Great, I'll pick you up from her when your shift is over" Harry said with a grin.

Padma could only nod and Harry left.

_What just happened?_ Padma thought as she stood there.

/Scene Break/

Padma was soon off and she sighed. She wasn't sure if Harry was going to show up or not. She was a bit worried that he wouldn't. But why was she worried about that? I mean, it's only Harry for Merlin sake. Why should she be so giddy about her date with Harry?

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting" Harry said.

This broke Padma's train of thought as she looked up to see Harry smiling at her. Again a blush slowly crept up her cheeks.

"Well lets get going then" Harry said taking Padma's arm.

Padma allowed Harry to lead her. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but somehow knew he'd protect her. Soon Harry apparated them away and Padma had to blink and look around to get her bearings. Where was she?

"You need to get changed for dinner, so that's why we're here in Paris to get you the right outfit. Money is no object" Harry said with a smile.

Harry had apparated them to Paris. That wasn't possible. It was too far away to do. But from the look on Harry's face he just proved it was. Or that if your name is Harry Potter than nothing is impossible. Soon she led into a very high-end boutique. She took her time looking. She wasn't like her sister and was a fashion queen of some kind, but she knew that this clothing was amazingly expensive. She chose carefully and Harry bought it for her though she balked slightly at the price.

Once that was done Harry had her change and they went to a very fancy restaurant. Padma looked around and was amazed at everything around her.

"I wanted our first date to be memorable" Harry said with a smile.

"First date Harry, are you that confident that I'll give you another?" Padma asked teasingly.

"Well, I figured that I needed to do something grand to start off the night, but I have more in store that will help me get that second date" Harry said with a grin.

Padma was very curious on what Harry had planned and tried to get it out of him. But he was mum about the whole thing. Soon they ordered and they chatted about their lives after Hogwarts, the war.

Padma had survived the war with only scars and a limp in her left leg. A curse hit her left leg, which made her fear that it would be lost, but thankfully madam Pomfrey was able to save it though it would never be as strong as it was.

As for Harry. He defeated Voldemort and won it all. He had done his duty and then disappeared from the wizarding world for a bit til everything calmed down. He kept in contact with his two best friends, Hermione and Neville. Ron had died in the fight before the final and battle. Neville quickly stepped up and soon became Harry's new best mate. Though the young Longbottom lord knew he could never replace Ron, but he stood by Harry when he needed it. Harry did come back to Britain a few times for weddings and other events though only his friends knew when he came back.

Back to the date the two enjoyed their time and found they had a lot in common though there were from different houses in school. Padma found that Harry was quite smart and only hid his intelligence til recently. She liked the conversations they were engaging in. He showed views that she had never thought of, and liked the challenge he gave her intellectually.

Once dinner was over Harry took her to a large room. She wasn't sure where she was until the lights came on. She gasped when all she could see was wall-to-wall books. The bookcase reached the ceiling, which were very high. There was so many of them that her eyes never stayed in one area.

"I knew you'd love it" Harry said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

Padma couldn't speak. She was in nirvana.

"Welcome to the Potter ancestral library. This is where all the books that the Potters have gathered are congregated before they are sent off to another of the Potter property's library" Harry said.

Padma couldn't believe it. This was the central core of the Potter library. Every single book owned by the Potters as well as the Blacks was here.

"I have given you full access to this" Harry said.

Padma tore her eyes off the books and to Harry. She couldn't believe Harry would present her with something like this on their first date.

"So, did I snag a second date?" Harry said.

"YES! YES! YES!" Padma screamed.

Harry chuckled.

**End**


	47. Alicia Spinnet 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 47: Alicia Spinnet**

Alicia Spinnet sighed as she cleaned up the practice field. She grumbled about having picked the short straw this time and highly suspected that her teammates lengthen their straws so it would be her. She grunted as she lifted up the trunk that held the four balls. She hated this since there was always sight moved by the Bludgers struggling to get free. She soon finished the clean up and wiped her brow.

"Hey Leesh, you finished?"

Alicia turned around to find Harry smiling at her. She couldn't help, but smile back since Harry had a way of smiling that relaxed her.

"Yeah, now I'm going home to take a nice soothing bath" she said.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked with wigging eyebrows.

Alicia laughed and rolled her eyes. She was amazed this was the same boy she, Katie and Angelina teased so much in school. There was an unofficial contest to see who could get Harry turn red the most.

"Sorry Harry, but my tub is too small for both of us" she said.

"So we'd have to squeeze together. Doesn't sound like a horrible thing" Harry said with a smirk.

Alicia blushed slightly at that as her mind went into imagination overdrive. She had to shake her head vigorously to clear her head.

"How about I meet down at our usual place once I get clean up?" she suggested.

"Sure, I'll be in our usual booth" Harry said.

With that they parted ways and Alicia apparated to her flat and had her bath then changed into something more comfortable. She then apparated to a muggle pub that she and Harry always went to. They went to this muggle pub since it was quite easy for them to go and not be recognized by anyone. She found him in their booth and climbed in opposite of him.

"So how was practice?" Harry asked.

"Annoying, I highly doubt we'll make the playoffs this year" Alicia said.

"Come on, you pretty much rebuild the entire team to compete. I thought you said a few months ago that this was a championship bound team?" Harry asked.

Alicia sighed.

"I know I said that, but I was wrong. There are so many egos to work with and I really hate it" she said.

"Sounds like you could use a vacation" Harry commented.

"I wished I could, but I am captain this year" Alicia said.

"Captain, congratulations" Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks, but it seems that I am getting all the work the captain should be doing" Alicia said with a tired sigh.

"Cheer up Alicia, if the season will go as badly as you think it will then it will be over soon than you think" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Alicia mumbled.

The rest of the night the two talked, drank and ate.

/Scene Break/

It became very busy for Alicia and she barely had time to do her usual things in her life since the season started. The team started out losing their first match and badly. This seemed to start a trend and the whole team was ridiculed in the press. Alicia hated it since she was doing all she could in her spot as Chaser and couldn't be held responsible for the rest of the team. But even with all the stuff going on she still had time to talk and spend time with Harry. That was the only highlight of the season. Harry went every one of her games cheering for her. It helped to have a friendly face in the crowd.

/Scene Break/

Once the season was over Alicia was so glad that Harry took her out in celebration.

"Why do you want to celebrate Harry? Our record was the second worst in team history" Alicia asked.

"We're celebrating because you survived your first year as captain and with flying colors in my most humble opinion" Harry said.

Alicia smiled. She liked the way Harry knew how to cheer her up.

"Come on, to the pub" Harry said.

Alicia followed Harry into the pub and found it dark.

"Harry, what is going on here?" she asked.

Soon the lights came on and a huger shout of 'Surprise!' rang out.

Alicia was shocked. There in front of her was her friends and family. They were all wearing Spinnet jerseys either from her Gryffindor days or her team now. She turned to Harry for an explanation.

"You looked down and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. So what better way than to throw a party with all of your friends and family" Harry said.

Alicia threw her arms around Harry and kissed on the lips.

"You're the best Harry" she said.

Harry chuckled and led her into the mob.

The night was great and Alicia found that Harry rented out the entire pub just for the night. She had a great time talking with her two former teammates Katie and Angelina as well as Fred and George and Oliver Wood. She also chatted with others she knew and a smile was firmly etched on her face the entire night.

Soon it was time to call it a night and Harry walked Alicia back. It was a nice night and a walk helped them burn some of the alcohol from their systems. Once they got to Alicia's door she turned to Harry.

"Thank you Harry, for everything" she said sincerely.

"Anything for you miss Spinnet" Harry said smiling.

Alicia kissed Harry one last time then turned in. Harry smiled as he walked out whistling.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this was one was more friendship than anything, but I thought I laid a bit of foundation for something more between the two.**


	48. Daphne Greengrass 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 48: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne had a frown on her face as she is taking part in another Greengrass Christmas party. She twirled a half full flute of champagne. She was bored. She didn't want to be here. She'd rather be out with her friends. She saw that her sister was eating up the attention with her arm draped around her husband, Draco Malfoy. Daphne still didn't recognize her former classmate and as her brother in-law. She still hated him for all he put her through during their school years.

He sneered at her, called her names, he threatened her. He did all of this, except touch her. He like all of the Slytherins at that time feared her. She was the ice queen of Slytherin of course and no messed with her. If did, they'd be hexed to oblivion.

"Fancy meeting you here Greengrass?"

Daphne looked up to find Harry Potter looking at her with those dazzling green eyes and lopsided smile. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she cultured her face to be expressionless.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked coolly.

"Your father invited me," Harry said.

"You're only here because you have businesses that my father wants" Daphne said plainly.

"I know that, I'm not as dumb as you think" Harry said.

"Whatever, are here alone or did you bring that Weasley with you?" Daphne asked.

"Why'd I bring Ron, he'd never enter a house that had so many current and former Slytherins in it?" Harry asked.

"Not that Weasley, Potter. I meant her," Daphne snapped.

"Oh, no I didn't" Harry said.

"Oh?" Daphne said.

"We broke up. I found out she was cheating on me with Dean and Seamus" Harry said scowling.

"I never knew the little Weasley could be that scandalous," Daphne said with a bit of intrigue.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about her," Harry said.

"So what should we talk about then Potter?" Daphne asked now leaning closer to Harry.

Harry was a bit taken back at Daphne's change in behavior. He never thought he'd have the ice queen of Slytherin coming onto him. But he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. He was a male and knew that Daphne was a very beautiful woman. Merlin, she was probably the most beautiful woman he's ever met.

"Oh, how about how I can talk to your father. I'm not very good in business and I need an advisor of some kind," Harry said with a smirk.

"Really, and what makes you think I'd help you?" Daphne asked.

"I have my ways" Harry whispered in Daphne's ear.

Daphne shivered as Harry's hot breath caressed her ear. Her whole body was tingling and she felt a fire within her she had never felt. Could Potter be the one for her?

"I am intrigued," she said breathlessly.

"Really, I think we need to find a private place to discuss this proposal" Harry suggested.

"Follow me Potter" Daphne said.

Harry followed Daphne watching as she swayed her hips enticingly. He couldn't take his eyes of Daphne's shapely figure. Soon they reached a door that Daphne knew would be empty. She opened and led Harry in. Once inside she closed the door and placed as many charms and spells on it to make sure they'd not be disturbed.

She turned around only to have her lips captured in a kiss with Harry. She moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and she could feel his arms wrap around her waist.

/Scene Break/

The two were on the lounge both hot and sweaty. A conjured blanket covered both of their naked bodies. Daphne's once manicured hair was now ruffled and disheveled. Harry's hair was wilder than before. Daphne's body was resting on top of Harry's, her head resting on his chest. Both were very content and satisfied.

"So, have we come to an arrangement?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think we have Harry" Daphne said.

With a final kiss that sealed the deal.

**End**


	49. Cho Chang 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Cho Chang**

Cho awoke to someone pushing her nose like a button. First she scrunched her face and wiggled her nose hoping to get rid of whatever was causing the irritation. That didn't work, so she rolled over. Again no relief. Soon she got so fed up she opened her eyes to find a pair of sparkling green one staring at her.

"Morning Beauty, time to get up" Harry said.

Cho groaned and rolled over in hopes to getting back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said. He then tugged the covers off.

Cho shivered since all she was wearing was a pair of boy shorts and a tank-top.

"Harry, it's too early for practice" she groaned.

"Cho, we're on our break we don't have practice" Harry said.

Cho's eyes opened wearily.

"Then why'd you wake me?" she asked.

"Because it's Christmas" Harry said.

Cho shifted and got up.

"Fine, fine, I'm up" she said.

"Good, stay there and I'll get breakfast" Harry said.

Cho did as she was told. She stretched a bit and yawned. When Harry returned he was levitating a tray of food in the air. He gently placed in front of Cho. Cho's mouth was watering at the smells.

"Dig in" Harry said.

Cho had to stop herself from doing a Ron Weasley and diving head long into the food. She ate at a fast, but decent rate. Harry watched this and chuckled. He knew his wife prided herself in being above his friend Ron. Who had yet to learn any manners.

Once done eating Cho went and took a shower. When she was fresh and ready she headed downstairs to find Harry waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas love" Harry said.

Cho smiled, "Merry Christmas Harry."

After sitting down they took turns unwrapping their presents. Soon it was down to just the one Harry had gotten her. She looked at it curiously since it was in a small box. She opened it to find a sprig of mistletoe. She looked at Harry perplexed.

"I thought I'd give you something to remind you of our first kiss" Harry said.

Cho smiled and took the small piece of plant out and held it above her head.

"Really, because I think I need something more to remind me" she said teasingly.

Harry smiled and leaned forward.

The two kissed forgetting about all the rest of the gifts around them.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: yes I know, this one was very short.**


	50. Katie Bell 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: chap number fifty.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Katie Bell**

Katie smiled as she sat with Harry at a very nice restaurant. She was dressed to the nines tonight since Harry said it was special. She was dressed in a nice little red number that made the little black dress look like a potato sack. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun that she learned from Hermione and she was wearing just traces of make-up to bring out her facial features.

The whole evening started with Harry coming to her place that she shared with Alicia. He gave her a bouquet of flowers, all of them her favorites. Alicia provided the audience and aww's and sighs on cue.

Once Katie was dressed and ready Harry brought them to the restaurant where he had reservations waiting for them. During the meal they caught up with one another. Harry was back from a long mission that had him overseas for a period of time. Something about cross training with aurors in America or something.

Katie was working as a writer for the _Quidditch Weekly_, the source for everything Quidditch. It was a nice paying job and it helped that Katie played a little til she got injured. The healer told her she would never be able to play again. Well she shocked them by playing, but they were friendly games at the Weasley house fondly named the Burrow and not professional. Still those games were fun to play.

She and Harry had started dating just before Katie's injury and he was there for her when she felt like her life was over. She hadn't played enough to make enough money to live on, which meant she had to find a new career. So Harry being the great boyfriend he is helped look for one. Of course it was easy to do. Harry was the hero of the wizarding world and even now with the war being over for a couple years people still were in awe of him and willing to bend over backward to do anything for him.

"This has been a great night Harry, but I still don't understand why tonight is so special?" Katie asked.

"Ah, the special part comes later Chimes" Harry said with a smile.

Katie frowned a bit. Harry's nickname for her. Chimes. Since Bell was her last name Harry thought chimes would work perfectly since bells chime. Okay, he may not be the perfect boyfriend, but he was above most guys she dated.

Soon the meal ended and Harry apparated them back to his place.

"Wait here, I'll get your gift" Harry said.

Katie furrowed her brow. Gift? Why would she be getting a gift? It wasn't her birthday, nor was it their anniversary. He hadn't done anything bad that she knew of to warrant him to shower with things. So what was Harry planning? She knew Harry was still a constant surprise. It was a gift he had.

Harry came back with a box. He handed it to her and Katie opened it. It was a Quaffle. Why'd Harry give her a Quaffle.

"Open it" Harry said.

Katie found the hidden seams and opened the Quaffle to reveal, a Bludger. What the Merlin's name is going on here? She looked at Harry with a confused look.

"Open it" Harry said.

Katie sighed and found the seams to the Bludger and opened it and found a Golden Snitch. She took it out and looked at Harry.

"I know, I know, open it" she huffed.

Harry just smiled at her.

Katie opened the Snitch and gasped. Inside the small ball was a ring. The ring had three stones. They were shaped like the three balls used for the game. A ruby Quaffle, a black colored stone Bludger, and a yellow stone for the Snitch. The band was gold with crimson veins winding around it.

"I had the goblins make this sometime ago" Harry said.

Katie was still in shock. This couldn't be, could it? Was he actually asking? Her mind was both blank and buzzing at the same time.

Harry got down on one knee.

"Katie Anastasia Bell, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Katie shouted as she tackled Harry.

Thankfully the ring was still nestled in the Snitch as it fell to the couch as Katie made out with her fiancé furiously in thanks for what he has done. It wouldn't til tomorrow morning when Katie would have that ring around her ring. She was quite busy at the moment.

**End**


	51. Susan Bones 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one is an odd one. Please just go with it, okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Susan Bones**

Healer Susan Amelia Bones sighed as she looked at the chart in her hand. She headed into to the exam room and found her patient waiting there and when he saw her he smiled.

"Hey there Curly Sue" he greeted.

Susan shot a glare at her patient for using that name. She didn't know he called her that since her strawberry blond hair wasn't curly at all. She even pointed this out to him, but just shrugged and said it still worked.

"Mr. Potter, what have you gotten into this time?" Susan asked in a professional tone.

"What, no small talk Sue. Where's the one-on-one care?" Harry asked smirking.

Susan felt her temples throb slightly. Why is it that he had to give her a damn headache every time he came here? She wished she could push him off on another healer, but he had personally requested her and stated that she would be the only healer he'd see ever since Poppy Pomfrey died.

"Just tell me what happened" Susan said trying to keep her nice demeanor.

"Sure thing Sue" Harry said flashing her one of his lopsided grins.

What Susan heard was a short synopsis of the mission Harry was on and how he got hurt. He completed the mission though, which he was proud of. Susan just sighed at how reckless Harry still was even after all these years. You'd think age would have given him some wisdom, but it looked like that was only a pipe dream.

"Honestly Mr. Potter, why must you take so many foolish risk?" Susan asked in a huff.

"I like the thrill" Harry said with a roguish grin.

Susan rolled her eyes and began healing Harry. It wasn't as bad some of the times Harry came in since this time he came in on his own power. Sometimes he had to be carried in due to him being unconscious from either a spell, blood loss or other things. Once she finished she jotted down what she had done.

"So, you up for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I'll have you know I am engaged" Susan said firmly.

"Who's the lucky bloke who's stealing my favorite healer?" Harry asked.

Susan laughed.

"Like I'd tell you" she said as she toyed with her engagement ring.

"Fine, well catch you later" Harry said hopping off the table.

"Before you go I want you to not do any strenuous activities. You are still mending" Susan said before Harry got out the door.

"Fine" Harry said.

"I'll also alert the DMLE that you'll need some leave time to heal. So don't go into work for a few days" Susan said.

"Whatever" Harry said then left waving his hand at her as he walked away.

Susan sighed and shook her head.

/Scene Break/

Susan sighed in relief as she finished her shift. She apparated to her home and entered it only to be spun around and pushed against the door. Her lips were crushed with another pair. She gasped as she kissed back and ran her hands through her assailant's hair.

Finally pulling back the assailant grinned.

"How was your day?"

"Tiresome, but you just made it better" Susan said with a bright smile.

"Glad I can do that. So any interesting patients today?"

"Yes, my usual came by and flirted with me like usual" Susan said.

"Bastard, are you sure I can't hurt him?"

Susan laughed.

"Now Harry dear, how can you hex your own ass?" she asked full of giggles.

Harry Potter pouted at his fiancé. Yes, you've heard right. Harry and Susan are engaged. They kept their relationship hidden with only their close friends knowing about them. That's why they had the act while they were both on the clock. So no one would suspect they were a serious item.

"And what did I tell you about taking it easy?" Susan asked now getting a hold of herself.

"Sorry Sue, Can't help it. You always dead sexy" Harry said with a smirk.

Susan shook her head.

"Whatever Harry, but we're not doing _it_ tonight" she said firmly.

"Ahh come on Sue. Sure we can. If I hurt anything then you're here to put me right. I know you have more than capable hands" Harry said with his green eyes darkening somewhat.

Susan shivered. Damn, why does he have to have that affect on her?

"No Harry, not tonight" she said trying to stay strong.

"Ahh come on Sue, you know you want to" Harry whispered into Susan's ear.

Susan shivered as she suppressed a moan as Harry's hands caressed her sides.

"N-n-no Harry" she stuttered out.

"Just once, I promise" Harry said.

"You know we never stop at one" Susan said in a breathy tone.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Oh, what the hell" Susan mumbled as she gave into Harry's advances.

Harry grinned as he lifted Susan and placed her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom.

"Come, you can give me a thorough physical" he said.

Susan laughed.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Susan and Harry laid there snuggling into one another. Both had very content smiles on their faces.

"Mmmm, I think that was the best so far" Susan commented.

"I'll have to agree, you sure put those anatomy classes to good use" Harry said.

Susan blushed.

"Well, yeah, I guess" she mumbled.

Harry tighten his hold on Susan's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"So, did I pass doc?" he asked.

"Yes you did, but I'll need to revaluate you in the morning, just to make sure my findings are spot on" Susan said in a professional tone.

"Can't wait" Harry said.

Susan fell asleep knowing she couldn't wait also.

**End**


	52. Padma Patil 6

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 52: Padma Patil**

Padma growled as she held her side. She was bleeding slightly due to a cutting hex that her enemy shot at her. She was so going to make the bastard pay.

"You okay Patil?"

Padma turned and found a pair of green eyes looking at her with concern.

"Fine Potter, just fix me up and let me get that asshole for nicking me" Padma growled.

Harry sighed and waved his wand to heal her. He then saw her turn around and fire off several hexes at a time. When she turned back around he let out a whistle.

"Mighty fine path of destruction you did there Pad" Harry commented.

"Thanks Potter, but why are you still here. I am safe, mission's over go back to the others" Padma said waving Harry away.

"No can do Pad. Ordered to help assist you" Harry said.

"And just when do you follow orders Potter?" Padma asked.

"When it is a part of Hermione's battle plan. I've known her for far too long to go against what she wants" Harry said.

The battle that was going on was a mock one. The curses were real. Harry and Hermione wanted to test the DA in real combat situations though they made sure all safety measures were in place so no one would be severely hurt or ended up dead. Hermione was in command of this test since she was the one who thought it up. Harry just did as he was told since he knew that being on the wrong end of Hermione was something he'd rather avoid. She knew some very nasty spells.

"Fine, just back me up" Padma said.

"Aye, aye ma'am" Harry said and saluted.

Padma rolled her eyes and got back to fighting.

/Scene Break/

At the end of the mock battle there were few 'casualties', but Hermione was pleased how well the DA performed and told them that the next meeting would be a while so they could rest.

Padma headed to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find those piercing green eyes upon her and she shivered. Those eyes were so intense.

"What can I do for you Harry?" she asked.

Since they were in a more comfortable setting Padma used Harry's first name.

"I thought you'd care to join me for a nice bath" Harry said.

"Sure, I am sore and a hot soak sounds nice" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

In the Prefects bath Padma was wearing a snug one piece dark blue swimsuit with Harry in a crimson trunks. The water was running and Harry was pouring in potion to help sooth their aching muscles. Soon they both climbed in and Padma let out a content sigh as she let her body relax.

"Feel good Pad?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Padma groaned with eyes closed.

Harry chuckled and made his way over so he was behind Padma. She opened her eyes and turned her head.

"What are you up to Harry?" the Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"Thought I'd relax you a bit" Harry said.

"Oh, how?" Padma asked curiously.

Harry then began to gently massage Padma's back.

"Oh, mmmm, feels good" Padma mumbled.

"So tense Pad, you need to loosen up" Harry commented as he found a tight muscle.

"Can't, have so many things to deal with" Padma said with her eyes closed.

"So, doesn't mean you have to stress yourself out" Harry said.

"Not so easy with all that is going on" Padma said enjoying the feeling of Harry's hands on her back.

"Make time" Harry said as he got to work on Padma's shoulders.

Padma was soon lost to the ministrations of Harry's hands. They felt so good on her. They attacked each of her stressed out trouble areas and eliminated them with precision. Soon she felt more relaxed than she had ever been.

"How you feeling Pad?" Harry asked.

"God, never stop" Padma moaned.

Harry chuckled.

"Whatever say Pad, but what about payment?" he whispered into Padma's ear.

Padma shivered as she felt Harry's hot breath caress her ear. She turned with her dark mocha eyes zeroing in on Harry.

"I think we can come to some arrangement" she said in a husky tone.

Harry smiled and wasted no time pulling Padma into a kiss. Padma returned the kissed heatedly.

/Scene Break/

The two came out of the baths feeling so much better. Padma had a very goofy grin on her face. Her whole face just screamed 'I just got laid and it was the best'. While Harry had a grin on his face that needed no reading whatsoever.

Before they parted ways Harry pulled Padma into another kiss.

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"Yes, and next time I might do the massaging" Padma said.

"Can't wait" Harry said.

They turned and headed off in their own directions with Harry smacking Padma's butt for good measure. Padma squawked, but didn't turn back.

Harry headed back knowing he'd have some good dreams tonight.

**End**


	53. Astoria Greengrass 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: the first brand new chap of this my revamped HBG series. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Astoria Greengrass**

Harry sighed as he sat in his desk in his study. There was so much work he had to do with all the new proposals that was offered by other families to the Potters. Most of them were bullshit, but there were a few gems within the piles of dung. Harry had to shift through them to find them since his usual assistant, Hermione, was on a vacation he forced her on since she wouldn't take one without being forced.

He was working so hard he didn't hear the door open or the padding of feet on the rug. It wasn't til he felt the person plop into his lap. He blinked since his concentration was broken. He looked down and found a blond bundle in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his torso with her head resting on his chest. She was looking up at him with her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Story, what are you doing up this late?" Harry asked.

"I was asleep, but found I was missing my favorite cuddle toy" Astoria said pouting.

Harry sighed.

"Story, you know I have to keep working to get through these things" he said.

"I know, but I miss my husband's body next to mine at night" Astoria said frowning.

Harry sighed again as he kissed Astoria on the top of her head.

"Sorry love" he said.

"Come to bed" Astoria whined.

"Can't I have a couple more to go through tonight then I'll come" Harry said.

Astoria wasn't going to budge so she sat in Harry's lap as Harry worked. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as sleep was slowly taking her. She could feel and hear Harry's soothing heartbeat and steady breathing. It was all calming to her and it made her try harder to fight sleep in a futile battle.

"Story, go to bed, you're exhausted" Harry said.

"No, not til you go too" Astoria said stubbornly.

Harry sighed. He should've known his wife wouldn't leave go when asked to. She was stubborn like a bull and it took a whole lot to budge, like Ron with his never wavering faith in the Chudley Cannons. Soon he was finished with his last proposal for the night and sighed. He looked at the clock on his desk and shook his head. It was late. He then looked down and saw Astoria was fast asleep in his lap. Her arms was still loosely wrapped around his torso and her head resting on his chest. Her breathing was gentle and slow.

With careful moves he picked Astoria up and got up himself. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her down and changed for bed. He then crawled in and felt Astoria latch onto him like a leech as he heard a murmured sigh of content.

"Night my Little Angel" Harry said kissing his wife's lips.

Astoria smiled as she snuggled in deeper.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: yes I know, it's short. But I think it does the job. I want to let you all know also that the chaps after this one will also be in HBG in yourfanfiction, but they'll be mixed with the M chaps so that means you might be reading these ones twice. Once here and the other on yourfanfiction when I posted them there. Just to let you know.**


	54. Parvati Patil 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 54: Parvati Patil**

Parvati sat by the Black Lake. A frown marred her pretty face. It was the end. She'd be graduating from Hogwarts and entering the real world, but somehow the real world just wasn't the right word to use. She had survived the final battle along with her sister and that changed her. She saw death and she had killed. She was different now. Not many understood that, only those who were with her during the fighting and they weren't too numerous. They lost a lot of good people, friends, in that last fight. She remembered the clean up and how hollow the win seemed to be. She didn't celebrate like many others. No, she found a corner and cried herself to sleep. That was when the nightmares began.

Images of the war plagued her mind and she only got a few hours of sleep per night. It was terrible reliving each moment, seeing your friends die and not able to do something about it. Those dead faces staring at her. They would never leave her.

"What are you doing down here Parvati?"

Parvati's head shot up and her wand out, an old reflex from fighting.

"Easy Parv, it's me, Harry" Harry said with his hands out showing he was unarmed.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I was just lost in thought" Parvati said feeling a bit embarrassed at how she reacted.

"No problem, I did the same thing, but I actually hexed Ron when he woke me" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"You hexed Ron?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, why'd you think he was walking so odd those few days?" Harry asked.

"That was you, I thought he pissed Hermione off again and she did something about it" Parvati said with wide eyes.

"No, but Hermione did compliment me on my aim" Harry said with a smile.

Parvati smiled too. A real smile, not like the ones she's pasted on for the past several weeks.

"There's that smile, I was wondering where it was" Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Parv, I know what you're going through. I am going through the same thing. It helps to talk about it. I'd have gone crazy if it wasn't for Hermione. I want to help you if you'd let me" Harry said.

Parvati smiled.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it" she said softly.

"It's nothing Parv, even though we've graduated we're still lions and you are still a valuable member of the DA" Harry said slinging an around Parvati's shoulders.

Parvati looked at the lake and smiled again. She leaned her head and rested it on Harry's shoulder as she felt him tighten his grip on her.

_The future is looking brighter already_ the Patil thought.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one not much romance and more friendship, but I hinted at it in the end of something more.**


	55. Daphne Greengrass 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 55: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin was nervous. She had originally planned to skip the stupid Yule Ball since every guy who asked her out wanted just one thing from her and she would never give it to them at all. That is until she got an invite she never expected to get.

**Flashback**

Daphne blinked as she stared at the note. It had dropped into her lap during potions and she looked around to see who had dropped it. But she found no one. She pocketed the note to read or destroy later. She headed to a classroom she knew was usually empty and first scanned the note for any spells or charms. You can never be too careful. Once it was clear the note was clean she opened it.

_Daphne,_

_I know this will seem odd, but I would like to meet you because I have something very important to ask you and I wish to do it in private. Now I know that you are very suspicious of this and I wish there was something I could do about that, but I haven't a clue on what. So I wish you to take a leap of faith and meet me at the badger portrait on the fourth floor at seven tonight. There say the password which is 'Rose Bud'. I will be waiting for you._

_Secret admirer_

Daphne was very curious as to who this person was and decided to meet him. She would however be careful and armed just in case. She went through the rest of her day then a little before seven headed to the fourth floor. She found the badger portrait and mutter the password. The portrait swung open and Daphne entered. There she found was the last person she'd ever expect.

There stood Harry Potter.

"What is this Potter?" she asked keeping an eye out for a trap of some kind.

"Easy there Daphne. I just want to talk and ask you something, that's all" Harry said.

Daphne quirked a brow. When did Potter start to use her first name? It was usually Greengrass in public.

"Please sit and I will tell you why I wanted to talk to you in private" Harry said as he gesture to an emerald green wingback chair which sat opposite to the crimson red one Harry was sitting in.

Daphne decided to humor Potter for now and sat down. She had a hand close to her wand though just in case.

"Look Daphne, I'll get right to the point. Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

Daphne's eyes widen. What was Potter playing at asking her this? He knew she shot down several guys already for asking her, heck, she even hexed a few who tried to pressure her into it.

"I know this is shocking with me asking you, but please hear me out before you say no and hex me, alright" Harry said.

Daphne nodded.

"Alright, well, as you probably don't know is I've been watching you" Harry said.

Daphne's eyes narrowed at this.

"Nothing bad, just in class and stuff. I find you fascinating since you don't bow down to Malfoy and his idiot group. Just this makes me like you. I have also seen how strong you are and I like that, also, I um, have a thing for smart girls as well" Harry said blushing at the 'smart girls' part, "you are a mystery to me and I'd like to figure you out. I'd like to get to know you better since you may act all cold and stuff, but I know there's a soft warm side in you and like to see it."

Daphne was blown back. Did Potter actually say he liked her? That can't be right at all. She did find him to be an enigma of sorts. He wasn't like any boy she had ever met before. If she was honest with herself Harry had caught her eye. He was one of the boys at Hogwarts that she would be willing to date, and that list was very, very small.

"Fine Potter, I'll go with you" she said.

"Really?" Harry asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, but we're going to keep this a secret, and I will want to get to know you before the dance" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"What is it you want to know?" he asked with a smile.

Daphne had her eyes opened that night. After that they met up as much as they could and learned more and more about each other. They both liked what they learned and their feelings for each other slowly grew. Daphne also taught Harry how to dance since he hadn't a clue how. She liked being in his arms and made many excuses to practice just so she could be in his arms. Though she'd never admit it.

**End of Flashback**

"Daphne?"

Daphne looked up and smiled as she took in her Harry's dress robes, which were dark forest green and matched his eyes. Merlin, he looked so good.

"Ready Daph?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, lets knock their socks off" Daphne said with a smile.

The two got in line to be called with the other Champions and their dates. They were ready to face the school. Together.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this was rushed, I know, but I hope it still made sense to you all. I might expand on this later in a new story.**


	56. Cho Chang 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 56: Cho Chang**

Cho panted as she rested on her broom.

"Tired Chang?"

Cho looked up and glared at the person.

"Not at all Potter," she growled.

"Really, then you sweating and panting must be my imagination" Harry Potter said with amusement in his eyes and smirk playing on his lips.

Cho growled. She knew it was a mistake when she took up Harry on his offer to help train her. They had been going for the past three hours at full speed with no rest. Hell, her arms were tired as well as her legs. She didn't think she hold on much longer.

"Come on Chang, we're just getting started" Harry said.

Cho groaned as she followed Harry through the air.

The chase began as Harry ran through the trials of every tactic he knew. Cho felt like she was going through hell. Her muscles were screaming at her to stop. Her breathing was becoming ragged, and she knew she was about to pass out very soon.

"Lets take a break, come on lets land" Harry said.

Cho followed Harry and as soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed.

"Sorry Cho, I forget that not everyone has been trained by Oliver and Angelina" Harry apologized.

"Oliver I can see, but Angelina too. I thought she was sane," Cho muffled into the grass.

"I think she caught whatever bug Oliver had when she became captain" Harry said.

Cho just nodded since that was the only thing she could do. She rolled over on to her back still trying to get enough oxygen into her to stabilize. Harry sat next to her feeling fine. He only had a thin sheen of sweat on him and he looked neither tired nor worn out.

The training started off early. Harry woke her up then after a quick shower and small breakfast Harry had her running laps, doing sit ups, pull ups, as well as other kinds of exercises. Cho wasn't sure why Harry had her do this, but knew he had to have a reason. After a short cool down the flying came into play. Harry had Cho chase him trying to catch him. he said to think of him as a human sized snitch. Cho tried to, lord did she try, but Harry was just too quick for her. What annoyed her even more was that Harry wasn't even using his Firebolt either. No, he was using a Nimbus 2000 like Cho was.

How Harry made that broom do things that no Nimbus 2000 can do was beyond her. Even after seeing and playing against him during their time at Hogwarts it still amazed her.

"Okay Cho, we're going to do some strategizing now" Harry said.

"Will I have to move?" Cho mumbled.

"No, you don't, but could you sit up and pay attention?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Cho groaned and used what energy she had just gotten back and sat up. She didn't want to, but knew Harry might do something to her if she didn't listen.

"Right, lets get started" Harry said.

Cho's eyes went almost cross as Harry presented diagram after diagram along with very elaborate plays that actually moved to emphasize how they'd work.

"Get all that?" Harry asked after he was done.

"I think?" Cho asked.

Even though she was a Ravenclaw this was some advanced stuff and she had a hard time just figuring out half of the plays Harry had shown her.

"Good, we'll take a small break then we can get started on them" Harry said.

Cho just groaned.

/Scene Break/

Cho sighed as she just finished with a very hot shower. The training was over and all she wanted to do was lie on her comfy couch and not move for the next couple millennium or so.

"Feeling better Cho?" Harry asked as Cho exited from the girl's side of the locker room.

"If I wasn't so worn out I'd kill you Potter" Cho growled.

Harry chuckled.

"Come on, It wasn't so bad" he said.

Cho just grumbled as she sent a glare towards Harry.

"Anyway, you up for getting something to eat?" Harry asked no even phased by Cho's glare.

Cho heard her stomach growl loudly. She held it and nodded though there was a faint blush across her face.

"Good, I know a great little place" Harry said.

He then apparated himself and Cho away.

_So much for my date with my comfy couch_ Cho thought.

/Scene Break/

Harry led Cho to a nice muggle restaurant he goes to since no one knew him there as the Man-Who-Won or anything. They ate and chatted about anything other than Quidditch. Cho made that a rule before they were even seated. She just had her brain bashed in with Quidditch formations and strategies that was Seeker only to Seeker assisting. It was more than enough for one day.

After they ate Harry apparated Cho back to her place.

"So same time next week?" Harry asked.

"I don't think my muscles will be healed by then" Cho said.

Harry chuckled.

"I know a great way to sooth muscles" he said.

Cho saw a glint in Harry's eyes at this as the usual vibrant emerald orbs darken with lust. She shivered.

"Well then, come on in and show me" she said with as much lust as Harry was outputting.

Neither left Cho's apartment or her bedroom for the rest of the night or the next morning. They had to be through to make sure Cho didn't pull any muscles and that they were totally relaxed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: a weak ending, but I think it works. Okay, I've had a lot of reviews from people asking what the name of the other site where you can see the full series. Well here it is, . I use the same pen name like I do here and I also have the rest of my M work there too. Now, please stop asking me.**


	57. Penelope Clearwater 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 57: Penelope Clearwater**

Penny sighed as she brushed a strand of hair away from eyes. She was at another stupid Ministry function and her so-called boyfriend Percy was off sucking up to all the big shots. She hated going to these things since she felt so out of place. Though she was a witch and everything these functions just made her feel so small.

"You look as bored as I am."

Penny turned and smiled. A familiar face.

"Hello Harry" she greeted.

"Penny, where is Percy?" Harry asked.

"Who knows and I really don't care at the moment since he's the one that ditched me" Penny said frowning at her supposed loyal boyfriend.

"Ah, so he's brown nosing once again" Harry said.

"Yes he is" Penny said with a nod.

She saw no shame in hiding her boyfriend's major attribute. He did it well though without little success. He may know how to suck up, but he still had no guile really.

"Well since he's off rubbing his nose in Merlin's who knows what posterior would you mind keeping me company?" Harry asked.

"I'd be delight Harry. I am lonely when I am at these things" Penny said.

"Well then lets us be lonely together" Harry said with a smile.

Penny smiled and nodded. She liked Harry a lot ever since really meeting him at a Weasley family function. They hit it off and became good friends. They had a very common interest, they still stayed connected to their muggle roots. Harry's best friend, Hermione, was also a part of their little club since they were the only three who lived on the 'other' side. So Penny felt very comfortable with Harry.

"So what brings you here Harry. I thought you stayed away from these things like the plague?" Penny asked.

"An agreement I made with Hermione. I have to attend a certain number of these boring snore fests, and sadly she chose this one" Harry said with a sigh.

Penny smiled in sympathy. She did all she could to avoid these things. She scheduled her life just to get out of going. She always made sure she was really busy and couldn't go. But sadly it didn't work this time and here she was. What she did find kind of interest was Percy never noticed at all.

"So how many have come up to you offering their daughter's hand to you?" Penny asked.

"Ugh, too many" Harry said with annoyance.

Penny giggled since Harry was still a bachelor and didn't seemed like he wanted to settle down soon. She remembered Molly screaming and shouting when she found this out. It sounded like it was the end of the world.

After the war Harry and Ginny did get back together, but for a small spell. They found that they both changed too much and decided to stay friends. Molly was up in arms over this since her dream of a big Weasley family was ruined for good since Ron and Hermione didn't even get together at all and this was the final nail in the coffin.

"Ah come on Harry. I am sure there was some lovely witches in the group" Penny said with a smile.

"Yeah, who all look at me as the Man-Who-Won. Not me, Harry Potter" Harry said frowning.

"You'll never know if they will if you don't go out, you know" Penny said sagely.

"I know, but I haven't had really any freedom for seventeen years and I am doing a lot of catch up right now. I will settle down, but right now I am happy with what I am doing" Harry said.

Penny kind of envied Harry since Harry did a whole lot traveling after he defeated Voldemort. He traveled to places she dreamt about and hoped to go to. But with Percy as her boyfriend would probably never see since he never liked going anywhere except to work really.

"Where are you going next?" Penny asked curiously.

"Hmm, haven't really thought about it. But I think Japan next, or maybe China. Not totally sure. I am just trying to get through tonight" Harry said tapping his chin in thought.

Penny was about to open her mouth when another holy than thou wizard came up to chat Harry up. He ignored Penny completely like she wasn't even there. Penny watched as Harry plastered on a smile and chatted with the man who even she could sense was a 'reformed' dark lord follower. Soon the man left giving Penny a glare as he did. Penny made a note to herself to be on the look out for him.

"Sorry about that. I really hate going to these things" Harry said with a sigh.

"No problem" Penny said.

The two chatted more just enjoying the company of the other with Penny totally forgetting about Percy and not even caring what the hell he was doing at the moment.

"I think I should get going" Penny yawned.

"What about Percy?" Harry asked.

This jolted Penny a bit since she had totally forgot about her boyfriend.

"Eh, he probably has forgotten all about me. He won't even notice I left" she said after a bit of thought.

"Want me to take you home?" Harry asked.

"Why Mr. Potter, offering to escort a girl home that is already taken. What will the media think?" Penny teased.

"Screw them, you're a friend" Harry said.

So with that Harry and Penny left the Ministry then Harry apparated Penny home. He knew where she lived since they've visited each other several times. Once at the door to Penny's apartment Penny turned to Harry.

"Thanks Harry, I don't think I'd have survived tonight without you" she said with a smile.

"No problem. You saved me as much as I saved you" Harry said returning the smile.

Penny turned to open her door when she was stopped by Harry.

"Next time you need to go to one of these let me know and I'll save you again" Harry said.

"You're my hero" Penny said then kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled and returned the kiss with one of his own.

"Night Penny" he said.

"Night Harry" Penny said.

Penny entered her apartment. She smiled. Yup, next Ministry function will be a whole lot of fun she thought.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this is more of a friendship one than romance. I thought it would be a nice thing to do with these two since it feels natural.**


	58. Hannah Abbott 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 58: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist. She muttered about how bloody hot it was then that is when she heard a clinking sound. She looked up from her position, which was on her knees in the garden. She saw Harry coming over with a tray of lemonade.

"My savior" she said.

Harry chuckled.

"It's just lemonade Hannah, that's all" he said.

"Yes, but in the god awful heat it's a lifesaver" Hannah said getting up.

"You were the one who wanted to work in the garden today, if you remember correctly" Harry said.

"Shut it and give me a glass" Hannah said with mock anger.

"Yes Lady Abbott" Harry said with a mock bow.

He then poured Hannah a glass and she chugged it down like she had never drank anything in her life.

"Filler up" she said as she shook the now empty glass.

Harry rolled his eyes, but refilled Hannah's glass and she downed it again.

"That hits the spot," Hannah said smacking her lips.

Harry conjured a table to place the tray down and puts a charm on the lemonade pitcher to keep it cool. He sits down in the grass and watches as Hannah gets back into the soil.

"You know you can use magic right?" he asked.

"I do, but there something about putting your hands in the dirt yourself that I enjoy. It's the same for you when you cook. You barely use any magic" Hannah said.

"Touché" Harry said.

Hannah smirked. She had won this small little round.

"So why the sudden urge to garden?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, just felt like getting my hands dirty today" Hannah said.

Harry nodded. He watched as Hannah tend the soil and put in new plants she had just bought only hours ago from a local greenhouse. She was humming as she worked.

"What's the song you're humming?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hannah asked looking up.

"You're humming a song, I was wondering what it was" Harry said.

Hannah didn't know she was humming. She sometimes did it unconscious while she did her work whatever it was.

"I don't know" she said with a furrowed brow.

"Huh, it was nice" Harry said.

Hannah smiled then got back to work. She then finished planting and grabbed the nearby hose and began watering her new plants. She gave them a nice soaking since it was so hot out.

"Now that is done, what shall I do next" Hannah said to herself.

"Go inside and cool off" Harry said.

"I am just fine Harry" Hannah said.

"You're going to overheat yourself staying out here" Harry said.

"No I am not, besides am I a witch or not" Hannah said as she pulled out her wand.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hannah cast a cooling charm on herself.

"Much better" Hannah said with a sigh of content.

Soon Hannah began checking the other plants she had to see if they needed water. They all did since it was very hot today. She frowned.

"I do hope this heat wave will end or else none of my babies will survive" she said.

"Babies? You call your plants your babies" Harry said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course, I nurtured most of these from seeds or sprouts. I may not be as good as Neville when it comes to gardening, but I do pretty well" Hannah said.

"Mainly because Neville works with magical plants and is a renown in Herbology that he has a couple books on it. Though if it weren't for Susan than he'd probably live as a hermit in his many greenhouses" Harry said.

"I'd have to agree with you on that. Neville may not be anti-social, but he's more at home in his greenhouses than at any kind of function or party" Hannah said.

"That's what we both have in common. Neville and I" Harry said.

"Yes, but you hide out in the muggle world while Neville hides in his greenhouses. You are much harder to find if someone needs to find you" Hannah said.

Harry shrugged.

"I just have a better hiding spot" he said.

Hannah sighed and got to water the rest of her garden. It took her a while and she had to get Harry to help ferry hose to her so she could get to certain areas.

"Why don't you put in an irrigation system?" Harry asked.

"I don't have the money Harry" Hannah said.

"I could always-" but Harry was cut off.

"No Harry, you provided me with the space so I can do this garden since I live in an apartment and can't have one due to that. I am responsible for it and want to pay for it, not you" Hannah said.

Harry sighed. This was an old argument between the two. Harry's home was a nice place with quite a bit of yard. He never did really anything with it except mow it. Hannah after seeing his yard asked if she could plant a garden. He said she could and thus Hannah's garden was born. Hannah came over whenever she could whether to tend to the garden or put new items in. It was a good agreement for two and neither had any complaints with the other. Except for the irrigation system. Harry wanted to put one in for Hannah so she could water easier, but Hannah wanted to pay for it herself and not Harry do that.

Soon all of the water was done and another two glasses of lemonade was downed by the two.

"So is there anymore you need to do today?" Harry asked.

"No, I think that's all I can do. I want to get home shower and change" Hannah said.

"Use my shower and ask Winky to get you some clothes" Harry said.

Hannah looked at Harry. She knew Winky, Harry's elf normally stayed in Potter manor where Hermione stayed along with several others while Harry hid out in his muggle house after whatever big headlines he had made or rumors were about or when he just wanted to get away from everything. Winky wasn't allowed to cook in the muggle house, but had free reign in Potter manor.

"I wanted some company for dinner tonight, unless you have plans" Harry said.

Hannah smiled and accepted.

/Scene Break/

Hannah felt better now fresh and clean. She was in clean clothes, not her gardening clothes. She came down smelling Harry in the kitchen cooking.

"Smells good, what are we having?" she asked sitting at the table watching Harry work.

"Oh nothing big really" Harry said.

Soon the meal was done and Harry served it. Hannah drooled at the sight and smell. She hadn't eaten much and she was famished. She was about to dive in Ron Weasley style, but restrained herself enough to eat with some dignity.

They ate and chatted about what was going with their lives. Though a lot of this was old news they didn't care since they were so comfortable with one another that it didn't matter at all. It didn't take long and after three helping Hannah was full.

"Oh man, I don't think I can move" she groaned.

Harry chuckled.

"Does that mean you don't want any dessert?" he asked.

Hannah's eyes lit up. Dessert, she always had room for that no matter how full she was.

"I take that as you do want some" Harry said as he saw the look on Hannah's face.

Hannah nodded furiously. She then ate two helpings of Harry's apple pie he had made.

"Ugh, now I can't move" she said patting her content stomach.

Harry smiled.

"Come on, I'll carry you into the living room" he said.

Hannah didn't even protest as she raised her arms up like a five-year-old who wants to be picked up. Harry carried Hannah bridal style to the living room and laid her on the couch. Hannah sighed as she felt the soft cushions on her body. Harry moved and sat in his chair that looked and felt like the one he always sat in when he was a Lion.

"Say Hannah, I have a proposition for you" he said.

"What is it Harry?" Hannah said tiredly.

"Move in with me" Harry said.

Hannah awoke from the slight doze she was in.

"What!?" she asked.

"Move in with me" Harry said.

"But why?" Hannah asked.

"Because I think it would be better. You spend more than enough time here to garden so why not make it official and stay here for good. Besides you've told me more than enough times how the landlord is gouging you in rent. So move in with me. You'll have to pay a little rent, but it won't be bad at all" Harry said.

Hannah thought about it. She did spent a lot of time at Harry's that she even had a room here just in case she was too tired to go back to her place. But moving in with Harry. Was that something she really wanted to do? She pondered that and decided it was a win-win situation. She'd get a nice place to live and be with her beloved garden. Harry was a good guy that wouldn't be any trouble to live with.

"Alright, I'll move in" she said.

Harry smiled and nodded.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: more friendship than romance, but that's what I was aiming for in the beginning. I have decided now to add exclusive chaps on to this to fill in a few gaps within this series. I hate adding one or two chaps to this when I am used to adding three at a time on my other series I have. So to combat this I'll be doing chaps in this that you won't find in my Brainy Girls on yff at all. I hope you like it.**


	59. Su Li 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's the first exclusive chap of this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 59: Su Li**

Su Li, fourth year, Ravenclaw, sighed. She had heard the news of the Yule Ball and highly doubted she'd be asked. She was a petite girl and didn't have much to flaunt like most girls her age. She hid in the shadows of the Ravenclaws and was never one to speak up or be noticed at all. She was a shy girl and the only reason why others might notice her was that she was Asian. She was only the second girl, heck, person in all of Hogwarts to be Asian. Cho Chang was the first, and she was one of the most popular girls in Ravenclaw, and probably Hogwarts.

So Su convinced herself that she'd be the last resort for guys who are desperate for a date. She hated thinking this, but she had to face facts. She just wasn't at all that pretty compared to the other girls in her year. She had nothing to add really.

/Scene Break/

It was four days after the ball was announced and Su couldn't go anywhere without talk whether whispers or plain talking about the ball and who was going with who, or what they were wearing, or who'd they liked to go with. It was just plain annoying to the Ravenclaw and sought sanctuary in the library only to find Krum's fan girls there giggling since the Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang Champion seemed to take to hang out there for some reason. She had no rest at all.

"Ugh, fan girls" she grumbled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Su jumped at the voice and turned to find one Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard tournament. His dazzling green eyes made girls' heart go a flutter and his smile made girls swoon.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm just here for protection" Harry said.

"Protection?" Su asked as soon as her heart was back beating at a normal rate.

"Yeah, Hermione has been feeling uncomfortable with Krum looming around and asked if I would accompany her whenever she went to the library as a shield" Harry said.

"I see," Su said.

"By the way what's your name? I've seen you around in the halls and classes, but can't remember your name" Harry asked.

_Of course you don't know me, I am a no-name Ravenclaw. Hidden in the back of everyone else_ Su thought.

"Su Li" she said introducing herself.

"Hello Su Li, I don't think I need to tell you my name though since you probably already know it" Harry said with amused twinkling in his eyes.

Su could tell Harry wasn't being arrogant or boastful with this, but was doing it in a teasing manner. She smiled at how he could have such fun with his intro.

"I think I've seen you somewhere also, at least in classes and in the halls" she said playing along with Harry.

"Really, I must not make a big impression if that's all" Harry said with mirth.

"No, you must not" Su said with a smile.

The two chatted for awhile enjoying one another's company. They got know one another and Su really liked Harry. He wasn't what the rumor mill or the paper made him out to be. He was an honest down to earth kind of person that didn't care at all about his fame whatsoever. It was a refreshing change from the boys she's had to deal with. Not that there many of them.

"Harry, I am ready to go" Hermione said appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay Mione" Harry said.

Su frowned, she was having fun talking to Harry since she had never got a chance before to do so.

Harry left with Hermione and Su went to a nearby table and began pulling books out of bag. She didn't feel like reading them, but she pulled them out due to habit. She then heard the sound of a chair move and she looked up and found it Harry. She was shocked.

"Hey Su, I have a question for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry" Su said.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked.

Su felt her heart stop as a knot developed in her throat. She swallowed the knot.

"Yes" she croaked.

Internally she winced at how she sounded. It didn't sound good at all and she wished she could take it back and make it sound better, but sadly she couldn't. She just hoped Harry would look passed her croaky sounding answer.

"Great, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at six" Harry said with a grin.

Su just nodded and Harry left. Su just sat there frozen for several seconds, or was it hours. Hard to tell when you're so dazed and out of it that time means nothing. When she finally snapped to she realized what had just happened. Harry Potter had asked her to the Yule Ball and she said yes. She had a date. She had a date to the Yule Ball. Her date to the Yule Ball was Harry Potter.

_I'M GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH HARRY POTTER!_ She screamed inside.

The Ravenclaw then passed out with a loud thud onto the stone floor with many around her wondering what had happened to her.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well that's the end of my first V2 exclusive. I hope you like it. I will continue this trend in the future. Also for those who've been wondering and haven't check out the other site I put my M work on I have a Naruto version of this full of M goodness. Check chap 56 for more info on where.**


	60. Luna Lovegood 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: thought this would be just right for a Luna/Harry. Don't know why, but it felt right.**

* * *

**Chapter 60: Luna Lovegood**

Luna blinked. She wasn't super sure of this whole thing, but she trusted Harry with her life. She was wearing an odd thing that Harry called a life jacket. She wasn't sure why is was called that since there wasn't a life in the jacket as far as she could tell. That and she was sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake holding a rod with a spool on it filled with what is called fishing line and that line all the way up the pole through hoops that got smaller and smaller til it reached the end. Then the line was in the water.

Harry called it fishing, though Luna wondered what they were 'fishing' for. She asked and Harry told her whatever they could catch.

It was peaceful though. The sun was out and the sky was a beautiful light blue. There was not a cloud in the sky to be found. She could hear birds singing though she didn't what kind they were. She looked out at the lake they were on and it was as smooth as a pane of glass barely a ripple at all.

"Having fun Luna?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, this fishing thing is quite interesting. To keep silent in order to catch whatever it is we're suppose to catch" Luna said.

Harry chuckled.

"You don't need to be quiet to catch a fish Luna. You're allowed to talk. Fishing is more about patience" he said.

"I see, so patience is the game. But I am still unsure what we're supposed to catch" Luna said frowning slightly.

"I really am not sure either, but whatever you catch you can decided to keep or throw back" Harry said.

"Oh, and why would we want to keep whatever we catch?" Luna asked curiously.

"So we can eat them" Harry said.

"So this is like hunting, but on the water" Luna said.

"Yeah, I guess you can think of it like that" Harry said scratching his head.

"I see, but is whatever we catch and keep good to eat?" Luna asked.

"I am not sure, but there should be some cook books up in the cabin with recipes on how to prepare fish correctly. So we should be alright" Harry said.

Luna bobbed her head.

Soon she felt a jerk on her line.

"I think got something" she said amused by it all.

Harry made his way over and guided Luna through the process of reeling in the fish. Luna found this part challenging since she had to use the small handle on the side of the spool to reel in the line, but make sure you don't go too fast and lose the fish. It was like playing tug-o-war or something. She found it fun though and as soon as she got the fish close Harry left only to come back with a net. He said it was to land the fish. Whatever that meant. Soon the fish was in the boat.

"Wow Luna, good job. This must be ten pounds or something" Harry said admiring Luna's catch.

"Yes, shall we keep it or throw it back?" Luna asked pleased with herself and the first fish she had ever caught.

"Up to you Luna. You caught it so it's your choice" Harry said.

"Lets keep it. I am interested in tasting it" Luna said.

Harry nodded and pulled a stringer out or that's what he called it. He got the fish on it and Luna watched on curiously. Once that was done Harry gestured to Luna to put more bait on her hook and fish some more. Luna did since she saw how Harry had done it before. She then threw her new line into the water.

"So how did you get into fishing Harry?" Luna asked.

"I needed something to relax me and Hermione suggested this. I thought it was odd and something I highly doubt I'd ever do. But after a few outings with Hermione being with me I got hooked" Harry said with a smile at his own little joke.

"I see" Luna said not getting the joke at all.

"Yeah, so that's why I bought this place off the lake. It's quiet and peaceful. Hermione comes up here when she wants to get away" Harry said.

"Why did you invite me to join you?" Luna asked.

"I thought you'd enjoy it, are you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am. Very much so" Luna said bobbing her head.

Harry smiled. He was glad he could share this with Luna. She was a very close friend of his.

The two fished for a while longer and Luna caught three more fishes after her first catch. She threw the last back since it was too small and cute she said. Harry wasn't sure about the cute part, but it was small. As for Harry, he was skunked and caught nothing, but that didn't matter to him. He just enjoyed being out on the boat fishing with a good friend. It didn't matter to him if he caught something or not.

Soon they headed back in and unloaded the boat. Harry had Luna carry the fish up and place them in a bucket of water. He then led Luna to a small shack that he used to clean the fish. He explained the whole thing to Luna as he did it since he knew Luna would be curious about the process. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Hermione doesn't like this part. Too gross for her" Harry said.

Luna just sat and watched as Harry did his thing and cleaned the fish by slicing them apart and taking out the guts then made them into fillets.

"There, now I am going to wash up. I smell" Harry said.

"You do smell" Luna said wrinkling her nose a smidge.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Harry was cooking up the fish that Luna had caught with Luna setting the table for them. Harry served it with a slice of lemon and they ate.

"Well what do you think?" Harry asked.

"It's different, but I like it. Is there more?" Luna asked.

Harry smiled and gave Luna another helping. Luna ate it happily and she was extremely happy when Harry brought out six kinds of pudding. Luna was in heaven. Pudding heaven. Once Luna had her fill of pudding, which meant she ate most if not all of the delicious dessert. She sat back rubbing her tummy happily.

Harry smiled as he watched Luna's actions. She looked so cute doing that. He then cleaned up a bit around the kitchen with Luna resting her stomach.

Soon they retired to the living room with Harry. Harry took the winged back chair and Luna lounged on the sofa.

"I like it up here Harry, can I come here if I want to?" Luna asked.

"Of course Luna, you're more than welcome to" Harry said.

Luna smiled as she closed her eyes to rest.

**End**

* * *

**AN: okay, that's the end of this one. It's an odd one I'll admit, but I hope you liked it.**


	61. Astoria Greengrass 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy! I am amazed that none of you have commented on these exclusive chaps in this series. I thought at least one of you would whether it be good or bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Astoria Greengrass**

Astoria sighed as she stalked the halls of Hogwarts. It was her final year and she was glad she was almost done. She soon made her way to a classroom and found a person in it that made her smile.

"Hello professor Potter" she said.

Harry Potter looked up to see Astoria in the doorway.

"Miss Greengrass, I told you before that I am not a professor. I am just a TA" Harry said.

"That's just a title. You know more about Defense than the professor that teaches it" Astoria said.

"That may be, but it still doesn't mean I am a teacher" Harry said.

Astoria shrugged and entered the classroom and hopped onto the desktop. She smiled at Harry as she twirled a lock of her blond hair.

"Story, you do know we're on school terms here. You can't act like this" Harry said frowning.

"Come on Harry, you and I are betrothed. School rules shouldn't apply to us" Astoria said.

Harry sighed. He knew he was betrothed to Astoria due to a contract between the Black and Greengrass families. And since he was the head of the Black house he had to honor it or face the consequences. Now Astoria's sister, Daphne, would've been the candidate for this contract, but she had eloped with a wizard she met overseas and that meant Astoria was the one picked.

Astoria wasn't upset about this since she liked Harry and got to know him during the clean up after the final battle.

"Story, I told Headmistress McGonagall that I'd act accordingly here. She knows about our betrothal, but she wants everything to be normal here" Harry said.

"That's no fun Harry and you know that. Come on, how about a quickie in a nearby broom closet" Astoria suggested.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did Story have to act like this. She seemed to have shed her cold nature after she became betrothed to him since she had protection from her own dorm. Now she wasn't totally like a Lavender Brown per se, but she was sometimes borderline at times and Harry had hard time concentrating when she was in class and he was assisting since she liked to tease Harry constantly.

"Story" Harry said sternly.

"Oh, I like that tone Harry. The naughty schoolgirl and the strict teacher. We never done that one before" Astoria said with a shiver of pleasure.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Well, I know what you can _do_ to me" Astoria said with full lust in her voice.

Harry sighed and pushed the papers he was grading off to the side. He pulled out his wand to give them some privacy.

"Professor, I've been a bad girl. I need to be punished" Astoria said huskily.

/Scene Break/

Astoria was panting, but felt so great. She looked up from her spot resting on Harry's chest.

"Mmm, I think we've broken in your desk just right" she said.

"Yeah, but Story I wish you'd keep our activities in the bedroom. We could get caught doing this kind of thing around the castle. You do know that there's no privacy here at all" Harry said.

"I don't care. We're betrothed and I am of age. They can go screw themselves" Astoria said cuddling into Harry's chest.

Harry sighed and kissed Astoria's sweat forehead.

"Love you Story" he said.

"Love you too, Harry" Astoria said with a content smile.

Needless to say Harry never finished grading those papers he was supposed to.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I will admit this isn't one of my best ones, but give me some slack. I am did my best with this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	62. Lisa Turpin 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 62: Lisa Turpin**

Lisa sighed. She was in a study period and she was bored. Now how could a Ravenclaw be bored when they had free time to study and work on whatever they wanted? Easy, she didn't have anything to work on. That's right, you heard it right. A Ravenclaw didn't have a single thing to work on. Shocking, right?

"Bored are you Turpin?"

Lisa turned to find the sparkling green eyes of one Harry Potter staring at her. She felt her breath leave her as she stared. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help it. Those eyes just captured you and held you in.

"Turpin, hey Turpin! You in there?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of Lisa's face.

"Oh sorry, what is it?" Lisa asked shaking out of her daze.

"I was asking you if you wanted to study with me some" Harry said.

"Sure, what do you need help with" Lisa said automatically.

She'd be a fool not to jump at a chance to spend time with Harry Potter. Any girl would give up their left arm for the chance really, maybe give up more than just an arm.

"Well, I can't figure out this, what we learned in Charms a few days ago" Harry said.

Lisa nodded, but she had one question in her mind.

"Why isn't Hermione helping you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she would, but she's sick and I forced her stay in bed and even had to have Dobby stand guard as well as have Luna be on watch too" Harry said.

"You have the two of them watching over her?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, Dobby couldn't do it on his own since Hermione could find a way to trick him into letting her go. But with Luna there then there's no way since Luna would use, um, force to keep Hermione in bed" Harry said.

Lisa arched an eyebrow at the word force. She knew the quirky blond since they were in the same house and was quite lethal in magic. She had seen Luna during DA meetings and saw the fierce side of Luna. She could be quite scary one moment then be in her usual quirky side the next.

Soon Lisa and Harry began studying and Lisa started to explain the things that Harry had trouble understanding. He nodded along as Lisa went into detail about the charm that they were learning.

"Okay, I get it now. Thanks Lisa, you're a gem" Harry said.

Lisa blushed and smiled at the praise.

"Thank you Harry" she said softly, "is there anything else you need help with?"

/Scene Break/

A few days after their study session Harry would go to Lisa if he needed help on any of his work instead of going right to Hermione to begin with. He told Lisa that it was nice to have a different change of pace. He also told Lisa that she gave him another angle to look at since he pretty much knew what Hermione would tell him.

As they studied together the two got to know one another and Lisa became a celebrity in her own house for being so close to one Harry Potter. Luna already had this status being one of Harry's closest friends and it seemed Lisa was getting the same treatment. This made the Ravenclaw uncomfortable at first since she wasn't to stared at, whispered about, and the such. She now understood why Harry hated his fame so much.

"Hey Lisa, why are you hiding?" Harry asked.

Lisa jumped upon hearing Harry's voice she turned clutching her chest.

"Harry, don't do that" she said trying to get her heart back to beating normally.

"Sorry" Harry said.

"How'd you find me?" Lisa asked.

She thought she picked a good hiding spot from all the whispers and stares.

"That is a secret" Harry said as he tucked piece of old parchment in his pocket.

Lisa didn't see that as she pouted.

"I thought you trusted me Harry" she said.

"I do, but I've got to have some secrets of my own for you to figure out. I thought all Ravenclaws loved puzzles" Harry said with a smile.

Lisa shot Harry a playful glare.

"Come on, so out with it. Why are you here of all places?" Harry asked.

"I was hiding" Lisa said.

"Hiding?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, from everyone staring at me and talking about me. It's darn annoying" Lisa said.

Harry nodded.

"Come on, I know a better place" he said holding his out to take.

Lisa took it and let Harry take her to wherever it is. She trusted Harry to know he'd never harm her at all.

They soon got to their destination, which was an unused tower that was kept up by Dobby.

"Where are we Harry?" Lisa asked.

"Just my little secret spot away from it all" Harry said.

"I like it" Lisa said.

She looked out the window and saw the wonderful view of the grounds. She could see the lake and if she looked to the side she saw the Quidditch pitch then far beyond all of that was the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, I like since not many people know this place. I can get away from everything here" Harry said as he plopped into one of the wingback chairs.

Lisa moved away from the window and took the other. It was a crimson red color, which she didn't really care for since it wasn't her house color, but she wasn't one to complain.

They reveled in the silence just appreciating one another's company through pure silence.

"Harry?" Lisa asked breaking the heavenly silence.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Can I come here when I need to get away?" Lisa asked.

"Sure you can Lisa" Harry said with a smile.

Lisa smiled right back.

"Thanks" she said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one is finished and I know, not a really good one. Sorry about that. I just wrote this without much direction in mind. I hope at least one of you will like it. I've updated HBG, PJ, and KG on yourfanfiction. Check them out.**


	63. Susan Bones 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a non-magical one, but I kept the name of the house names since they still went to a boarding school.**

* * *

**Chapter 63: Susan Bones**

Susan growled as glared at her ruined paperwork. She was crouched down trying to pick up her once flawless work from the soaked ground. Rain battered her back messing up her perfect hair and outfit she was wearing. She looked at the sky cursing god for her bad luck. She knew that her pantyhose was ripped due to bending down. She was so busy with her grumblings that she didn't feel the falling drops cease from above her til she looked up. There standing in front of her was Harry Potter.

"Hey there Sue, what are you doing down there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, I am just enjoying the lovely weather" Susan spat.

Harry just looked at her, which made Susan sigh.

"Sorry Harry, I am just having a very bad day right now" she said.

"Come on, I'll help you" Harry said kneeling down.

"Don't bother, it's all ruined. I'll have to start all over" Susan sighed as she looked all of her hard work wrecked by the rain.

"Well then, lets get you out of the rain then. You don't want to catch a cold" Harry said.

Susan sneezed on cue.

"My apartment is close by" Harry said gently taking Susan's arm.

Susan allowed herself being led by Harry and soon she was in Harry's warm apartment she smiled as she felt the heat bathe her wet body.

"Get out of those wet clothes and shower. I'll dry these for you" Harry said.

Susan nodded and Harry pointed her to the bathroom. She closed the door took off her wet clothes, placed them outside the door for Harry and then hopped into the shower, which had been running to get it nice and hot. A knock on the door was heard.

"Yes?" the former Puff asked.

"I'm going to make us some hot chocolate" Harry said through the door.

"Sounds good" Susan said.

Ten minutes later Susan came out feeling a whole lot better. She dried herself and found Harry had placed some clothes out for her. She smiled at this kind gesture. She put them on and found they were a bit big. She was wearing one of Harry's old sports jersey and gray sweatpants. Thankfully the sweat pants had drawstrings on them and she was able to tighten them up so they wouldn't fall. She had to roll up the pant legs up several times so she wouldn't trip over them, but left the jersey loose on her body.

Coming out she found Harry in the living room watching the weather with two mugs of cocoa on the coffee table one with her name on it. Susan sat down and took the mug.

"Thank you Harry" she said.

"No problem Sue" Harry said smiling at her.

Susan blew on the hot mug then took a sip. She closed her eyes enjoying the rich hot cocoa flow through her system.

"You know you look good in that" Harry commented gesturing to Susan's outfit.

"Thanks Harry" Susan said blushing at the compliment.

They sat in silence drinking their cocoa.

"Harry" Susan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Sue" Harry said.

"Thanks for saving me from the rain" Susan said.

"I am hero Sue, it's in the job description" Harry said with a playful smile.

Susan rolled her eyes and punched Harry in the shoulder.

"I was being serious" she said.

"Sorry, I know, I know. I just couldn't help it" Harry said.

Susan just nodded.

"So what were you doing out in the rain anyway?" Harry asked.

"I was on my way to a meeting, but I missed the bus" Susan said.

"That sucks" Harry commented.

"Yeah" Susan said nodding her head.

"So what have you been doing since you graduated?" Harry asked.

They then began talking about their lives after school and what they've been up to and how their career was going. The talk slowly dead down since they ran out of things to say and sat in silence.

"You do look good in my clothes" Harry commented.

Susan blushed.

"Thanks" she muttered talking more to her cup then to Harry.

Harry grinned as he mentally took a photo of Susan in his clothes. He definitely liked the way she looked and wonder else she'd look good in that he had. Oh the possibilities.

Soon the cocoa was gone and Susan was resting comfortably against Harry's shoulder. They were watching TV, mostly the news.

"Ugh, it's going to be like this for the rest of the night" Susan groused.

"Well, we've been in a drought" Harry commented.

"I know, but why'd it have to rain now" Susan moaned.

"You can stay here if you don't want to go out in the rain" Harry suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" Susan asked.

"Of course not, why would I?" Harry asked.

Susan smiled.

"I might take you up on that" she said.

"I hope you will" Harry said.

The two cuddled on the couch totally relaxed with each other.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I left this one open at the end. I will not do a sequel to this one at all. I left this one like this to let your imagination go wild. Tell me what you think happened next. I am curious as to what you'll say.**


	64. Megan Jones 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy! Okay, I didn't plan on having this Megan Jones and another one on my original HBG series to be posted the same time at all. It just happened that's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 64: Megan Jones**

Megan sat in her apartment in sweatpants, a baggy shirt she got at a muggle rummage sale and her dirty blond hair was in a messy ponytail. She was in the middle of relaxing and enjoying her time off when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and got up though she was very comfy and didn't want to. She opened the door to find Harry standing there.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Megan asked not caring at all about her appearance.

"Nothing much, was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by" Harry said with a charming smile.

"Well as you can see I am in my grubby clothes and not ready for company" Megan said waving her hand over her attire.

"Ah come on Jones, I've seen you looking worse than you are now" Harry said.

Megan frowned, but had to agree with Harry on that. He had seen her soaked with sweat and completely exhausted after a very tiring Quidditch practice.

"I know Harry, but this is different" the former Puff said.

"So" Harry said.

Megan sighed. She moved away from the doorway to allow Harry entrance. Harry entered and took a good around.

"Nice place Jones" he commented.

"Thanks Harry, I don't use it much since we travel a lot for games. But I like a place to call home when we're back in Britain" Megan said.

Harry just nodded.

Megan walked to kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" she asked.

"No, I am fine" Harry said.

"So why are you really here Harry?" Megan asked coming back to the kitchen.

"What, you don't believe I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by for a visit" Harry said.

Megan placed her hands on her hips and gave Harry a look.

"Fine, I came over to, uh, um" Harry said faltering at the end.

"To do what Harry?" Megan asked curiously.

Harry looked nervous as he didn't look at Megan. His stare was at the floor, but if Megan looked close enough she could see Harry's lips move though she didn't know what he was saying since she didn't know how to read lips. She cursed herself for not learning that skill.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Megan asked now worried.

Harry's head snapped up. His eyes had that steely determination that was always there when he chased after the Snitch. Megan felt her being shiver at the stare since it was directed at her. She was frozen as Harry stepped towards her with utter confidence. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Megan's eyes flew open in shock then closed and began kissing back.

Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck as she felt Harry's arms do the same around her waist. The two kissed for a while enjoying how the other tasted. It was so new, exciting. When they parted they were both breathing hard.

"What was that?" Megan asked when her brain had rebooted.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you after a practice. You looked so good covered in sweat and dirt" Harry said.

Megan blushed. She had never been complimented when she looked her worse before.

Harry pressed his forehead against Megan's looking into her eyes.

"Will you go out with me Megan?" he asked.

"If you think I let any guy just kiss me Potter than you are mistaken" Megan said.

"Is that a yes or no?" Harry asked.

Megan kissed Harry gently.

"That's a yes" she said with a smile.

Harry smiled right back.

**End**


	65. Katie Bell 6

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one is A/U a bit. Just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 65: Katie Bell**

It was a hot summer and Katie was dying. She cursed out loud when she was alone that she was still underage and couldn't use magic. The Bell family air conditioner was busted and according to the AC company they contacted said they wouldn't be able to get around to fixing it quickly since they were swamped with other callers they needed to get to first. So here she was sitting with a fan blowing in her face giving her little relief. She had on black short shorts and wearing a red tank top with a lion on it. She still had no idea where her mom got it. It was the skimpiest attire she could wear and still be decent.

"Hey, you're hogging the fan again!"

Katie groaned when she heard her little brother. He was such a pain sometimes. She was just glad that when he entered Hogwarts, which he will since he'd shown magic, she'd be in her last year and not have to deal with him for very long.

"Beat it, this is my fan. I claimed it" the Gryffindor Chaser said/grumbled.

"No fair, that fan is purple, my favorite color" Katie's little brother whined.

"I really don't care, I am hot and this is cooling me down" Katie said now really grumbling.

"MOM!" Katie's brother shouted.

Katie winced at how loud he was.

"Katie dear, share the fan with your brother, please. It's too hot for any fighting today" Katie's mom said.

"Fine, I am going out" Katie said getting up from her spot.

She immediately regretted this action as a wave of fresh heat hit her. She grumbled as she saw her brother take her spot and hog the fan. But she didn't want to fight. Like her mom said, it was too hot to do that. So she headed out hoping to find a cool place.

/Scene Break/

Katie was sweating up a storm and she knew she shouldn't have gone out since it was hotter outside then in her home. But here she was and she didn't want to go back. Too much work and effort. She couldn't even remember a Quidditch practice or match that made her sweat this much.

"Katie, is that you?"

Katie turned and a smile found its way to her face. There in front of her was a fellow lion and Quidditch teammate, Harry Potter.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Katie asked as she walked up to her friend/teammate.

"I had to get out of my relative's house. They were annoying me too much. What about you, it's pretty hot out here?" Harry asked.

"I had to get away from my brother and hoped to find a cool place" Katie said.

"Hmm, I know a place. Come with me" Harry said taking Katie's hand.

Katie arched an eyebrow as she stared at her hand in Harry's. She shrugged it off and followed Harry since they sooner she was out of the heat the better. She could feel her grumpy side rising and that wasn't good at all.

/Scene Break/

Harry led Katie to the local library.

"Here we are, come on" he said.

Katie nodded.

They entered and whoosh of cool air hit them. They both sighed in relief and felt so much better already.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" the librarian at the front desk asked with a smile.

"I am alright Maggie, this is my friend Katie. She goes to school with me" Harry said introducing his teammate.

"Nice to meet you Katie. It's always nice to meet Harry's friends" Maggie said.

"Nice to meet you too" Katie said.

Harry then led Katie in back weaving through the bookcases of books then to the back. They found against the wall was mini conference rooms that people used. Harry led Katie into one that was open. Once sitting down Katie looked at Harry for an explanation.

"This is one of the only places we could talk and not be overheard. We can talk about magic and no one will know" Harry said.

Katie just nodded.

"So how has your summer been going?" Harry asked.

"Not too good. The air conditioning is out at my house and we have to use the limited amount of fans we have. It so bloody hot during the day and night that I have to sleep in practically nothing" Katie said.

She was very relaxed talking to Harry about this since they were teammates and there were very little barriers it seemed. Especially with her, Alicia and Angelina teasing Harry when he was a first year making him blush madly about the 'risqué' topics they discussed. Well they were risqué to an innocent first year anyway. Now Harry was used to the talk and didn't blush as much though a small bit of pink tint would appear every once and a while.

"So you're naked when you sleep?" Harry asked with a small gulp.

"Yeah, want me to take photos to show you?" Katie asked with a teasing smirk.

"N-n-n-no, that's not necessary" Harry stuttered out.

Katie laughed because she could still get him even after playing together for four years.

"I'll get you for that Bell" Harry grumbled.

"Oh Harry, you'll never change" Katie said shaking her head still giggling.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He always wondered why the three Chasers of his team always teased him mercilessly. When he asked once Alicia told him to toughen him up for when he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be embarrassed at all. He wasn't sure about that when he was a first year and still wasn't even now.

"So who do you think is going to captain this year?" Harry asked changing topics.

"Angelina, she wants last I heard. Alicia doesn't have the drive. She likes the game, but she doesn't want the position" Katie said.

Harry nodded.

"So are you ready to win the cup this year?" Katie asked.

"Of course Katie, I just hope Angelina won't be like Wood" Harry said.

Katie nodded in agreement with that. One Oliver Wood was enough. The two chatted for quite a while til it was Katie saw what the time was.

"Oh my, it's getting late. I better get home" she said.

Harry nodded and walked Katie out of the library. He said goodbye to Maggie on the way. Once outside they were hit with the unbearable heat once again and their good mood was gone.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Katie asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to meet up again here" Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my, is the Harry Potter asking me out on a date?" Katie teased.

Harry's faced turned red.

"Oh Harry, I was only kidding. Of course I'd like to meet you here again" Katie said after getting a getting over her laughter.

Harry nodded. They said goodbyes and parted ways knowing they had a sure-fire way to beat the heat.

**End**


	66. Greengrass Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 66: Greengrass Sisters**

"No way, I am first!" Astoria shouted with a red face.

"I don't think so. It's going to be me" Daphne said firmly.

"Please, you ignored him all of your time in school" Astoria shot back.

"He didn't even know you existed. At least he knew _of_ me in school" Daphne said in counter.

"So, he likes me better" Astoria said smugly.

"Yeah, right" Daphne snorted.

Now what was these two sisters bickering about. Well, it started a several weeks after the final battle that happened at Hogwarts. Clean up happened and then after that everyone seemed to try and get back to normal after the almost endless funerals and memorials that were held. Through them all Harry Potter was there. It was afterwards when fireworks happened. Harry didn't go back to the arms of one Ginny Weasley after winning the battle. He wanted to do some traveling, to see the world since this would be the first time he ever had this kind of freedom. He didn't want to get tied down again after releasing himself from the bounds he had.

Two small snags though. He had to go to Gringotts to get some money. Thankfully the goblin bank were lenient with him and he just paid a fine and that was it. When he went to Gringotts he found much more than he'd ever know. He became Lord Potter and Lord Black. Potter since it was his birthright and Black since it godfather named him his heir. The second snag was that he needed to marry. And it just so happened that both the Potters and the Blacks had contracts with the Greengrass family. So that meant he had to marry both of the Greengrass daughters.

Harry was shocked upon hearing this. He didn't know what to do, but he faced both witches and told them and showed them the contracts.

Daphne was shocked, but was pleased. She had her eye on Harry since she found that he wasn't back with the Weasley girl. Harry was the only guy her age that fit her standards. He was handsome, smart, rich, and wasn't a stuck snob or arrogant at all.

Astoria also had her eyes on Harry. To be honest she had a crush on him like many witches in Hogwarts. But she unlike many witches saw Harry Potter like a real person and not the what the hype or media made of him. She read what was underneath all the hype.

So here the two sisters were arguing over who'd get married first as well who'd take the title of Potter or Black. This was very important since it would deem where they'd be placed in society.

"I am going to be Lady Potter. Besides Lady Astoria Potter sounds so much better" Astoria said with a hint of smugness.

"That's a laugh. Lady Daphne Potter has the better ring. You'll be Lady Black" Daphne said.

"No way" Astoria said stomping her foot indignantly.

In-between all of this was one Harry Potter. He didn't know why he was even here. He was walking down the hall minding his own business when he was dragged into the nearby classroom by the Greengrass sisters. Now he was sitting there watching the fight go back and forth for a good solid hour if not longer. He sighed, why him?

"Is this even important?" Harry asked speaking up for the first time it seemed since he was pulled in.

The sisters snapped their heads at their future husband.

"Yes it is Harry" both of them said in amazing stereo.

Harry just nodded as the two continued to bicker. Now one would think Harry would have a vast amount of experience on playing mediator since he'd have to play that role when it came with his two best friends. But he knew this was different. For one thing these two were very smart Slytherins. He talked with Hermione who told him Daphne was the top of all the Slytherins in their year and Astoria was the same with her year. So this brought a new challenge since he knew he could get hexed if he dare get in-between the two. With his best friends he could lead Hermione away since he knew how to calm her down. He didn't know anything really about either Greengrass sister so he was stuck and preferred not to end up in the hospital wing anytime soon.

The two sisters kept going back and forth bickering and even calling each other names, which was quite juvenile.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry thundered as he rose from his seat.

The Greengrass sisters stopped their fighting and stared in awe at the aura Harry was giving off. They were both frightened and aroused. They never felt such power before and it turned them on.

"Good, now we have to settle this situation we have and since you two can't decided then I'll have to" Harry said.

Daphne and Astoria opened their mouths only for them to close them as they saw Harry's glowing green eyes on them. They shivered. Merlin, he had a stare. They both felt some liquid pool in their core from the stare.

"We'll settle this easily and simply. I want no whining or complaining at the results. Got it" Harry said sternly.

Both Daphne and Astoria just nodded since they were still enraptured at Harry's aura. Harry then conjured a hat and he jotted down something on some spare parchment he had in his pocket. He then tore it into two pieces. He tossed the pieces in the hat and used his wand twirling it around the hand, which caused a small breeze to stir the pieces up to mix them up rightly.

"You will each pull one strip of parchment out. You will not read it til I tell you. What is on the parchment will tell you where you belong. Again, there will be no arguing over the results" Harry said firmly.

Daphne and Astoria frowned at the thought of which title they'd get would be decided like this. A random drawing. But from the look Harry was giving them it meant they had no choice. They had their chance and they blew it.

Harry held out the hat to Daphne for her to pick first. She put her hand in and took a slip out then Harry did the same for Astoria and she grabbed her slip of parchment. The two sisters looked at Harry waiting for him give him the okay to open them.

"Okay, you can open them" Harry said.

Daphne and Astoria opened their parchment slips and their eyes widen.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I'll be Lady Potter" Astoria said.

"I'll be Lady Black" Daphne said.

"Good, now that's settled we can plan the wedding and such" Harry said then getting up.

As he was leaving he heard both Daphne and Astoria arguing who would be married first. He sighed and shook his head. Even after winning the war he had another one to fight.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I won't be doing a sequel to this one, but if any one of you would like to do so go ahead and try it. Also, I just picked at random who'd be Potter and who'd be Black. I had no real plan on that at all. Just let me know, okay.**


	67. Parvati Patil 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 67: Parvati Patil**

Parvati Patil sighed as she hugged the coat that she was wearing around her body tighter. It was raining, but she didn't care. She liked the rain. She liked taking walks in the rain. Her sister didn't understand it at all and thought she was nuts for doing it since she had gotten sick many times after taking her rain walks. But it didn't deter her one bit. She just loved walking in the rain. The smell of fresh clean air hitting her nostrils. The fact that there was not really a living soul in sight. It was peaceful and it gave her time to think on her life and where it was going.

"Parvati, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here in the pouring rain?"

Parvati turned away from her musings to find one Harry Potter looking at her like she was crazy walking in the rain with just a coat and nothing covering her head. She was used to this look from her own sister and her best friend Lavender.

"Just taking a walk Harry, that's all" Parvati answered.

"A walk, a walk in the middle of the rain?" Harry asked dubiously.

"I could ask you the same question" Parvati said.

"Hey, at least I've got an umbrella to cover me. You're totally soaked" Harry accused.

It was true. Harry was pretty much dry since he did have an umbrella protecting him while Parvati was wet head to toe really even with her coat on. The rivets of water had soaked in under the coat.

"Come on, lets get you out of here before you catch a cold" Harry said.

"I am fine Harry. I do this all the time" Parvati said.

Harry eyed his fellow house mate with an expression that said 'really?'

"Yes really Harry. It helps me think about things" Parvati said.

"Parv, there are a lot better ways to help you think without you getting sick" Harry said.

"Now you sound like my sister" Parvati grumbled.

"I sound like Padma. I guess Hermione has really rubbed off on me" Harry said with a small smile.

Parvati sighed.

"Well would you mind if I joined you. I promise not to disturb you in anyway" Harry suggested.

"Sure" Parvati said.

The two walked in silence with just the sound of water droplets hitting all surfaces. They kept going with no specific direction in mind. Parvati felt her nose tickle. She wiggled it a bit to stop what she was going to come. It worked, but only for a second. She then let out a sneeze.

"You're sick already I see" Harry said frowning.

"I'll be fine, just a cold that's all" Parvati said sniffing.

"Let's head back" Harry said.

"Just a few more minutes, please" Parvati pleaded.

Harry sighed, but relented.

"Fine, but only a few minutes" he said.

Parvati nodded and they continued to their walk. Soon Parvati's sneezing really got started.

"Come on, we're going inside" Harry said tugging Parvati's arm.

Parvati frowned, but didn't make a move to pull away. Harry brought Parvati back to the castle and that's where they met Padma and Hermione.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just taking a walk Mione" Harry said.

"A walk, in the rain?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's soothing" Harry said as he glanced at Parvati.

Meanwhile Padma was fussing over her sister as she dried her twin off with a wave of her wand. When Parvati sneezed Padma frowned at her sister.

"I told you you'd get sick, you always get sick when you do your little rain walks" Padma chided.

"I don't _always_ get sick Pad. I _sometimes_ get sick" Parvati corrected.

Padma sighed as she led her sister away to the kitchen for some hot chicken noodle soup.

When Parvati passed Harry they shared a smile and knew they'd have another walk when it rained again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, not sure where this was going at all. I guess this would be more random than anything. Hope a few of you like it.**


	68. Alicia Spinnet 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 68: Alicia Spinnet**

Alicia sighed as she looked at all the homework she had. She grumbled because she had been sick for a few days and that made her miss a few days of classes. Thankfully her friends got her homework and gave her their notes to copy, but that still meant she had to do the work, which was a major pain. She was in the library because the lion's den was a bit too loud due to the Weasley twins causing a ruckus like usual.

"Stupid Snape. Just had to give out an essay that's supposed to be four feet long" Alicia muttered.

"Hey Leesh."

Alicia looked up to find her teammate Harry Potter sitting down across from her.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here and where's Hermione and Ron?" Alicia asked.

"Hermione's trying to get the twins to stop and Ron is in detention with McGonagall" Harry said.

"What did Ron do?" Alicia asked.

"He said some, um, unkind things to McGonagall when she woke him up during class" Harry said.

Alicia's eyes widen. That was bad. One, Ron fell asleep in McGonagall's class and two was he said something to said teacher when he awoke.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Oh, he's got detention for the next two weeks and lost a hundred points too. Thankfully Hermione and I was able to gain most back in our other classes" Harry said.

Alicia nodded.

"So you just came here to get away from the noise?" she asked.

"Nope, got homework too. I want to get Snape's essay out of the way. I rather not want to see his greasy mug without my assignment" Harry said.

Alicia nodded.

"Working on my own from his greasiness" she said gesturing to her essay she was working on.

"Ah, lets both get this done so we don't have to deal with it any longer" Harry said with a smile.

Alicia nodded and began looking through her potion text for what she needed. Of course Snape had to pick the hardest essay topic for the Gryffindors. She had to go into the stacks to find a book to get more information so she could write. When she returned she found Harry writing though he had a frown on his face as he did this task.

"Troubles Harry?" Alicia asked sitting down.

"A bit, but nothing I can't handle. Just Snape being a right bastard. He assigned me the toughest of essays to do since he hates my guts" Harry said.

"Yeah, he's a right bastard" Alicia said.

Harry nodded in total agreement.

They kept working in joint peace with the only talk they did was helping one another on their essays. Harry needed help with his potions and others while Alicia found Harry was quite knowledgeable in DADA and better than the teacher.

"Harry, you just explained the lesson better than the teacher" Alicia said.

"It's nothing Leesh. I did a lot of reading over the summer. I was bored and Hermione gave me plenty of defense books" Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh Harry, always so modest" Alicia said smiling.

Harry blushed.

Alicia laughed to herself. Even after all this time Harry was still the same boy he was when he joined the Quidditch team in his first year. Even with all the crap he's had to deal with he was the same caring, loving person that was shy and unsure of himself.

"I'll need to thank you for this" she said.

"There's no need Leesh, we're friends" Harry said.

"I know, but there must be _something_" Alicia said with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Harry gulped. He knew that tone and that look in Alicia's eye. All of the lioness Chasers had it, especially when they were going to tease him. They did it a lot when he was younger to de-sensitize him. They thought it was up to them to get Harry ready for when girls would start hitting on him then he wouldn't be an utter fool like most guys. It was all in good fun and never cruel since the three Chasers thought of Harry as their little brother was severely protective of their brother cub.

Alicia moved and slid into the seat next to Harry's moving it as close as she possibly could to Harry's chair. She then leaned in and she could see the beads of sweat appear on Harry's forehead. This was so fun she giggled to herself.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked innocently.

"N-n-nothing" Harry stuttered.

Alicia was enjoying this so much. She then leaned in pressing her forehead against Harry's.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he swallowed hard.

Alicia couldn't hold it anymore and she fell over laughing. This caused others in the library looking at the her since she was rolling on the floor laughing grasping her sides.

Madam Pince looked very annoyed or constipated depending on who you asked as she glared at Alicia. The noise she was doing was irritating her. She about to go over and tell Alicia to be quiet when said girl got up catching her breath. Her face was red from her laughing.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't help it" Alicia said now sitting upright.

"It's alright" Harry said used to this behavior from his teammate.

"Come on, lets get out of here and get something from the kitchens. I'm starving" Alicia said as she packed up her stuff.

Harry nodded and followed suit.

The two walked out chatting happily.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this gave me a hard time to work out since I had another way I wanted to write this in the beginning, but it got too complicated so I erased it and went in the direction you're reading now. Hope you like it.**


	69. Lavender Brown

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. This is also my first Lavender only chap ever in this series and my full HBG series. I think of Lavender as a possible Brainy Girl though I flip-flop when I write her in my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 69: Lavender Brown**

Lavender sighed as she pushed her designer frames up on her nose as she continued to proof-read the article she was writing. She had to make sure it was just right. Being a writer/journalist your life depended on being correct in not only in grammar and punctuation, but also the facts. She learned the wrong way with rumors and lies and knew what not to do thanks to a certain gaudy reporter who is now banned from working anywhere.

She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she smiled.

"Hello Lavender, how are you this morning?"

Lavender looked up and saw her loving boyfriend, Harry Potter, looking down at her with love and affection in his eyes. She leaned up and they kissed.

"I am doing well Harry. I am nearly finished with my story" she said.

"That's great, now you can get to bed sooner. I've missed you in it" Harry said caressing Lavender's body.

"Yes, but not now Harry. I still have work to do" Lavender said though she didn't really want to stop Harry at all.

"Fine, to be continued" Harry said stopping his actions.

Lavender groaned at the loss of Harry's hands, but refocused on her work. It was hard though since Harry had the magic touch (no pun intended) when it came to touching her. He knew just where all of her sweet spots were and knew how to work them to the max. It was a curse and blessing. A blessing when they had time to have their fun, but a curse when Harry was bored and wanted to tease her. He drove her crazy at times with his touches.

/Scene Break/

Lavender stretched as she finished finally. Now all she had to do was send it to her editor to look over then if he approved it then it would get printed and she'd get paid. Very rarely would her articles get sent back for her to rework. She was a perfectionist when it came to her writing. Her professors would've been shocked to see her being so picky with her writing since that wasn't how she was in school, but everything changed with the war and she had to grow up tossing aside most of her girly behavior when she helped aid in healing injured fellow students who fought. She couldn't handle that, but she wanted to help so she became a helper for madam Pomfrey during the battle.

After the war Lavender took everything a lot more seriously in her life. She worked hard to get where she is now. Her eyesight wasn't as good thus her wearing glasses. She was hit with a spell when she was transporting injured students and they healed most of the damage, but she'd need glasses for the rest of her life.

She got up and made her way to the bedroom and found Harry gently snoozing away. She smiled and crawled into the bed. When she got near Harry's eyes snapped open and grabbed her. Lavender squealed in fright then was she on her back as Harry began kissing her with his roaming her body. She moaned through Harry's lips then when they left she was let her pleasure be known as Harry kissed her neck.

The foreplay went on and soon things sped up and in the end Lavender had her head resting comfortably on Harry's chest with a great big smile on her face.

"I know it's annoying, but I thing we have the best sex after you're finished with an article" Harry said.

"I agree, I think it's all the pent up emotions and stuff that makes it a whole lot better" Lavender said.

"I agree" Harry said as he kissed the top of Lavender's head.

Lavender turned her head to look at Harry.

"Want to go again?" she asked with a smirk.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of my first Lavender one. Hope you all liked it.**


	70. Angelina Johnson 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 70: Angelina Johnson **

Harry sighed as he was reading in bed. He was so into his book that he barely noticed someone slide into bed with him. When he felt weight on his shoulder he turned and smiled.

"Hello there" he said.

"Hello yourself" Angelina said smiling.

Harry smiled right back and kissed Angelina on the forehead then went back to reading. Angelina pouted a bit.

"That book can't be more interesting than me" she pouted.

Harry didn't seem to listen to her, which made Angelina pout even more. She then got up and began to do a little strut in front of Harry.

"Oh Harry" she said saucily.

Harry was still reading.

Angelina frowned as her act didn't get the attention she wanted. She needed to do more. So she went to her closet to find something that would get Harry's attention. She rummaged through muttering a few curse words. She then spotted it and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe she had forgotten she had purchased it. But then again she had gotten it when she was out with Katie and Alicia and by the time she got home she just put it away for a special night. Well tonight she'd classify as special.

Snatching it off the hanger she went to the bathroom to change. She entered back into the bedroom swaying her hips as she charmed some music to come on. She was wearing a very sexy red lacy number that fit her like a glove though it looked like her chest was about to spill out considering how tight it was around the chest area.

"Oh Harry dear" Angelina crooned.

Harry glanced up from his book.

"Yes Ange" he said.

Angelina pouted at Harry's monotone voice. Wasn't he excited at all to see her. Did he even have that spark for her anymore? She sighed and slinked closer and crawled onto the bed taking the book Harry was reading and tossed it away.

"Ange?" Harry asked.

"Don't you love me anymore Harry?" Angelina asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked.

Angelina huffed.

"Do you see what I am wearing Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked and blinked.

"What's the special occasion?" he asked.

Angelina bowed her head and sighed with frustration.

"Ange, is something wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry, when was the last time we've had a night together?" Angelina asked.

"Um, the last time was our anniversary" Harry said thinking back.

"Which was four months ago, Harry" Angelina said.

"Really, it's been that long" Harry said astonished at the time that had passed.

"Yes Harry, and I've been trying to get your attention. Why do you think I am wearing this" Angelina said gesturing to her lacy lingerie.

Harry looked down and gulped. Even after all this time he still was amazed by his wife's body. She kept herself quite good shape by doing all the exercises that Hermione had introduced her to. She also worked out with Katie and Alicia on Sundays. Angelina saw this and smirked. She now knew she got her husband's attention.

"Now I think it's time to get reacquainted with one another, don't you think?" Angelina said with a husky tone.

Harry's mind shut down and it was time for Angelina to strike.

An hour later Angelina was resting her head on Harry's chest and let out a content sigh.

"That was bloody amazing" Harry commented.

"Yes it was" Angelina said.

"We should do this more often" Harry said as one of his hands traced Angelina's bare shoulder making her shiver.

"I'd like that Harry, I'd like that a lot" Angelina said.

"Then it's a deal" Harry said.

The two kissed to seal the deal. Their nights together in bed will be more fun from now on.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: not a whole lot in this one. Wanted to do something different and have a small Harry/Angelina little scene. I think it turned out well. What do you think?**


	71. Fleur Delacour 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Bill and Fleur never married in this one or are together.**

* * *

**Chapter 71: Fleur Delacour **

Fleur sighed as she ran a hand through her beautiful long blond hair. She was exhausted after a hard day work at Gringotts. She had to break several cursed items that someone had brought in. They were quite difficult, but she managed without much help. But now all she wanted was to get back home and take a long hot bath and then settle in for the night. She made it home and found a surprise waiting at her door for her. The surprise came in the form of one Harry Potter. He was sitting next to her door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Fleur asked shocked.

"Ginny and I had a big fight. I didn't know where to go. Hermione is at a conference in Switzerland" Harry said.

"Come in then Harry and tell me what happened" Fleur said.

Harry nodded and followed Fleur in. Once inside Fleur took off her traveling cloak and headed to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She'd need it to wind down and she supposed Harry could use some too. She poured two glasses and she sat down with Harry sitting across from her.

"Tell me" she said.

Harry then proceeded to tell Fleur how Ginny was frustrated at how their relationship wasn't going anywhere. They got back together at the end of the war and had been dating for two and a half years now then nothing has changed. Ginny wants marriage, to have a family. This of course wasn't really her talking, but her mom pushing it onto Ginny and Ginny pushing it onto Harry.

"I really don't want marriage right now though. I am enjoying not having anything looming over me and being able to have freedom to do what I want at the pace I want. I want to get married, but not this soon. I just want to live life a little before that, you know" Harry said.

Fleur nodded. She had met Molly and knew how overbearing Mother Weasley was. That was a big reason why Ron and Hermione never worked out. Hermione wasn't one to be controlled while Ron seemed totally dependent on his mom and listen and obeyed whatever she told him to do like he was still five.

"I understand Harry" Fleur said gently.

"Thanks" Harry said with a small smile.

Fleur hugged Harry close and then pulled away kissing him on the cheek, but Harry turned his head that made their lips meet. A gasp was hear between the two as they both felt a spark. They looked at one another for a moment then Harry took action. He cupped Fleur's face and pulled her in kissing her with more intent. Fleur sighed as they kissed. Never before had she felt such gentleness before. When she was dating Bill he was a bit rough in kissing. But Harry was really gentle.

They kissed for a while then when they pulled back they were gasping for breath.

"Harry?" Fleur asked huskily.

Harry gently pushed Fleur down on her couch then covered her with his body. He made sure he wasn't crushing her. They began making out once again, but this time with more intensity. Fleur ran her fingers through Harry's messy black locks as Harry did the same with her silky smooth blond ones. They positioned themselves to feeling everything they possibly could with the clothes they were wearing. Fleur began pushing her pelvis into Harry's and he reciprocated in kind.

They were both panting and moaning as their make out became more intense. It was getting so that they were tugging at one another clothes.

"Harry" Fleur said making Harry stop.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Fleur's clothes were quite rumpled with her blouse undone so you could see her bra and bare stomach. Her skirt had ridden up to show off her panties. Harry's shirt was quite wrinkled and you could see a great bugle in his pants.

"Bedroom" Fleur said.

Harry nodded and then carried Fleur to her bedroom and from there they divested their clothing.

Harry awoke hearing the rhythmic breathing of Fleur. He looked down and swore she looked like an angel with her head on the pillow and her blond hair splayed out all across the cushy surface. He knew he should feel bad since he had cheated on Ginny, but how could he when he had the best time he's ever had. He knew what he had to do in the morning, but first he wanted to sleep next to an angel. He pulled Fleur close and heard her moan lightly then resituated herself to mold into Harry's body. Yeah, there was plenty he had to do in the morning.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: what do you guys think? I went with this kind of thing as a change of pace since I don't think I've done this kind of thing before. Let me know. I have a question for all of you. Do you think if I put Three Wives back up here on this site that it will be safe? Let me know.**


	72. Hannah Abbott 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy! Since I posted three M chaps in a row on the full HBG I thought to do three full exclusives on this one. I think I was insane when I thought of this, but hey I think it worked.**

* * *

**Chapter 72: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah was bouncing on her feet as she waited. She was so excited that she could barely contain herself.

"Hey Hannah, are you ready?" Harry Potter asked.

Hannah bobbed her head up and down furiously.

"Great, come on lets get going" Harry said as he offered his arm.

Hannah took it and they headed off.

/Scene Break/

The lights, the sounds, the smells, the sights. All of this was addicting to the former puff as she was taking in her first ever fair. She had never seen such sights before and it was like a new baby looking everywhere trying to take in everything at once. Harry saw this and chuckled.

"Hannah, this isn't your first time at the fair you know" he said.

"I know Harry, but I am still amazed every time we come here" Hannah said happily.

Harry shook his head. This had become an annual event for the two since three years ago when he surprised his girlfriend with two tickets to the fair. Hannah was unsure since it was a muggle fair and all and she was worried if she would fit in. She knew that most magicals have a hard time fitting in to the muggle world even now with new laws and classes to help them orient themselves.

But all that fear vanished that Hannah had was washed away when she stepped onto the fairgrounds. She was swept up in all that was there. The sights, sounds, and smells. By the end of the day she was tired, but very happy.

"Come on Han, lets get something to eat" Harry said.

Hannah bobbed her head and they both went to a stand and got their first food of the day.

/Scene Break/

By midday Hannah and Harry were in the midway enjoying the rides. Hannah was holding on to Harry tight as they rode a ride that had them spinning and twirling around. She knew she'd be dizzy and maybe a little sick after this, but right now she was having fun and it was a plus whenever she could hold on to her Harry tightly like this.

Harry didn't seem to mind and was enjoying the ride. It was safer than a broom since this had a bar that held them in and a broom you had nothing really to keep you on.

When the ride ended Hannah needed Harry to keep her steady.

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel next. That's a nice slow gentle one" Harry suggested.

Hannah nodded.

They got on the Ferris wheel and Hannah peered over looking out the window enjoying the sights of the fair at a bird's eye view. Harry sat right beside Hannah looking at with amusement.

"We're so high Harry" Hannah said happily.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah we are Hannah" he said.

Once they got to the very top the ride stopped.

"Is something wrong Harry, why'd we stop?" Hannah asked a bit scared.

"Nothing's wrong Hannah. Just some people getting off so they had to stop the ride for that" Harry said.

Hannah nodded and soon the ride got going. When it was their turn to get off they did and Hannah felt her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Harry asked with a smile upon hearing his girlfriend's stomach.

"That I am and as a loving boyfriend you are to get me some food" Hannah said.

"Very well my maiden, what is it you wish to have this time?" Harry asked.

Hannah thought for a moment then smiled.

"I'd like one of those big pretzels with cheese" she said.

"One pretzel with cheese coming up" Harry said.

Harry got Hannah her pretzel and they walked around looking around and going into the sights and stands that piqued their interest. Hannah was always so amazed at what the muggles could do without the use of magic whatsoever. They seemed to get by without it and live just fine. Hannah then wondered if she could try and do that, maybe for a day or so. Just to try it out. She'd need to have Harry with her since she was still lost in the muggle world without him.

Soon it was time to leave. Hannah's feet were quite sore from all the walking and even wearing the best, most comfortable shoes couldn't hold up. Harry offered to use a spell to sooth her feet, but she didn't want that. She preferred going all muggle for today, foot pain and all. So it was a exhausted Hannah and Harry that left the fairgrounds.

Harry brought Hannah back to her apartment.

"Thank you for the lovely time Harry" Hannah said.

"It was my pleasure Hannah" Harry said.

Hannah kissed Harry in thanks.

"Happy anniversary Harry" Hannah said.

"Happy anniversary Hannah" Harry said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: again, not one of my best ones to date, but I think it's short and sweet.**


	73. Megan Jones 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 73: Megan Jones**

Megan's jaw dropped as she heard what her aunt had just done.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

"Now no need to thank me Megs. It was the least I can do for my favorite niece" Gwenog Jones said proudly.

"You set me up on a blind date, why the hell would I thank you!?" Megan blurted out.

Gwenog frowned.

"I think you should thank me instead of giving me that attitude young lady. I had to do a heck of a lot of talking just to get this to happen. Besides, when was the last time you went out on a date?" she asked.

Megan looked down. Her aunt did have a point. It had been several months since she had a date. But in her defense she was getting over her latest boyfriend.

"That's not the point" Megan said softly.

"I think it's exactly the point my dear. You're are a young witch that should be having the time of her life right now. But here you are going to work and not having any fun whatsoever. So I decided to take it upon myself to bring some of the excitement into your life. As your aunt I think I am doing my duty in giving my niece a happy life" Gwenog said.

"More like meddling" Megan grumbled.

"What was that?" Gwenog asked.

"Nothing, when's the date?" Megan asked accepting her fate.

"Oh, it's Saturday at seven" Gwenog said.

Megan sighed as she began planning on how to survive this date.

/Scene Break/

Saturday had come and Megan got herself ready. Her aunt her told her that she was to meet her date a the restaurant and that everything would be fine. Megan highly doubted that. She'd heard the horror stories of bad blind dates from her friends and co-workers and assumed this would be another in the line. But she had no choice, her aunt was making sure she went. So she finished up getting ready and then grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Have a great time, what the heck am I saying I know you'll have a great time" Gwenog said happily.

Megan grumbled in reply. She then apparated away.

Once getting to the restaurant she went to the maître'd and then was led to the table. She sat down and waited for her date. She knew she was early, but she was anxious to get this date over with and then go back home and get back to her normal life.

"Hey, sorry if I am late, but I had to finish up some reports that has been on my desk since Monday and needed to be taken care of."

Megan looked up sand her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. There in front of her was Harry Potter. He was easy to recognize with his messy black hair, dazzling green eyes and lopsided grin. She hadn't seen him really since they graduated.

"I-it's no problem. I got here e-early" Megan stuttered out.

"Oh, that's great. I'd hate to be late for a date even if it's a blind one" Harry said with a smile.

Megan just nodded as her mind race through wondering how her aunt and Harry met and what her aunt had said to Harry to get him to agree to this. Numerous scenarios sped through the Ravenclaw's mind and soon was turning into the more bizarre. She needed to stop reading the _Quibbler_ on her lunch break.

"So, did you order anything yet?" Harry asked as he looked over the menu.

Megan shook her head.

"Good, now lets see here" Harry said,

After they got the ordering out of the way it was time to talk. Though there was a silence that neither one was sure how to break.

"How did my aunt get you to agree to this?" Megan asked. She just had to know.

"Oh, well I was at a Quidditch event since Ron's plays for the Cannons. I bumped into your aunt and we began talking and she told me about you and how you've been needing a date desperately since you've been without a man for ages" Harry said.

Megan made a note to herself to hex her aunt when she got home.

"I didn't really want to accept since I've been too many of these kinds of things and most if not all then girls turn out to be fan girls" Harry said shivering at the uses of the words fan girls.

Megan understood since she didn't care for them either.

"But your aunt told me you're not one of those fan girls so I decided to take a chance" Harry said.

"And are you, are glad you did?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, so far I am" Harry said smiling.

Megan relaxed though she wasn't sure why.

"You look familiar, did we go to Hogwarts together?" Harry asked.

Yes we did. I am Megan Jones, Hufflepuff" Megan said.

"Nice to meet you Megan" Harry said smiling.

The two chatted getting to know one another. They paused as their meals came then resumed talking in-between eating. Both seemed to feel at ease with one another though there was still a hint of first date jitters on both of them. Soon the meal was over and they had dessert. Megan did her best to draw it out since she was enjoying her time with Harry.

But it all had to end and Harry offered to take her home. Megan accepted. They got to Megan's door and Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"We should do this again" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Megan said shyly.

She wasn't sure why she was acting all shy now especially when it never appeared all throughout dinner. So why now?

"Great, how about next Saturday?" Harry asked.

Megan nodded.

"Great, I'll floo you during the week with the details" Harry said.

Megan nodded once again.

Harry smiled then kissed Megan on the cheek once more then apparated away.

Megan floated into her home feeling great.

"See, I told you you'd have a great time. Am I right or am I right" Gwenog said smugly.

"Shut up auntie" Megan said.

**End**


	74. Lisa Turpin 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 74: Lisa Turpin**

Lisa groaned as she felt the slightly calloused hands kneaded her bare back.

"Like that?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, it's heaven" Lisa moaned.

Harry Potter grinned as he kept massaging Lisa Turpin's back. The two had a standing session every fourth Tuesday. Lisa would come over and Harry would give her a massage. Lisa's job was quite stressful and if it wasn't for this life preserver then she'd have burned out sooner than later.

"You know, if we keep doing this I think I should start charging you" Harry joked.

"You'd never do that to a friend Harry, you're too nice" Lisa said.

"Yeah, but I think I should think about it though" Harry said.

"Well if you open a business then I'll be your first customer and want special treatment" Lisa said.

"Oh, and what would I get in return?" Harry asked.

"A payment for service rendered" Lisa said.

"Very funny" Harry said.

"Then how a bout a ringing endorsement. 'Harry Potter, the wizard with the magic hands'" Lisa said.

"Now that sounds cheesy I thought you were in Ravenclaw. Surely you can come up with something better" Harry said.

"Mmmm, too relaxed and feeling good. Please get back to me in a couple weeks for a better title" Lisa murmured.

Harry sighed and shook his head, but kept on massaging Lisa's back.

"Okay, now for your legs" Harry said.

Lisa was half asleep as Harry began kneading her ankle and thigh muscles. She would let out groans and moans of pleasure as Harry would work out a knot of tension. Once done Harry then would shake Lisa awake and then leave so she could get dressed. Once dressed Harry would put away things and they'd chat. They'd talk about what was going on in their lives and how everything was going so far. They treaded on old ground many times, but never said a thing about it. Then after a few cups of tea during their talk Lisa would give Harry a hug then leave. Only to come back again for more relief from Harry.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one is an odd one and I hope one of you like this one. Not sure what I was really thinking when I wrote this one, but I liked how unique it is to what I've done.**


	75. Penelope Clearwater 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, I first want to tell you that the new home for all my M work is adultfanfiction and it's under the pen name sheltie87. Now I have not uploaded everything yet since I have a lot, but I am slowly doing it. I hope to have everything up before the end of the year. These three chaps are to tide you over til I have the original HBG up and running. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 75: Penelope Clearwater **

Penny grumbled as she walked through the street. She was pissed that her 'oh so loving' boyfriend had once again skip out on their date together to work in the Ministry. What made it was worse was that it was their anniversary. She'd have some words with him once he gets back and he'd find his stuff packed up too. Well, the stuff she didn't incinerate that is. She was in such a foul mood that she had no clue where she was going at all.

A drop of rain hit her head, but she barely noticed as she was so focused on her anger. Soon it was rain a steady pace and she was getting soaked, but she still didn't care at all. It wasn't til a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her progress her mind was jarred too.

"Penny, is that you?"

Penny looked up to find herself staring at a pair of lovely green eyes. Those eyes belong to one Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she asked.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here, and in this weather, you'll catch a cold" Harry said worriedly.

Penny blinked then she realized she was soaked and it was raining.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't paying any attention" she said sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place and you can warmed up" Harry said.

Penny just nodded as she felt Harry apparate them away.

/Scene Break/

Penny got warmed up and was now wearing an old pair of baggy sweatpants as well as one of Harry old Quidditch jerseys. She felt a bit funny wearing something so big on her, but she it felt comfortable. She did shrink the pants with her wand so they'd fit better, but left the jersey hanging off her. She didn't know why she did it, but she felt sexy with it like that and she hadn't felt that kind of feeling in ages.

In the living room Harry had to cups of hot cocoa for them.

"Here you go" Harry said handing Penny a cup.

Penny took it and smiled her thanks before gently blowing on the hot concoction a few times to cool it down before taking a small sip.

"You know, I didn't think anyone would look as good as you do in my old jersey" Harry said.

Penny blushed.

"Oh, um, I, really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you looked quite stunning in it" Harry complimented.

Penny decided to have some fun. She got up and began to do a little dance. She felt so alive doing this and hearing Harry appreciative wolf whistle made her feel even better. When she was done she plopped back on the sofa and took a sip of cocoa.

"Nicely done Penny, didn't know you were a dancer" Harry said.

"I am not, but it was fun" Penny said smiling.

Harry smiled back then used one hand and tuck a few strands of Penny's brown hair that got loose back into place. Penny shivered at Harry's touch. She then found herself wondering why she reacted like that to Harry's touch. She shouldn't feel like that because of Harry, but she was. She then began to wonder if Harry touched her again would it feel the same.

The two then began chatting about their lives since they hadn't seen one another since they last saw one another at the Burrow, which was some ages ago. There were many things to catch up on and they always enjoyed talking to one another.

Soon it was getting late and Penny didn't feel like going back home.

"Well then you take the bed and I'll take the couch" Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry, we're both adults we can share a bed. I can trust you, can't I?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course you can trust me. I am a Gryffindor, but can I trust a sneaky brainy Ravenclaw?" Harry asked teasing back.

"I am not sneaky" Penny said defiantly

Harry just chuckled and they both headed for bed. Once both of them were under the cover they kept a space between them.

"Night Penny" Harry said.

"Night Harry" Penny said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: um, not exactly sure what was thinking when I was writing this. I guess the best thing is to say it's a start for them though neither really know it. Hope you like it.**


	76. Cho Chang 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 76: Cho Chang**

Cho yawned as she stretched. She got out of bed and rubbed her messy long silky black hair. She felt great after a good nap. It was what she loved about weekends, she could sleep in and/or take a nap whenever she wanted. This Saturday was just the Saturday for a nice nap. She didn't have anything major to do except for later at night, but she still had time. She walked out wearing a blue tank top and a pair of bronze colored short shorts that had ravens on them that were black with blue highlights in it. They were a gift from her boyfriend and she simply loved them and always slept in them. She headed to the kitchen to see what there was something to eat when she heard her a knock on her door. She sighed and headed for the door.

She opened the door to find her boyfriend, Harry Potter, standing there with a grin.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" the former Ravenclaw asked shocked.

"Well we are supposed to have date right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I thought that was for tonight" Cho said.

"Cho, it's six-thirty" Harry said.

Cho's eyes widen. She slept later then she thought. And with the thought of sleep she looked down at her attire and blushed. She wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed with what she was wearing, but she did. Her hair was also a mess too.

"Why so self-conscious. I like the theme you picked. Nightwear" Harry said as he played with a strap of her top.

"Actually, I had just woken up from a nap" Cho said in a small voice.

"Really, want me to join you for another?" Harry asked with a smile.

Cho would've jumped at this chance, but not right now. She still felt self-conscious for some reason.

"No, wait here and I'll change" Cho said.

She was about to leave when Harry's arm shot out and wrapped around Cho's waist. He pulled her back and she was pressed against him.

"Harry?" Cho queried.

"Don't change on my account. We can have a night in instead of going out. Maybe a little movie night, just us" Harry said then kissed her hair.

Cho shivered then nodded. It was a great idea in her opinion. Just her and Harry alone in her apartment. No one to bug them at all.

"I like it" she said.

"Thought you would" Harry said with a grin.

/Scene Break/

Harry was now dressed in some pajamas he left over when he slept over at Cho's. Cho was in the kitchen cooking still wearing her PJ's since they decided to go with a sleepover kind of theme. Cho was humming as she made dinner for them and she felt Harry stand right behind. She backed into Harry's body and felt his arms wrapped around her. She sighed as she leaned her head back resting against Harry's chest.

"You look good cooking in your PJ's" Harry said.

"I should do it more often" Cho said.

"Only for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Cho said with a smile.

Harry smiled as he left a trail of kisses on Cho's neck and shoulder.

"Harry, if you keep doing that then the dinner will burn" Cho moaned.

"Let it, we can always order out" Harry said.

Cho really wanted to say no, but Harry's lips were weakening her. She had enough sense to turn off the stove and oven so there'd be no fire. She spun around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard.

"You drive me crazy" she said in-between kisses.

"Only the best for you" Harry said.

They continued kissing and Harry picked Cho up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

/Scene Break/

Cho walked back into her bedroom with her PJ's rumpled more than before. Her hair was an absolute mess than before too. She was carrying food that was delivered. Harry was waiting with plates on the bed.

"Ready to eat honey?" Cho asked.

"I am" Harry said with a smile.

They two ate in bed feeding one another and fooling around. Once they had their fill of food they decided to get more of another fill they wanted.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a nice Harry/Cho relationship one.**


	77. Hermione Granger 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 77: Hermione Granger **

"Come on Hermione, just one time" Harry said.

"No, Harry" Hermione said firmly.

"You'll love it, I swear" Harry said.

"I said 'no' Harry. There's no way I will be going up on that thing" Hermione said as she pointed to Harry's new broom.

"You'll be perfectly safe. You're with me" Harry said.

Hermione eyed Harry at this pretty much saying; 'you're kidding, right?'

"Okay, you'll be safer with me than if you were with someone else, say like Ron" Harry said.

Hermione had to agree with that. Though as much as Ron was alright on a broom he just wasn't a natural like Harry was. Ron had already crashed several times on his new broom since he underestimate the acceleration of the new Firebolt model. He also turned too quickly on it and ended up going a circle and still ended up crashing somehow. Not sure how he did that one.

So Harry was much safer if you'd like a ride, especially on a new model Firebolt, but Hermione was not totally swayed by this. Harry knew she hated heights and knew that she'd rather listen to Binns for a whole year than to get on a broom.

"Hermione, you've got to conquer that fear sometime, and that sometime is now" Harry said firmly.

"No Harry" Hermione said sounding like a child now.

"You've asked for it" Harry sighed.

Before Hermione could say a thing Harry grabbed her by the hips and plopped her behind him on the broom and took off like a shot. Hermione screamed as they left the ground. Her arms wrapped around Harry's waist tighter than a python's death grip. Her head buried into Harry's back, eyes closed tightly.

Harry blocked out Hermione's screams as he climbed higher and higher til he deemed them to be at the right height. He hovered the broom and with deft skill turned around so he was sitting the long way on the broom with an arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"You can open your eyes now Mione" he said gently.

Hermione shook her head violently.

"Hermione" Harry said.

"No Harry, not til we're on the ground again" Hermione said, eyes still closed and her head buried into Harry's shoulder.

_Harry's shoulder? How is my head buried in Harry's shoulder when he should be-_ Hermione thought though that froze when she came to a realization.

"Harry please tell you are still on the broom with me" the heroine of the war asked in a whimper.

"I am Mione, I'd never leave you" Harry said gently.

"Then how is my head buried into your shoulder and not your back?" Hermione asked.

"I am sitting sideways on the broom Mione. The broom is quite stable. No worries" Harry said nonchalantly.

Hermione peered up and opened her eyes just enough to look at Harry's face.

"You are in big trouble when we get down" she threatened.

"You look so cute when you try to act so tough when you're actually scared" Harry said with amusement.

Hermione growled and punched Harry quickly in the stomach then reaffirmed her grip around his waist so not to fall.

Harry chuckled at this. He barely shifted at all on the broom from Hermione's hit. She didn't hit that hard since she was afraid she'd fall off the broom.

"I want down Harry" Hermione said.

"Not til you open your eyes and enjoy this wondrous sight" Harry said.

"Harry" Hermione warned.

"Come on Hermione, you know I'd never let you fall. And if I did you know I'd be the one to catch you" Harry said.

Hermione knew this, but it still didn't make her feel any better. Her fear of heights were at an all time high (sorry about the pun) and she wasn't going to do anything Harry asked of her til she was on solid ground.

Harry sighed as he knew Hermione was going to be stubborn about this. He knew Hermione needed to get over this silly fear. She's had it for a long time and he was going to break it from her. He knew it would be tough and she'd probably try hexing once they touch the ground, but he knew the gains outweighed the losses.

"Hermione" he said.

Hermione slowly looked up making sure she would only see Harry's face and nothing else.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"Look" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head furiously.

"Hermione" Harry said sternly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as she turned her head and she gasped. She was staring at the setting sun and it was absolutely beautiful. The reds, oranges, it all mixed together so stunningly. She could the night sky just edging in.

"Beautiful isn't, that's why I wanted to get you up here. So you can enjoy this sight with me" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione just kept staring unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. She watched as the blazing ball of fire slowly descend to rest from another long hard day and the stars come out to play.

Harry just sat there letting Hermione soak it all in. He wasn't impatient at all. Soon when it was dark he gently took them down and once on the ground he turned to Hermione.

"Happy that I took you up?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I am" Hermione said.

Harry smiled. And Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"As you wish" Harry said.

**End **


	78. Padma Patil 7

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 78: Padma Patil**

Padma sat in a little French café reading a book enjoying the bright sunlight, the gently cool breeze. It was all so perfect. She was on vacation from it all. After the war there were so many funerals, memorials, and others stuff to go to that it worn her down. She wasn't the only one. On her way out she bumped into one Harry Potter, who was also leaving too. So they decided to escape together. No one would expect it at all.

"Hey Pad, you look good today" Harry said then kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

Padma smiled and blushed. She was still unused to the physical contact Harry decided to lavish on her. It started small with touches and such. Then it moved to hugs that linger longer than it should to kisses on the cheek. She wasn't sure what Harry was playing at, but she liked it very much. During her time at Hogwarts she didn't get as much attention as her twin sister. Even though she had a boyfriend during her sixth it ended with the war and that relationship never had this kind of intimacy that she seemed to have with Harry.

Padma trusted Harry completely; mind, body & soul. She knew Harry would never cross the line that had between the unless asked to. She trusted him so much that on occasion they'd share a bed when he had a terrible nightmare about the war. It was total and solid trust.

Now here they were at a café enjoying one another as well as their vacation.

"So what are we going to do today?" Padma asked as she put her book down.

"Hmm, I was thinking about a nice walk" Harry said.

"Any destination in mind?" Padma asked.

"Nope, that's part of the fun" Harry said with a grin.

Padma rolled her eyes.

Harry got up and held out his arm for Padma to take. She sighed and placed her book in her bag and then took Harry's arm. She paid the bill on the table and they left.

/Scene Break/

A couple weeks later they moved from France and arrived in Italy. Harry found that he had a home there and decided to use it. Padma sighed as she stretched out lying on a lounger soaking up the sun. She felt so good right now. She was thankful she learned a great sun block spell. Though she had dark skin and she didn't easily burn it never hurt to be protected.

"Hey Pad, you want me to put some suntan lotion on you?" Harry asked.

He arrived on the private balcony that Padma was on.

"Harry, I am already protected from the sun" Padma said.

"Come on" Harry said.

Padma sighed and decided to indulge Harry's whim. She sat up and present her back to Harry. She immediately groaned as she felt Harry's hands on her back. It felt so good. He seemed to find all the tiny knots in her back and work them loose.

"Feel good?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Padma couldn't seem the smirk, but felt it. But she didn't care at all since she was in heaven. Harry kept working his hands all over her back then he finished and Padma frowned.

"Want me to do your front?" Harry asked.

Padma said nothing and laid down presenting her front to Harry. He then got to work and Padma moaned in pleasure feeling the Potter magic work. He got to her feet and Padma felt like she was a puddle of ooze.

Harry chuckled and sat in the lounger beside Padma's and pulled it right next to hers. He took Padma's hand and held it stroking it with his thumb. Padma turned to Harry and smiled at him.

"That was lovely Harry" she said.

"Glad you liked it" Harry said.

Padma moved to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can rub me down whenever you want" she whispered into Harry's ear.

"As you wish" Harry said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Padma were now in a new location. They were now on a Potter private island located somewhere off the coast of Japan. Again they were lying on the beach. Harry was rubbing more suntan lotion on Padma, who was enjoying it very much.

"Harry, when are we going to return Britain?" Padma asked.

"I was thinking a few more weeks. I heard that there's supposed to be a huge library somewhere in America" Harry said.

Padma's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Padma spun around and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard. Their relationship had grown since that day in Italy and after much mental deliberation on both of their parts they decided to try dating one another. There were no plans about marriage right now since both of them were just enjoying their time with one another at the moment.

"Harry, carry me to bed" Padma said in a lustful tone.

Harry jumped to his feet and picked Padma up in bridal style and rushed back to the house. Padma was giggling the whole way. All thoughts about returning home and the library would be forgotten for quite while.

**End**


	79. Parvati Patil 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 79: Parvati Patil**

Parvati winced as she was nicked by a cutting curse sent by a Death Eater. She muttered a curse word under her breath as she returned fire. She along with several of her DA members were taking on Death Eaters in a fight. The DA group that consisted of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini and herself. They were looking for possible Death Eater bases and they were on the last one on their possible list of DE bases when they actually found one. Now they were fighting for their lives.

"Parv, you alright?"

Parvati heard the voice of Dean.

"Yeah, I just want to get the guy who cut me" she called back.

"Good luck on that, these bastards are everywhere" Dean said as he ducked a curse.

Parvati nodded as she fired off two curses hoping they hit some Death Eaters.

They kept going fighting on, but they realized that it was futile since neither side was gaining any ground. Soon a burst of spells came flying over the DA members' heads. They all turned and found that Harry had joined the fight. They were relieved since they were all getting tired and each had several minor injuries.

"Sorry I am late you guys, but I was held up by a few lackeys who think they could kill me" Harry said.

"Showed them who's boss, huh Harry?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Yeah, you could say that. They are now back at the jail awaiting to be interrogated" Harry said.

The DA group nodded.

"Now then, lets finish this. The twins created these new devices and told me to field test them" Harry said.

He handed them all each an egg shaped object.

"What is it?" Parvati asked eyeing the egg shaped object with suspicion since she knew the twins quite well.

"The twins said it's the magical equivalent of the muggle hand grenade" Harry said.

"Awesome" Dean and Seamus said in awe.

Blaise eyed the egg shaped device curiously.

"What do we do with them?" Parvati asked.

"You see the hole in the top, tap it with your wand then chuck it" Harry said.

They all did what they were told and soon loud explosions with brilliant light displays were seen and heard.

"Only the twins would make something like this" Dean said shaking his head as his ears rang slightly.

"Are they down?" Blaise asked.

There was a pause, but they heard nothing and saw no curses flying at them.

"Lets go, but remain on guard" Harry advised.

They nodded and found ten Death Eaters on the ground. A few had limbs blown off while others were probably knock out or dead.

"Check them all and for the ones alive tie them up and send them to the jail" Harry said.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Blaise checked them all and tied up the ones they could save and left the dead or dying ones.

"All set?" Harry asked.

The DA group nodded.

"Lets go" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Parvati was glad to be back. She filed her report and headed to get changed and get checked on. She had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious really. Once she got checked out she wanted to sleep. She was so tired.

"Hey there my Precious Patil" Harry said.

Parvati smiled. She knew that Harry only used that nickname with her, never with her sister.

"Hey Harry" she greeted.

Harry then wrapped an arm around Parvati's waist and kissed her. Parvati melted into the kiss as she pressed her body against Harry's. All of her weariness had left her.

"So, how do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Tired" Parvati said.

"Come on, lets get that taken care of then" Harry said.

Parvati grinned as she wrapped her arms around Harry's, pressing her body against Harry's arm.

/Scene Break/

Parvati groaned as she felt Harry's hands rub her back. His hands kneaded the tight muscles in her back and it soothed her. She was sitting up on the bed with Harry behind her working her back. She was in her nightwear, which consisted of her wearing one of Harry's shirts and a pair of panties.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it feels amazing" Parvati said.

"That's good" Harry said.

Parvati murmured with delight as Harry began working her shoulders and neck. Harry was really good at massages and it was one of Parvati's favorite things about besides his dazzling green eyes, lopsided smile and great body.

It didn't take long for Parvati to fall asleep from the everything that had happened today along with Harry's very talented hands. Harry smiled and gently laid Parvati down on the bed then laid down beside her pulling the blankets over them both.

"Night Parv" he said then kissed before fall asleep himself.

Parvati had a smile on her face as she slept.

**End**


	80. Penelope Clearwater & Fleur Delacour

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. This is my first try on having both of these girls in a non M chap. Oh, and I have nothing against Bill even though he's going to come off as a bad guy in this. Oh, and Bill and Fleur haven't had Victorie in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning alcohol use in this.**

* * *

**Chapter 80: Penelope Clearwater & Fleur Delacour**

Harry Potter sat at a table nursing a beer. He was grumbling under his breath about his now ex-girlfriend.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and blinked. It took him a second to figure out who was the one who called him. But when he did he saw it was Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I kicked Percy out and needed a drink" Penny said.

"What did He-Who-Has-A-Stick-Up-His-Butt-All-The-Time do _this_ time?" Harry asked.

Percy and Penny have had an on again off again relationship for a while now. Percy still didn't understand the concept of putting one's relationship before career. They'd get into a fight with Penny getting upset with Percy for choosing work over her. It never changed at all.

"Oh, you know the usual. I don't even want to get into it" Penny said as she sat down beside Harry.

"Is there room for one more?"

Harry and Penny looked up and saw Fleur.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I caught Bill with another woman" Fleur said as she sat on the other side of Harry.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Fleur. Bill is the last Weasley I thought would be the cheating kind" Harry said.

Fleur nodded as she ordered a glass of wine. Penny had gotten her glass of wine and took a sip of it.

"What about you Harry, what are you doing here? You're not much of a drinker" Penny asked.

"Ginny" Harry answered.

"Ah, what did the little she-devil do this time?" Fleur asked.

She still hadn't really forgotten or forgiven Ginny's attitude towards her when she was going to marry Bill.

"Oh the usual. I am closed off, I don't tell her things that I can tell Hermione, I don't trust her. That kind of stuff" Harry said as he ordered another drink.

"She's still going on that. It's been what, four years since the end of the war and she's still hung up on that" Penny said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Both Penny and Fleur totally understood about how Harry still needed time to recover, not just the war, but his life before Hogwarts. He had a lot of emotional baggage and his best friend Hermione Granger took it upon herself to help heal these wounds. But it seemed the little redhead didn't like being out of the loop of what was going on and always barged into business that wasn't her own.

"Well looks like we three have Weasley problems" Fleur said.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Penny asked.

"Drinking comes to mind" Harry said.

The three drank and talked throughout the night bad mouthing their now exes. Penny wasn't going to let Percy winner her back like she's done before, Harry was finished with Ginny since their relationship hadn't moved forward at all really, and Fleur was going to file divorce papers. She could never trust Bill again after that.

"The thing is I don't want to live in my apartment any more. Percy knows where to find me. I need a change of scenery" Penny said.

"Move in with me" Harry offered.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Move in with me. I have more than enough room and I can block Percy from getting in through the floo" Harry said.

"Are you sure Harry?" Penny asked.

"Sure. We're friends and friends help one another" Harry said with a lopsided smile.

Penny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"You're the best Harry" she said.

"Is there room for one more?" Fleur asked.

"Why do you ask Fleur?" Harry asked.

"I like Penny need a change and I think this will help" Fleur said.

"Sure" Harry said.

Fleur smiled and kissed Harry's other cheek.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this was just my attempt at trying this three in a non M. I am not sure if it will get a lot of good responses, but I am throwing it out there to see. Good, bad or so-so?**


	81. Tracey Davis

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 81: Tracey Davis**

Tracey groaned as she rolled over. Her head was throbbing with a massive headache. What in the hell did she do last night? She felt the memories of last night come back to her in a hazy daze. Nothing made any sense and that made her furrow her brow. Why couldn't she remember?

"You're awake, I'm glad."

Tracey's eyes snapped opened and she rolled over to see who spoke, but fell off whatever she was lying on. She winced as she landed on the hard floor and rubbed her backside. It didn't help her headache either since the quick movement just brought on a new wave of pain.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Potter, just fine" Tracey said in a grumble.

She then snapped her head up. Potter? What was Potter doing here? Where was here? Oh, note to self, stop with the fast movements. There leaning against the door frame was one Harry Potter. He had his arms crossed looking at Tracey with brilliant green eyes. His arms were folded with on holding a cup of coffee.

"You're in my apartment. You got a little too friendly after having a lot to drink last night. I brought you here to sleep it off. I never knew you were a touchy feely kind of drunk" Harry said with amusement at the end.

"I am not touchy feely" Tracey said stubbornly.

"Really, then you groping me multiple times was all my imagination" Harry said still amused.

Tracey blushed.

"D-did I do that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. No one else saw so you rep is protected" Harry said.

Tracey breathed a sigh. Even though Hogwarts was long gone she still had a bit of a rep she wanted to maintain though some of her cool exterior had warmed up some after the war.

"What did happen last night?" she asked.

"Aside from the groping?" Harry asked.

Tracey nodded as she sat up, slowly.

"Well as you remember it was a party for the DMLE?" Harry asked.

Tracey nodded slowly as it was slowly coming back to her. It was an office party for some reason though for the life of her she could remember the reason. She ignored that part since that wasn't important. What she remembered was having a good time laughing and talking to her co-workers as well as drinking quite a bit. Though she didn't think she drank that much.

"Someone slipped a bunch of muggle alcohol to the party. Though we have a high tolerance to muggle alcohol if you drink enough you'll get wasted no matter what" Harry said.

Tracey groaned. She was taken down by muggle means. It sounded like some farfetched story she'd read in the _Quibbler_ or something.

"Anyway, by the time the party was winding down you were pretty much out of it and I volunteered to take you home. Though I didn't where you lived so I took you home with me and placed you on the couch here" Harry said now sitting in the chair by the couch.

He had placed a hot cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of Tracey. Beside the coffee was a hangover potion. Tracey wasted no time and down the hangover potion then took a drink of the coffee to wash out the terrible taste of the potion.

"Feel better?" Harry asked.

"A bit, thanks Potter" Tracey said.

"Whatever happened to Harry? You called me that _a lot_ last night" Harry asked.

"I wasn't myself last night Potter" Tracey said after taking a good drink of coffee.

"Really, I liked who I saw last night. She was actually really fun" Harry said.

Tracey groaned as she wondered what the heck she did last night.

"Come on, you were very playful and giggly I might add" Harry said with amusement.

"I am not playful nor giggly Potter" Tracey grumbled.

Harry snorted, but said nothing.

"So what now Potter?" Tracey asked feeling her headache go away.

"You go home, enjoy your weekend and I'll see at work on Monday" Harry said casually.

"That's it?" Tracey asked suspiciously.

"That's it. I am not like your former Slytherin classmates Tracey. I have no ulterior motives at all" Harry said sitting back.

Tracey thought about then nodded. She knew she'd get chewed out when she got back to her apartment. Her best friend Daphne would be worried sick about her and would be giving her the third degree as soon as she walked in.

"Thanks Potter, see you on Monday" Tracey said getting up ready to leave.

"No problem Tracey" Harry said.

Tracey left knowing she had a trusted friend in Harry to watch over her next time she got drunk at a party.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: more of a kind of friendship one in this. Hoped you liked it. **


	82. Luna Lovegood 4

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy! Oh, this one was suggested by ****No Vigilance. Thanks for the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 82: Luna Lovegood**

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood lay in an open field near Luna's home staring up at the passing clouds. There was complete silence when Luna broke it.

"There's a Crumpled Horned Snorkack," she said pointing up.

"Where?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"There, it's right between the Wurmple Guppies and Frisko Maggies" Luna said pointing in a direction.

Harry squinted his eyes, but still couldn't find where Luna was pointing too.

"I'll just take your word for it Luna" he said.

"Okay Harry. Oh, I wonder if I can find a Nargle too?" Luna asked with excitement in her voice.

"I am sure you will" Harry said.

"But Harry, they're very elusive. I am not sure they'd be on the clouds," Luna said frowning.

"It never hurt to try Luna" Harry said.

"I guess" Luna said.

They both continued to stared up at the clouds.

"Look, there's a big bowl of pudding. Oh poo now I am hungry" Luna said now pouting as she held her grumbling tummy.

Harry chuckled as he turned to Luna. She looked so cute when she pouted.

"We can go in and get you some pudding, you know" he said.

"But I like lying here. It's quite comfortable" Luna said.

Harry sighed a bit, but it wasn't out of frustration at all. It was out of pure bliss. He had been spending time with Luna after the war. She seemed to be the only one to give him the inner peace he really needed. Everyone else seemed to be moving on from the war after all the funerals and memorials, but Harry was still there. And Luna, she seemed to understand like she always does. She never asked questions or bugged him at all. She just let Harry say nothing unless he wanted to. It was nice.

"Daddy wants to go on safari" Luna said.

"Oh, will you be going with him like always?" Harry asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He didn't want Luna to leave.

Luna turned towards Harry. Her luminous silverish blue eyes staring right into his brilliant green ones.

"I told him that I'd stay here. I am needed here" she said.

"Luna, you don't hav-"

Luna cut Harry off by pulling him into a hug that felt like a Hermione hug. A bit bone crushing, but it had the warmth and love that Hermione always put into her hugs to him. Luna then pulled away and smiled a gentle smile.

"You need me Harry and I don't leave friends when they are in need" the blond said.

"Thanks Luna" Harry said feeling a bit choked up.

"Oh Harry, you have Drimble Whimps all around you now" Luna said.

Harry wasn't sure what creature this was, but said nothing. He felt great that Luna was staying.

Silence reigned as they turned back to the sky. It took some time for Harry to regain control of his emotions, but when he did he just stared up in at the clouds getting lost in them.

"Luna, where did you learn to hug like Hermione?" Harry asked breaking the now very long silence.

Luna just gave Harry her patent serene slightly spacey smile.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one is I guess a fluff piece along with being odd too. Hope you liked it.**


	83. Patil Sisters

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an early Valentine's Day one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 83: Patil Sisters**

Harry sighed. Today was a day he didn't much care for. Today was Valentine's Day and that meant getting boat loads of mail from his admirers. More so than what he usually gets thanks to the oh so special holiday. He hated Valentine's Day since he always got letter from girls he barely knew declaring their love for him. They didn't even know him. Sure, some if not most send him candy too, but had to be careful with that. He even had a group of house elves to screen all the candy and food to make sure they aren't potioned or poisoned. That was another thing to fear on this day. To be slipped a love potion of some kind.

"Morning Harry" Hermione greeted.

Harry flashed his best friend a smile as he sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table. It didn't take long before flocks of owls came descending down upon the table their target Harry. A sea of red and pink envelopes doused the table. Harry grumbled as he picked through them all trying to organize them. Hermione helped out in this effort. Then something caught Harry's eye. It was different from the rest of the letters. The envelope was blue. He pulled out of the growing pile.

_Dear Harry_

_We know that you don't really care for this holiday since it just shows you really how many admirers you have. We want to say that we are not like those fan girl that surround you everywhere. We know who you are truly even though even watched you from afar for a few years and have just gotten to know you recently. We don't see you as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. We see you as a teenage boy trying to make his way through the world with the world's weight on your shoulders. Please tap the bottom of this letter with your wand if you're curious about us and want to know more._

_Your secret admirers_

Harry blinked as he reread the note again then handed it to Hermione for her opinion.

"It appears you have some admirers Harry. Two of them at least and they aren't like the rest" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but who could they be?" Harry asked.

"Well they seemed to know you so they must be either friends of sorts or at the very least acquaintances" Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he tapped the bottom of the letter with his want then put it in his pocket and went back to sorting the letter with Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Later that day Harry arrived back in the boy's dorm and went to take a shower after playing a pick-up game of Quidditch. He paused when he saw what was on his bed, it was a package. He walked over and took out his wand and waved it muttering some spells under his breath to check for any ticks or traps. There was nothing. He then picked up the package and weight it in his hands with a confused look on his face. He then opened it and saw it was a cook book. He was surprised since not many knew his secret talent was cooking. It was a skill he picked up growing up at the Dursleys and probably the only thing he'd ever thank them for. For his love to cook.

His eyes scanned the book and found it wasn't just any cook book, but one that was infused with magic. On the inside cover was instructions on how to use.

_Use your wand and gently press the tip on the box that says menu by it. A list of recipes should appear. With your wand tap the recipe you want to see and it will appear. To go back to the menu just tap the black box on the bottom of the page._

Harry tried it and found it very easy. He also found that there were a whole lot of recipes here. He tapped his wand on the next page tab over and over to see there was almost an unlimited list of recipes.

"Wow" Harry said in awe.

His eyes finally peeled away from the book and found a note within the package's wrappings. He picked it up.

_Dear Harry_

_I just know you'll love this cook book. It was made with love. We knew you loved to cook and wanted to give you something to inspire you to try new things. We scoured many books to finds these recipes from all over. Thank you for taking a chance on us, we promise you that you won't regret it._

_Your secret admirers_

Harry was still curious as to who these admirers could be to know this since only a very select few knew for his love to cook. He went over mentally who it could be as he went to take his shower finally. He got out with still nothing. It annoyed him since he wanted to know who it was.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the day Harry went through trying to think of the person or I should persons who was his admirers. He told Hermione and even showed her the book. He was still coming up with nothing. He sighed and sat down.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Parvati asked sitting next to Harry.

"Huh, oh hey Parvati. Doing alright, I guess" Harry said frowning.

"Something wrong Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said.

"Harry, I am not Hermione, I can't read your mind. You'll have to tell me what's wrong" Parvati said.

"It's just that. I got this note this morning from a secret admirer, well, secret admirers" Harry said.

"Wow, secret admirers" Parvati said.

"Yeah, anyway they gave me a cook book" Harry said.

"A cook book?" Parvati questioned.

"Uh yeah, I love to cook" Harry said in a covert tone.

"That's cute. I don't know a guy who likes to cook" Parvati said.

"Uh yeah, anyway. They seem to know this and gave me a present that means something to me. But it doesn't give me any closer to know who they are" Harry said.

"I see, well I am not sure how much I can help, but I hope you find who it is" Parvati said with a smile.

"Thanks Parvati" Harry said returning the smile.

Parvati left and Harry sat back thinking on who it could be. He sighed and then felt something in his pocket. He blinked and wondered what it was since he thought his pockets were empty. He dug in and pulled out a note.

_Dear Harry_

_I am glad you like the cook book. I know that you're probably getting frustrated at who we could be. Well, we've decided to let you know. Please meet us after dinner tonight on the third floor at the portrait with the two giants drinking tea. The password is kismet._

_Your secret admirers_

Harry was pleased at reading this and couldn't wait for tonight.

/Scene Break/

That night after dinner Harry headed to the third floor and found the right portrait. The portrait had two giants wearing quite the formal wear. They even had their pinkies up as they drank their tea. It was odd to see such two huge creatures drinking such a dainty drink.

"Kismet" Harry said.

The portrait swung open and Harry entered. And what he saw shocked him. Sitting in two chairs that matched their house colors was Padma and Parvati Patil.

"Padma, Parvati" Harry said.

"Hello Harry" the twins said.

"It's you, you're the secret admirers" Harry said still in shock.

"Yes we are" the twins said.

Harry just stared at the two.

"Please come sit down Harry and can explain" Padma said.

Harry did and Padma sat up.

"Like we said in the letter Harry. We've watched you from afar. Parvati as your housemate and myself from Ravenclaw and until recently the DA we didn't really know you. But we did get to know you during the DA lessons and we liked what we saw. He saw who you truly are and not what the papers make you look like. We can see the struggles you go through and want to help you through them" Padma said.

"How did you know about me liking to cook?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well Hermione told me" Padma said.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Uh yeah, she found out about Parvati's and mine fancy for you and pretty much interrogated us to make sure we were right for you" Padma said.

"She's downright scary when it comes to you. She's very protective" Parvati said.

Harry chuckled as he could just imagine the scene in old noir kind of fashion with the steel table the lone overhead light.

The rest of the night the three got to know one another and the start of a wonderful relationship was starting to bloom.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I'm done with this one. I apologize for the crappy ending it was the best I could come up with after many rewrites and a lot of staring blankly at the screen.**


	84. Daphne Greengrass 6

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 84: Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne huffed as she watched her little sister soaking up all the attention by showing off her engagement ring. What made Daphne even more annoyed was who her sister was going to be marrying. Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe it when her sister told her a week ago. After the war there were so many funerals and memorials and after that the trials. Most of the surviving Death Eaters were either imprisoned in the new Azkaban or thrown through the veil. Draco was able to squeak by like the little ferret he is. Even with his father being one of the first being thrown through the veil. Draco was let go after some jail time, paying some fines and being on probation for a while after his prison sentence was served.

"You look quite radiate with that scowl, you know."

Daphne turned her head and saw one Harry Potter standing beside her. He had an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I wasn't scowling" she said as she sipped her drink.

"Right" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Your sister invited me" Harry said.

Daphne raised a well sculpted eyebrow up at this.

"She did" she said with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I got the invited. I guess she's trying to make me see that Malfoy has turned over a new leaf or something" Harry said with a shrug.

"Possibly" Daphne said.

"I still don't think so. It's Malfoy. A ferret can't change his coat" Harry said.

Daphne had to smile at Harry wording of a muggle phrase she knew.

"Clever Potter" she said.

"I do like to surprise people from time to time" Harry said with a smile.

Daphne wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was liking Potter's company. He had this ease about him that made you relax, let your guard down. She wasn't sure why, but she was also feeling quite attracted to him too. Maybe it was his nice build, the choice of clothing he picked out for today, or those amazing green eyes that you could just stare into all day. Those eyes made her heart skip a beat. She dipped her head down and took a deep gulp of her drink trying to fight the raising heat that was coating her cheeks.

"You alright there Greengrass, you look unwell?" Harry asked.

"Fine Potter, just need a refill in my drink" Daphne said and was about to go and get another when Harry grabbed her glass out of her head.

"Allow me" Harry said with his patent lopsided smile.

Daphne could've sworn she felt her panties get moist with that smile. She was frozen as Harry left her to refill her drink. It took her moments to get her brain to reboot.

_Oh Merlin, this can't be happening. I can't be falling for Potter. No way, just not possible. I was known as the Slytherin Ice Queen back at Hogwarts, Nothing gets through my frozen exterior. So why now, why Potter? Shit, he's coming back over. What am I to do?_ Daphne thought.

Harry smiled as he placed Daphne's new drink in her hand and Daphne could've sworn she felt a spark as there was skin contact. Damn, was her hand shaking. She took a deep drink to try and calm herself.

"So what have you been up to since you've graduated Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"Studying for my Charms mastery" Daphne said.

"Really, good for you" Harry said.

"What about you Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Hiding from fan girls, exploring the world. Just enjoying life now that I don't have any dark lord after me" Harry said.

Daphne just nodded and turned her attention back on her sister, who was still in the middle of the crowd chattering away about wedding plans and where the honeymoon would be and everything else. This made Daphne again scowl. Her sister was turning into a little pureblood wife, which something Daphne wasn't going to end up as. Nope, she had a nice life going and she was going to work not settle down and become a trophy wife.

"She does look happy, doesn't she?" Harry commented.

"I guess, but she's still star-struck of getting married" Daphne said.

"Yeah, to Malfoy" Harry said.

Daphne nodded. She like Harry didn't believe Malfoy had changed and would be on her guard whenever around her future brother in-law.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you yet. I've been so busy" Astoria said as she rushed up to her sister, getting away from her little crowd.

"It's alright Astoria, you have other guests to entertain" Daphne said.

"I see you've been able to stay preoccupied" Astoria said with a smirk.

Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"Harry Potter, I am glad you came. I wanted to show how my Draco has changed. He's now a man and a good man at that" Astoria said ignoring her sister's slight glare and turning to Harry.

"Thank you for inviting me Astoria. I am happy for you" Harry said politely.

Daphne could sense that Harry wanted to say something about Malfoy, but held his tongue.

Astoria talked to them a little then left to do her duties as hostess. This left Harry and Daphne alone once again.

"Well I've done my duty. I'm out of here. Care to join me?" Harry asked as he turned to Daphne.

"What makes you think I would come with you Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Either come with me or stay here and be around Malfoy. I know what option I'd take" Harry said then left.

Daphne grumbled, but soon followed after Harry out.

/Scene Break/

"So now what Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm, well how about a nice lunch then we'll take it from there" Harry suggested.

"Fine, but this isn't a date Potter, got it" Daphne said piercing Harry with one of her patent icy glares.

"Crystal Greengrass. Now shall we?" Harry said not even phased at Daphne's glare.

Harry apparated himself and Daphne to a small little café that she wasn't familiar with.

"It's all muggle so no magic" Harry warned.

"I know how to act like a muggle Potter. I am not like most purebloods" Daphne hissed.

Harry ignored her and looked through the menu. This pissed Daphne off. She wasn't used to being ignored like this, but she looked at her menu flicking glares at Harry every once and a while. Soon they ordered and got their meals. They ate in silence. During this silence Daphne pondered about her sudden attraction to Potter, but then just dismissed it as a figment to her imagination. She just couldn't be falling for Potter.

"Why are you doing this Potter?" Daphne asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm. Doing what?" Harry asked.

"This, all of this. Talking to me during my sister's engagement party, taking me out to lunch?" Daphne asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Harry asked.

Daphne thought about this, but being as she was a Slytherin she was used to things having strings attached to them. She was used to this so someone being nice without wanting anything in return was totally alien to her.

"Greengrass, I don't want anything from you except maybe to spend some time with you. That's all. I have no ulterior motives at all" Harry said honestly.

Daphne could just tell Harry was being honest. She could see it in his green eyes.

"Fine" she said then went back to eating.

Harry smiled and went back to his own meal.

When they were done Harry paid and he took her on a tour of some sights in London. Daphne listened and looked at everything with curiosity and interest. Soon the day was drawing to a close and Daphne was feeling very comfortable with Harry. So much so that Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against him comfortably. She didn't even thinking about what she was doing. It just felt nice, right.

They had a nice dinner and chatted with one another amicably, like they were old friends. After dinner Harry walked her to her place and at the door Daphne turned to him.

"I had a nice time Potter" she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I did too Greengrass. Want to do it again?" Harry asked.

"Sure" Daphne said trying to not act so eager.

"Great, maybe next time we can use our first names with each other Daphne" Harry said.

"I'd like that a lot Harry" Daphne said with a smile.

Before Daphne could realize it Harry moved in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"See you" he said then walked off.

Daphne stood there stunned. It took her moments and she touched her cheek where Harry's lips were and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you" she said happily.

**End**


	85. Katie Bell 7

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**AN: I know I am late on this since Christmas has come and gone, but I had this idea recently and it was too good not to use and I didn't want to sit on it til Christmas time again, too long away.**

* * *

**Chapter 85: Katie Bell**

Katie sighed as she looked at what she was wearing. Why, oh why did they decide to do this. Her outfit was a Santa's elves ensemble. She had the green cap with red lining around the cap opening, elf ears that annoyed her, a green vest with red shirt underneath, candy cane stripped stockings, and to top it off green slippers with bells at the end. For some reason a person came up with a bright idea to have some Quidditch players dress up as elves and hire a Santa and spread some joy to St. Mungo's children ward.

Katie was selected to be a part of this and she grumbled and would so strangle the person that chose her to do this also the person who suggested this in the first place.

"Katie, is that you?"

Katie turned and her face turned bright red. She couldn't believe someone recognized her in this get-up. She so wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She was so embarrassed.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked in the most normal voice she could manage. She was so glad that they axed the idea of changing their voices to sound like elves.

Before her was her fellow lion and former teammate Harry Potter.

"I come here to donate toys and stuff for the kids. What are you doing here and why are you dressed up like that?" Harry asked as he eyed his former teammate's ensemble.

Katie blushed deep red from embarrassment.

"Not my idea. The Quidditch league wanted to do this. So they gathered players and they are to go to St. Mungo's to cheer up the kids here. We have to be dressed like this" she said.

"Huh, that's nice, but why the outfit?" Harry asked.

"Because someone had a bright idea of having Santa and his elves" Katie grumbled.

Harry looked at Katie with an 'are you serious' look. Katie just nodded.

"Am I glad I decided to go into Quidditch professionally" he said.

Katie just grumbled.

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

The two chatted a bit then someone came over to Katie.

"Bell, we've got a problem. The Santa we hired is too tipsy on firewhiskey, what are we going to do?" the person said.

Katie thought for a moment then grinned.

"I know the perfect substitute" she said as then turned to Harry.

Harry saw the look in Katie's eye and didn't like it one bit.

"No way Bell, I am not doing it" he said firmly.

"Come on Harry, please" Katie pleaded.

"No way, not in a million years" Harry said standing his ground.

Katie pulled out her puppy dog look, but that didn't work. Then she got a bright idea.

"What about the kids, they'll be so sad that Santa isn't here to see them. They've been waiting for it for ages" she said.

This made Harry crumble.

"Fine" he said in a defeated tone.

Katie grinned and clapped her hands together. She then turned to the person she was talking to.

"Have the others entertain the kids for a spell and I'll be right back with Santa. Tell the kids that Santa is really busy since it's so close to Christmas" Katie said.

The person nodded and left.

"Come Harry, A Santa we must make" Katie said and tugged Harry away.

/Scene Break/

In a room of hyper children all waiting on pins and needles for the jolly man in the red suit. Soon he appeared.

"HO! HO! HO!" he called.

"SANTA!" screamed the children.

_I am so going to get Katie back for this_ Harry thought.

The entire time Harry was surrounded by kids asking all sorts of questions. Luckily Harry was good at thinking on his feet and answered them all. That and they hung off him and he was only given reprieve with his 'elves'. They handed out presents and candy to all the kids and before they all knew it their time was up.

Harry made it out and took off the costume and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't believe how hot it was in that suit even with those cooling charms though those charms were pretty old and needed to be redone.

"Thanks Harry, you have no idea how much I appreciate this" Katie said.

"You owe me Bell and I intend to get payment" Harry said.

Katie pouted. Luckily she was no longer wearing her elf outfit anymore. She was back wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse over a warm sweater. Her cloak was in her arms.

"Come on, I'll take you out for a drink, what about that?" she suggested.

"That's a start" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Katie had a few rounds at the bar in a muggle area. Harry preferred it since he wouldn't be recognized at all. Katie went along since she knew she owed Harry for helping out when he didn't have to. Soon it was late and the two stumbled home. Harry took Katie to his place since it was closer. They got in and Harry deposited Katie onto the couch. He put a blanket on her and then turned to leave to get some sleep too. He then felt Katie grab his hand.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best" Katie said with a sleepy drunken smile.

"No problem Bell" Harry said.

Katie tugged Harry down and they shared a kiss.

"Merry Christmas" she said.

"Merry Christmas Katie" Harry said.

**End**


	86. Su Li 3

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 86: Su Li**

Su did her best to crane her head up as she stood on her tippy toes trying to look over the person in front of her. She even did several hops and jumps to tray and see what was going on in front of her. Every time she'd huff a bit then try again.

"Shall I get you a box or would you like me to describe what's happening?"

Su shot a glare to the person beside who just so happens to be one Harry Potter, who was smirking at her with his green eyes twinkling with much amusement.

"Shove it Harry" the petite Ravenclaw growled as she once again tried to look over.

"Come on Su, you've been doing that for the passed hour or so. It's no use" Harry said.

"Well excuse me for being vertically challenged. I am not big and tall like everyone else" Su muttered as she craned her head up once more.

"If you really want to see then you could've asked me for help you know" Harry said.

"I am doing fine on my own thank you very much" Su said firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure" he said sarcastically.

Su shot him a look, but then heard some noise and once again tried to see what was going on and was frowning since she missed whatever it was.

Harry sighed and moved over behind the lithe Asian and grasped her hips and picked her up. Su froze when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She turned her head just in time to see Harry lift her up onto his shoulders so she was sitting there with Harry's head between her legs.

"Harry" Su hissed.

"Just be quiet and enjoy" Harry said not even taking his eyes off the spectacle.

Su pouted, but looked on and had to admit she liked the view. She could now see everything. It was an amazing sight since it was a parade of the greatest kind. She always wondered why the wizarding world didn't do something like this. She liked how the muggles could put on a show. It was amazing what they could do without the use of magic. Harry had invited her to partake in a ritual that America does every Thanksgiving. Su had never been to one and decided what the heck. She was curious about muggle culture and had gotten pretty adept so she could blend in unlike many others of their kind.

So here they were she and Harry at the Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York. This was the first time Su had been out of Britain. Heck, it was her first time on a plane and she enjoyed it very much. Flying without the cold wind or the elements messing with you. You could sit and relax, sleep even and it didn't take too long to get to your destination. Granted there was the time difference that you had to get adjusted to, but that wasn't too hard.

They arrived a few days early to take in the sights and Su had taken many photographs to remember her time. She was so in awe of what muggles could do without magic and even began thinking of how to do the same things magically.

"Su, you okay? You haven't said a word?" Harry asked as he pinched the former Ravenclaw on the thigh.

Su jumped at the pinch and heel kicked Harry in the chest.

"That hurt" she grumbled.

"Sorry about that, but you were out of it" Harry said rubbing his chest where the hit was landed.

"I am just enjoying this" Su said.

Harry shrugged and went back watching also.

The whole experience for Su was one she'd never forget.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay this one is short I know that and not very much going on either. But I think it has its own charm to it. I hope at least one of you will like it. Oh, and I want to let you know that whenever I update this one then I've updated HBG, KG, the Percy Jackson series and Kunoichi too. Plus, I've moved those aforementioned stories to a new home. They are now on archiveofourown under the pen name sheltie1987. So check them all out at their new home. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	87. Cho Chang 6

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 87: Cho Chang**

"Come on Harry, it's fun" Cho called through her giggling.

Harry Potter shook his head as he watched his fiancé dance in the pouring rain. Her clothes were soaked and you could kind of make out the underwear she was wearing underneath if you looked real hard.

"You're going to get sick Cho, again" he said.

Cho was having a ball as she had her head tilted back catching raindrops on her tongue. Her eyes closed enjoying the water droplets hit her face. To Harry she looked amazing wet, so carefree and happy. She looked just like a little kid playing in the rain.

"Oh quit being such a prude. You spend too much time with Hermione" Cho said as she twirled around in the rain.

"I am not being a prude Cho, I am just being smart" Harry said folding his arms.

"Oh Harry, live a little" Cho said as she walked towards him.

"I am living, I am living to see another day. A day that I won't be in bed feeling sick" Harry said.

Cho then pulled out her most lethal weapon. The puppy dog eyes. No male whatever the age was immune to this. Her beautiful brown eyes went wide as tears began to pool. They just made them more amazing to Harry. Cho's bottom lip protruded quivering every so often.

"Oh Merlin" Harry groaned as he was hit hard by the unstoppable attack. "Fine you win." As he flung his arms in the air in dramatic fashion.

Cho grinned wide and led Harry out in the rain. She then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Dance with me" she said into Harry's ear.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Cho's waist and they began to sway to inexistent music. Cho rested her head on Harry's chest as they swayed. Harry could hear Cho hum a tune he wasn't familiar with under her breath. It was soothing to him as he held Cho in his arms. The pattering rain just served as a gentle beat, a rhythm. They kept swaying just lost in one another and their world.

"You're insane, you know that Chang" Harry said breaking the blissful silence.

"It's soon going to be Potter" Cho said looking up at Harry with a mischievous smile.

"It is and that day will be the happiest day of my life" Harry said gently.

"It will be mine too. A long time coming" Cho said blissfully.

Harry nodded and kissed Cho's wet black locks. Even when wet they still felt so silky smooth as he now ran his hair through the strands. He loved her hair and made Cho promise that she'd never cut it. So she kept it at shoulder length for Harry.

The pair swayed back and forth til the rain let up and sun began peeking out through the gray clouds.

"Thank you for the dance" Cho said.

"Anything for you Cho" Harry said.

They kissed one another in a loving way then went home for a nice hot shower and dry clothes.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay this one is very short and somewhat cheesy. It was the best I could come up with.**


	88. Fleur Delacour 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 88: Fleur Delacour**

Fleur sighed as she sipped some champagne from her pure crystal flute. She was at a French Ministry event because her dad wanted her to come. She didn't really want to since it wasn't her thing. Every one she went to guys would stare at her, ogling her. It made her feel unclean. Like the times she was in Britain and the men there staring at her the same way.

"Hey Fleur."

Fleur turned her head and a smile graced her lips. The first smile she had worn this whole evening.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Harry was standing there just a few feet away from her. He was wearing dark forest dress robes that brought out his eyes. Fleur walked over like she was gliding on air. She pulled Harry into a hug that made several men and a couple women, who had been watching Fleur since she got here, very jealous since this guy was so close to this goddess. Harry returned the hug.

"I am here since I was stopping on through and I got an invite here. I was going to just skip it, but decided what the heck. And I am glad I did. It's been ages since I've seen you" Harry said with a smile.

Fleur pulled back her smile still on her face.

"It has, far too long in my opinion" she said.

The two chatted with one another getting reacquainted. It has been a long time since either have seen one another. The last time was at the Burrow and that was at least a year ago. Harry was back from traveling for a period and it was right around that time the Weasleys were having a get-together. Fleur even though she wasn't with Bill any more was still considered family the same way Hermione was.

Ginny was happy with this since she keeps saying that the Weasley get-togethers needed more female presence aside from herself and Hermione.

"I see you're still enjoying traveling Harry. Are you ever going to settle down?" Fleur asked as Harry finished up telling her about his latest little adventure.

"I will, but I missed so much living with Voldemort after me and other stuff that this is a much needed vacation that I needed. Besides, Hermione is minding everything back home so I don't have anything to worry about" Harry said.

"You know she'd like to live her life too" Fleur said.

"Not really. She likes it and besides she had a nice life. She's working in the DMLE and I heard she's up for a promotion of some kind" Harry said.

"It's been a while since I've been in Britain so I am behind in news there" Fleur said.

"Well let me enlighten you" Harry said with a smile.

Fleur smiled right back.

"Please do Harry" she said.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's company and enjoyed every moment of it. Soon the function was winding down and it was time to go.

"Well I guess we have to call it a night" Harry said.

"Yes, I guess you're right. When are you going back to Britain?" Fleur asked.

"Why, you want to keep me around longer?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Maybe" Fleur teased.

"Oh how very tempting" Harry said.

"Well I do have my ways" Fleur said in a gentle pur as she released a bit of her Allure.

Harry wasn't affected by Fleur's Allure at all and just smiled.

"No need to do that. I can be easily persuaded" he said with a grin.

"Great, how about tomorrow then?" Fleur asked.

"Name the place and time and I'll be there" Harry said.

Fleur told Harry where to meet her and they agreed on the time. Fleur then left with Harry and they parted ways at the apparation point.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Fleur met up at a beach that Fleur suggested. It was a lovely summer day and Fleur thought it would be a nice outing. They found a spot and began setting things up. Fleur took off her clothes to reveal her silver two-piece. Immediately eyes zoomed right to her. Sounds of slaps seemed to echo throughout the beach with wives and girlfriends slapping the back of the head of their significant other.

Fleur paid no attention to them at all and she had kept her Allure tightly clamp down. She heard an appreciative whistle and she turned to find Harry smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Looking great Fleur, I'll bet every guy on this beach would sell his soul to be where I am," he said.

"Yes, but only you would be worth my time" Fleur teased.

Harry shook his head as he chuckled.

They spent the day swimming and having fun til it was getting late. Thy had a nice picnic lunch at the beach.

"Well this had been great Fleur. When I head back this way next time I'll drop you an owl" Harry said.

"Yes, it was so nice seeing you again Harry" Fleur said.

They kissed each other on the cheek then Harry apparated away and Fleur smiled.

"Til next time" she said then apparated away herself.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay this one had a good strong beginning and kind of falter in the end. Sorry about that, couldn't be helped. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	89. Padma Patil 8

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 89: Padma Patil**

It was late at night and Padma couldn't sleep so she headed down to the common room. She had a huge old tome under her arm that was thicker than both of her arms put together and a blanket under her other arm. She found the best chair near the fireplace and curled up and began to read. Her eyes scanned the musty old pages with bright eyes, absorbing the info that the text revealed. She was so enraptured in the book that she didn't hear someone come in.

The person stopped and stared at Padma as she read and observed her a bit. Then made their way over and leaned in close to Padma. They inhaled her scent and smiled. Padma smelled like the sweet cinnamon buns that she loved to eat so much.

"I know you're there" Padma said without looking up from her book.

Harry soon appeared pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just knew" Padma said in her knowing tone.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Padma looked up from her book and smiled.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked.

"What, can't I visit my lovely and sexy girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Padma blushed a bit at this. She still wasn't used to Harry showering compliments on her. Even after all their time dating since the beginning of the year. She was used to being pushed aside so to speak for her twin sister who lapped up all the attention showered upon her and reveled in it. Padma preferred to be in the background for the most part, not liking to be in the spotlight as much as her sister.

"Yes, but this late?" she asked.

Harry pulled Padma out of her seat and made her sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Padma cuddled into Harry's embrace and let out a content sigh. Her book now long forgotten.

"You could get in big trouble for this" Padma said.

"I am Head Boy Pad. Not much they can do" Harry said as he nuzzled his nose into Padma's luxurious dark locks.

"What about Hermione, she won't be happy with you" Padma said.

"Eh, I can handle her. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend since we haven't had any time together for a while" Harry said.

Padma frowned. Harry was right. It had been a while since they had time together. What with the clean up after the war. Then them both being busy with schoolwork, studying for their N.E.W.T.'s and such like with Harry's Head Boy duties and her Prefect duties. It left little time for their alone time.

"No worrying Pad. We're together now and I have many plans for the winter break for the both of us" Harry murmured in her ear.

"You do, what plans?" Padma asked since this was the first she had heard of any plans.

"Just plans" Harry said with a smile.

Padma pouted. She hated not knowing and she knew Harry knew that and used it to his advantage every chance he could get.

"You look so adorable when you pout" Harry teased then kissed her lips.

Padma moaned as they kissed and she fisted Harry's shirt wanting more. The two made out in the chair just enjoying one another. Once they broke apart they were panting hard.

"Merlin, you look so hot" Harry said as he tucked some of Padma's loose black locks away from her face to her ear.

Padma shied away.

"Pad, you are hot, hotter than your sister and I mean it. You do know I love smart girls. They are so dead sexy" Harry said leaning down to whisper in her ear then nibbled it.

Padma shivered from the action.

"Harry, if you keep doing that to me I won't be able to control myself" she groaned.

"Mmmm. A wild and out of control Padma Patil. Now that is a sexy and ravishing sight I'd love to see" Harry said as he suckled on Padma's earlobe.

Padma whimpered trying to hold on to some rational thought and control, but it was hard when your boyfriend was doing such amazing things, urging coaxing you to release yourself from your binds.

"Harry" Padma whimpered.

"Fine, we can stop" Harry said releasing her earlobe.

Padma had to take a few deep breaths to center herself; to regain control.

The couple cuddled and relaxed in front of the fire now relishing their time together again. Padma soon fell asleep and Harry smiled and caressed her face making Padma smile blissfully. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her dorm. Up the stairs and into her room. He laid her down and tucked her in.

"Night my Midnight Petal. Have sweet dreams" Harry said then kissed her once more and left.

**End**


	90. Astoria Greengrass 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 90: Astoria Greengrass**

Astoria looked herself in the mirror to take one last look before heading out. She ran her fingers through her beautiful blond hair then smoothed out her blouse then skirt. She nodded to herself.

"Perfect" she said.

She then grabbed her coat and headed out knowing she only had minutes to spare.

/Scene Break/

Harry stood waiting patiently when he heard a pop and he smiled.

"Hey there Story" he greeted.

Astoria walked over and got on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek in greeting.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Your perfume. I remember I got it for you last Christmas" Harry said with a smile.

Astoria smiled as she remembered the bottle of perfume Harry had given her. It was especially made just for her.

"So, ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yup, so where are we going?" Astoria asked.

"Oh, you'll love it" Harry said with a grin.

Before Astoria could ask where Harry wrapped his arms around Astoria's waist tightly then apparated them away.

/Scene Break/

Astoria blinked as she looked around her new surroundings. Before her was a lovely park.

"Harry, where are we?" she asked.

"Central Park in New York" Harry said.

Astoria was shocked that Harry could apparate them so far.

"Don't worry I made sure to get clearance before doing this. We won't be in any trouble" Harry said misreading Astoria's face.

Astoria shook out of her stupor.

"Come on, we've got so much to see and not much time to see it all in" Harry said taking Astoria's arm.

/Scene Break/

Astoria was in a whirlwind of sights, smells and sounds she had never heard before. She watched amazing performances in the park, ate at a nice little restaurant near a lake and just walked around enjoying herself. Thankfully Harry charmed her shoes so they wouldn't bother her later. Mainly since with all the walking she was doing her feet would make her pay tomorrow.

That night Harry and Astoria dined again and then they took a lovely carriage ride around the park. Astoria rested her head on Harry's shoulder as the gentle rocking of the carriage lulled her to sleep. Harry's arm was around her waist and she happy as can be.

It was getting late and Harry apparated them back. Astoria knew it would take her a while to adjust herself due to the time difference, but it was well worth it.

"Thank you Harry for a lovely time" she said as she kissed Harry.

"You're welcome Story" Harry said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay I know this one was quite short. But this was the best I could do. I really couldn't think of anything better for an Astoria one so this had to do. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	91. Penelope Clearwater 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 91: Penelope Clearwater**

Penny was nervous, very nervous. She knew her palms were covered with sweat and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Ready to go Penny?"

Penny turned to find the smiling face of one Harry Potter staring back at her. She twitched out a nervous smile hoping to it would fool him. Harry though saw through it and sighed.

"You know we don't have to do this" he said.

"I want to Harry. I have to get over this" Penny said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Okay, but remember that before you start hitting me" Harry said.

"I won't hit you Harry" Penny said.

"Right" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, can we just get this thing started" Penny said stomping her foot.

Harry grinned. Goal one accomplished. He got her distracted.

Now you might be wondering what is going on here. Well, Penny was getting ready to have her first real flying lesson. Sure, she learned how to fly in her first year, but she never picked up a broom since her first and only flying lesson. She had a fear of heights and that kept her grounded, which is where she liked to stay. Though her fear wasn't as great as Hermione's, but it was still there. Her fear was mainly because the only thing keeping herself up in the air was a shaft of wood enchanted to fly, which didn't make her feel safe at all. She knew she had to get over this fear and went to the only person she knew she could trust with her safety. Harry Potter.

She knew Harry would be the best teacher.

It took some time since both were busy with their lives, but in the end they worked out a plan to meet up for some lessons. Today was the first day she'd be flying by herself. The lessons before this were to learn how to grip the broom the right way and have Harry take her up with him so she'd get used to the feeling of being off the ground, but not in control of the broom since they knew they had to take this all slowly.

"Okay, do you remember how to grip the broom?" Harry asked.

Penny nodded as she took the broom in hand. Thankfully Harry bought her an older model broom that didn't go very fast and was quite stable. The best kind of broom for learning how to fly.

"Right. Now gently push your feet off the ground and hover a bit" Harry said gently.

Penny did as she was told and was hovering above the ground only a few feet.

"You're doing good Penny. Now it's time to go a little higher. Can you handle it?" Harry asked.

Penny gulped and nodded.

They rose higher in the air with Harry right next to her just in case she freaks out and needs to be rescued. Soon they were a good ten feet off the ground.

"Good, good. You're doing good Penny. Now lets do some gentle flying. Nothing fast or outrageous" Harry said.

Penny nodded.

Soon they were gliding through the air at gentle breeze speed and Penny was feeling better. Her nerves that had been plaguing her were mostly gone, for now.

"See, this isn't so bad" Harry said with a smile.

"No, it's not. But I think having the right teacher helps too" Penny said.

"I am sure madam Hooch is a good teacher. She just can't provide the one-on-one attention the first lesson since there's so many of us. And not many go back to see her afterwards" Harry said.

"I guess you're right" Penny said.

They gently sailed through the air for a while then it was time to descend and Penny felt her nerves boost back up.

"It's alright Penny. I am right here and not going anywhere. Remember you're the one in control of the broom. You tell it what to do" Harry said calmly.

Penny nodded and they slowly descended to the ground. When Penny's feet touched solid earth she wanted to get down on her knees and kiss the ground, but held herself.

"That was brilliant Penny. You're getting better and I think we can move on next time" Harry said smiling.

"You think I am that good Harry?" Penny asked.

"I do, you're a lot better than Hermione was. I had to pull every trick I knew to get her to fly" Harry said.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy nor pleasant at all. Not like you, which is great by the way" Harry said.

Penny couldn't help, but feel some pride at doing something better and faster than Hermione Granger. It was a rare accomplishment.

"So when should we meet next?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, lets see" Penny said as she look through her day planner. "Well, I can't do it next week, but the week after I am free."

"Sounds good to me. I am busy next week too. So it works out for the both of us. We'll floo each other to confirm" Harry said.

Penny nodded.

"Good" Harry said.

They grabbed their brooms and Penny leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

"Just a small thank you for helping me" Penny said unable to believe what she had just done herself.

"Oh, then you're welcome" Harry said then pecked Penny on the cheek.

This left Penny red like Harry was moments ago.

"See you in about two weeks" Penny said then apparated away.

"Yeah, two weeks" Harry said then he apparated away.

Their thoughts as they left were the same.

_I wonder what's going to happen in two weeks?_

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to another typical Hermione plot and change it to someone else. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	92. Hannah Abbott 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 92: Hannah Abbott**

Hannah was exhausted as she walked out of her office. She was one of the main healers in St. Mungo's and she had just finished a very rough day. All she wanted to do was go home get into a hot bubble bath and lounge for the rest of the night. No one was going to deter those plans or else they'd see the business end of her wand. She apparated to her apartment and muttered the right spell to unlock the place. She then got in and striped out of her clothes leaving a trail as she headed to the bathroom. Once inside her bathroom as got the bath ready. She was so happy that her tub was one of those ones with the claw feet and that with some use of expansion charms made it roomier than it already was.

Plus with there was added runes that created massage jets to relax her even more. Once the bath was filled with hot water and bubbles she turned on the jets and got in. She let out a moan of relaxation.

_Heaven_ she thought.

Hannah spend a good amount of time in the tub then she finally got out. She dried off then put on her robe. When she got out she sensed someone was in her apartment. She pulled out her wand from the pocket in her bathrobe and made her way. She froze at what she saw. In her kitchen she found Harry Potter cooking. What in the hell was Harry doing in her kitchen cooking?

"Oh, hey Hannah" Harry greeted with a smile as stood over her stove stirring something.

"Harry what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Hannah asked as she put her hands on her hips and glaring slightly at Harry.

"What, not happy to see me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I am very happy to see you Harry, but what's with the breaking into my apartment?" Hannah asked.

"Um Han, you left the door open" Harry said.

Hannah turned to her door and found she had. She blushed upon noticing it. She couldn't believe she had made such a mistake.

"Anyway, I came by since we did plan on having dinner, didn't we" Harry said.

"Yes, but I thought we were just talking and with that talk we'd have set a date. Not you jumping in and coming over without me knowing" Hannah said.

"I thought I surprise you" Harry said with a shrug.

Hannah sighed.

"Get dressed Hannah and I'll finish up the meal. Oh, you might want to pick up your clothes too" Harry said.

Hannah blushed since this made her realize Harry had seen her underwear when she stripped earlier. She rushed and grabbed her clothes and went to her room and placed them into the hamper to be cleaned later. She got changed. When she got back she was dressed in a simple skirt and blouse. Her blouse was a nice crème color and her skirt was black with a yellow badger that ran the length of the skirt.

Harry was just finishing up dinner as the table was already set. Hannah sat down and Harry began serving the first course. Soup.

"Here you are madam" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry" Hannah said with a smile.

Once served Harry sat down also. They ate and began talking about their day as well what they've been up to since they talked last.

"So rough day huh?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea. It didn't even really leave the office because there was so much paperwork to do. I thought I was done with it all then just at lunch I got another blasted stack and that took me all afternoon to do" Hannah whined.

Harry smiled with sympathy.

"Thankfully I used a few minor pain reliever potions and it doesn't hurt. Though it's stiff" Hannah said.

"I can massage it later" Harry offered.

"No thanks Harry. Whenever you give me a massage anywhere we always end up in bed together" Hannah said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Harry said frowning.

"It's not, but I'd liked to get some sleep tonight" Hannah said.

"Fine, suit yourself" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

After the soup was done Harry served the next course. It was a wonderful smelling piece of chicken with rice pilaf with mixed vegetables for a side. Hannah was drooling slightly at how amazing it smelled. As soon as she took the first piece of chicken in her mouth she let out a moan.

"That good, huh?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Quiet Harry and let me savor this" Hannah scolded.

Harry chuckled.

Hannah really enjoyed her meal and when she was finished she let out a very content sigh.

"Do you have room for dessert?" Harry asked.

"I always have room for your dessert" Hannah said.

Harry nodded and left only to come back with chocolate mousse. Hannah licked her lips in anticipation. Once in front of her she dove in. She did savor each spoonful of the delicious dessert moaning and murmuring in content. Harry just stared at Hannah and her reactions. It was amusing really.

Once that was done and Harry cleared it all away. After that Hannah and Harry went to the living room and chatted some more. Harry did talk Hannah onto massaging her hand. And like Hannah predicted they ended up in bed with each other. But Hannah wouldn't change a thing even though she woke up and found out she was running late.

**End**


	93. Parvati Patil 5

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 93: Parvati Patil**

Parvati sighed as she tapped her quill tip against the parchment in utter boredom. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she was listening to Binns' lecture. Merlin, how could she still be awake and listening to this. All around her every one of her classmates were in some form of dozing. And here she was awake. Her best friend Lavender was lightly snoring beside and Parvati could see a slight bit of drool coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Who'd have thought" Parvati thought idly out loud.

"Yeah, Lavender snores and drools."

Parvati turned her head and found she wasn't the only one awake as she once thought. On the other side of her was Harry Potter. He was staring at the snoozing busty blond with amusement.

"You're awake?" Parvati asked shocked.

"Yeah I know shocking. Just look at Ron" Harry said as he pushed himself back in his chair to show off his redheaded friend.

Said redhead was totally asleep snoring up a storm as drool covered half of his history book. Thankfully it was closed to protect itself from Ron's drool. Harry had also placed a silencing charm over Ron so no one could hear Ron's snoring. His snoring was epic and known throughout Gryffindor tower.

Parvati wrinkled her nose at the sight of Ron before her.

"Yeah, not a pleasant sight at all" Harry said as he moved forward to block Ron from Parvati's sight.

"So why are you awake still?" Parvati asked.

"Don't know, I guess I am so used to Hermione keeping me awake in this class that it's automatic" Harry said with a shrug.

Parvati nodded.

Hermione was quite sick and in the hospital wing til she was better. Pomfrey actually had to magically strap Hermione to her bed to keep the young Gryffindor from trying to head to classes. That girl just didn't like to miss a single class.

"Why are you awake still. Usually you're in slumber land like the rest of the class?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just am" Parvati said frowning.

"Well it's nice to have a partner here. It gets really boring when you're the last one standing" Harry said.

"I can tell. So what should we do?" Parvati asked as she looked around at the slumber land all around her.

The two played tic-tac-toe for while then hangman. They were enjoying their little games as Binns droned on and on about some sort of rebellion or some other thing. Neither cared since you could just read the history book, take the test and still pass.

"You cheated" Parvati said after Harry won their latest game of tic-tac-toe.

"I did not" Harry said.

"Oh come on, you looked at me with those pretty greens that no girl can resist and made me put an 'X' in the spot I didn't want to" Parvati said.

"My 'pretty greens'. I've never heard that one before. And I did nothing of the sort. If you were distracted than it is your own fault" Harry said.

Parvati pouted.

"You know Parv, you're kind of cute when you pout" Harry said.

Parvati felt heat rush to her cheeks when she heard Harry say this. For some reason she was feeling shy now, which wasn't how she typically acted when a guy flirted with her. But she forgot that this was Harry Potter and when it came to Harry nothing was the usual.

"A shy Parvati, now that's new. I like it" Harry said with his green eyes sparkling.

Parvati swallowed hard as her nerves were trying to get the best of her. She stomped them down. She was a Gryffindor and was going to stick this out and march right through.

"Oh, so you like shy Parvati. What about naughty Parvati?" she asked with gathered courage.

Harry didn't seem daunted at all. He just smiled his lopsided smile and Parvati felt herself melt and her panties get wet. Damn, the boy just knew how to work your buttons. Harry then leaned in close to Parvati's ear.

"I think I'd like to see naughty Parvati, but the question is how naughty can you get?" he whispered.

Harry's hot breath tingled against Parvati's skin and she had to swallow a moan that wanted to escape her lips. Damn, does Harry know what he does to girls, to her? One look in his twinkling emerald green eyes told her he knew exactly what he was doing and was having a ball too. Parvati wanted to glare at Harry for teasing her, but then she felt Harry's hand caress her cheek. It felt like fire and lightning licking her skin and she moved in to his touch.

"Mmm, I wonder how you taste?" Harry asked still whispering into Parvati's ear.

Parvati felt her lips quiver in anticipation.

Harry moved and began peppering kisses all over her face. He started with her forehead, then between her eyes, then he had Parvati close her eyes so he could kiss each eyelid. He then kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheeks, her earlobes, her chin, the corners of her mouth. All of this was driving Parvati crazy as she used all of her mental energy to get Harry to actually kiss her.

"Harry" she whined.

"What is it my Precious Patil?" Harry asked softly.

Parvati opened her eyes and she was staring right into those greens.

"Kiss me" she said breathlessly.

"As you wish" Harry said.

He kissed Parvati and she melted completely as her hand moved up and ran through Harry's messy locks. They kissed for a while til the need for oxygen was quite dire. They broke apart and Harry smiled at her.

"Broom closet?" he asked.

Parvati nodded.

The bell rang.

**End**


	94. Greengrass Sisters 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: an exclusive chap only in this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 94: Greengrass Sisters**

Astoria and Daphne glared each other down. Their hands itching for their wands though they kept an eye on each other's hands then shifted to each other's eyes back to the hands than back to eyes. Like two cowboys in a showdown on Main Street at high noon. All that was missing was the cowboy themed music and maybe a tumbleweed or two. No wait, there goes a tumbleweed now. Wait, where did that come from? Anyway, why were these two sisters having a showdown? That should be the question that needs answering. Well the answer is Harry Potter.

Yup, Harry Potter is the answer. Why, because somehow news slipped of Harry needing a Lady Potter. How did this news slip out. Well you can thank a red haired human garbage disposal who is now in the tender care of the school nurse thanks to Harry's best friend hexing him for causing the trouble.

There have been many, many fights breaking out with girls from fourth year and up fighting for the spot to be Lady Potter. Many girls were in the hospital wing with injuries of various degrees. The younger years were hiding away trying to avoid getting hit by a stray spell. There was no house loyalties in this melee for the right to be Harry's wife. Friends turned to enemies and Pomfrey had never been busier in her entire career as a healer really.

Now it was down to two. Astoria and Daphne had taken down all of the opponents they faced. The only one who stayed out of the brawl was Hermione, who claimed to be Switzerland. She didn't want any part in it. Plus none of the other girls thought they'd even have a chance at taking on Hermione since she knew a lot of creative spells example A: look at what happened to Ron.

So back to what's going on now. Astoria and Daphne were glaring at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You know he won't pick you" Astoria said breaking the tense silence between the two.

"Oh, and why's that?" Daphne asked arching one of her elegant eyebrows.

"He doesn't even know you" Astoria said.

"Huh, I could say the same thing to do my dear sister. Besides, he does sort of know me" Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

"He knows who I am. I've already made in-roads with his best friend Granger. We've partnered up in Runes and Arithmancy. So I am way ahead of you" Daphne said confidently.

Astoria scowls at that and hates she is a year behind and that meant unable to socialize with Harry's friends.

"I can't believe you didn't even think of that. I mean you do know that Lovegood is one of Potter's close friends. You could've just gotten close to her and you could have had your in" Daphne said smugly.

Astoria cursed at her misfortune, her missed opportunity and how her sister just had to point it out to her. She was going to hex her good just for that. Her hand got closer to her wand and Daphne saw this and mimicked the action.

The air was still. You could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In unison the sisters drew their wands and as the hex of their choice was on the tip of their tongue ready to recite they were stopped.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

The sisters froze mouths open as they turned their eyes to see Harry Potter striding in. He looked amazing with his green eyes blazing, his wild black hair flowing along with his cloak blowing in some non-existent wind due to his magic acting around him. Merlin he looked so good to the sisters that they were trembling with fear and arousal. Harry was one powerful wizard.

"Put your wands down and away" Harry commanded.

The Greengrass sisters immediately followed Harry's order without question. They stood waiting for Harry's next command like obedient puppies.

"Good. Now I am here to give you both news that Hermione assured me will be good for both of you" Harry said.

This had the two sisters arch their eyebrows in curiosity at the same time. Ironically they raised the same eyebrow and shared the same curious look.

_That must be genetic or something_ Harry thought as he saw this mirrored reaction.

"Right, I not only have the title of Potter, but Black as well. My godfather left that to me. So that means I'll need a Lady Potter and a Lady Black to keep the lines separate. Which means you don't have to fight any more you can both be my wives. Though I don't know why you'd want to" Harry said though the last part was mumbled.

Astoria and Daphne's eyes widen upon hearing this news and their minds began working on the political clout they now held. Both the Potters and Blacks were very old houses and were quite respected. Either one would be a feather in their caps to get. But which one? That was now the question. Their eyes locked on one another's. A new battle has begun. Who shall be Lady Potter and who shall be Lady Black.

Harry saw this and sighed as he walked out. He knew he couldn't stop this. He's tried several times already with the same result. None were successful. He'd just have to let them sort it out for themselves and hope they'll both be alive in the end.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked as she was leaning against the wall waiting for Harry.

"Alright, but now they are going to fight for who'll be Lady Black and who'll be Lady Potter" Harry said.

"You're not serious" Hermione said shocked.

"I am. I wonder if Sirius did this to me know this would happen. He already knew that girls were fighting over me to be Lady Potter and he just had to throw this on as well" Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That sounds like Sirius" Hermione conceded.

The sounds of shouting and spell fire filled the other room as the two friends waited it out. Waited for the victor to be named and carry the loser to the hospital wing.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hoped you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	95. Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet 2

**Harry and his Brainy Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**Chapter 95: Katie Bell & Alicia Spinnet**

* * *

"Come on Harry, get up" Katie said.

Harry groaned as he rolled over pulling the covers to hide his face from Katie. Katie frowned and turned to her partner in crime. Alicia was taking action. She had her wand out and conjured a wooden trough and then with a flick of her wand the trough tipped over dousing Harry in the coldest waters he's ever felt. In a cartoon like fashion Harry bolted straight up and jumping a good five feet before ending up on the hard floor. Harry groaned from the landing as he rubbed his backside.

"Leesh, I thought we planned on doing this delicately" Katie said.

Alicia shrugged unapologetically.

"Delicately was getting us nowhere so I charged in like we Gryffindors should" she said.

Katie sighed.

"Is there a reason why you two are here?" Harry asked wet and looking up from his place on the floor.

"Yeah there is. We're here to knock you out of the funk you're in" Alicia said.

"I am not in a funk" Harry said stubbornly.

"Now that's bull Harry. Hermione floo-called us as soon as she could and told us to get you out of your funk since she's stuck in Russia at a conference" Alicia said.

"I told her I was fine" Harry grumbled.

"And you know how well that always go when you say that to Hermione" Katie said folding her arms across her chest.

Harry grumbled some more. He knew he should've ignored her when she called him yesterday. But he did out of instinct and habit and now he was paying for it.

"So are you going to tell us what's got you all mopey or are we going to have to play twenty questions?" Alicia asked folding her arms.

"Can I at least change into some dry clothes first?" Harry asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Katie said.

Harry was about to start when he saw his two former teammates haven't left yet.

"Um, can I get some privacy?" he asked.

"Oh come on Harry. We've been teammates for five years, Katie six. We've seen it all" Alicia said with a smile.

Harry blushed.

"Still so easy to tease" Katie said with a smile on her face and a shake of her head.

The two girls left laughing at Harry's red face. Once Harry started to change as he tried to cool his hot face down. Even now all these years those two could still tease him and make him blush madly. A few moments Harry came out dressed in dry clothes. He found Katie and Alicia had raided his pantry and had a small junk food feast before them. But it also looked like they robbed the local supermarket too since the coffee table was practically overflowing with all kinds of junk food.

"Um, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"We just set up a banquet of sorts for you" Katie said.

"Yup, so tuck in" Alicia said imitating a certain former headmaster.

Harry sighed and sat down between his two former teammates. He was going to sit in the armchair, but Alicia directed him to sit between them so he couldn't escape.

"So what's wrong with you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah Harry, spill. Tell us what's eating you. We're your teammates and want to help" Alicia said.

"Former" Harry corrected.

"Oh don't 'former' use Harry. We've been together for so long that that shouldn't even matter at all" Katie said.

"Yeah, so again, what's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I am just fine" Harry said.

Katie and Alicia looked at each other then both slapped Harry in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"To knock some sense into you" Alicia said.

"You could've been softer" Harry grumbled.

"Oh quit being a baby Harry and tell us what's bothering you" Katie said.

Harry sighed. He sometimes wished he didn't live in the same apartment complex as Katie and Alicia. It was fun to see them again and to catch on old times and to just see them, but when things let this happened then it was a pain. They were almost like when they were teammates. Katie and Alicia thought of Harry as their little brother and worried about him. So a floo call from Hermione would have them busting down his door. He knew he'd need to change the locks after this.

"Well Potter?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"There's nothing" Harry said.

"And again we call bullshit" Katie said.

"Just spill Harry. We aren't going anywhere til you tell us" Alicia said.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black locks.

"Fine" he said in utter defeat.

Katie and Alicia cheered as they took up their butterbeer bottles and toasted to their success.

Soon Harry poured out his heart and soul to both Katie and Alicia. Pretty much what it all boiled down to was Harry was frustrated. He was getting nowhere at work, which figured since no matter how much things have changed in the Ministry some things still stayed the same. Favoritism was still around and it seemed that many wanted to move Harry up the ranks in the Auror corps though Harry didn't want that and wanted to make it his own way without any help. That and he had really no love life since most girls wanted to date him because of his name and his fame, not really knowing who he really was.

"So this is why you're in this funk?" Alicia asked as she was snacking on a bag of chips.

Harry nodded as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Geez Harry, why can't you be like every other guy and suck it up and be a man?" Katie asked.

Harry shot Katie a glare, but she ignored it.

"Harry this all very easy to smooth out. If you hate what's going on in the Ministry then quit. It's not like you need the money. You can do anything you want really. So why be tied down to the job?" Alicia asked.

"I like to work. I'd be driven insane not doing something" Harry said.

"I am not saying you to sit at home and do nothing, but you can get out of the Ministry" Alicia said.

"Yeah, you still have those offers from those Quidditch teams. I'll bet they'd still want you" Katie said.

"I highly doubt I am as good as I once was. It has been a long while since I've actually played" Harry said.

"Well then, what else?" Alicia asked.

"I just don't know" Harry sighed.

"You know you're not really helping us here Harry? We can only do so much to cheer you up" Katie said.

"I know and I do appreciate what you're doing, but I just don't know" Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

It soon turned into night and the three had spent the whole day reminiscing their days at Hogwarts before the darkness. Their days at the Quidditch pitch and the stories they told and laughed about. They caught up with what's been going on in their lives as well. Some of the stories have been told many times, but they didn't care. It was great hearing them again.

Harry, Katie and Alicia were now lounging on the couch. The snack feast had been very picked over and now looked to be just scraps left.

"Oh man, I still remember when Oliver was giving his pep talk and Fred and George was behind him and mimicking all of his gestures" Harry said.

"I know, I think I nearly busted a gut trying to hold in my laughter" Katie said laughing.

"Angelina's lip was almost bleeding from biting down so hard on it" Alicia said as she wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed.

"The look on Ollie's face when he realized they were behind him. He looked ready to hex them both" Katie said.

"Yeah, and the two just had to put on the innocent puppy look. That broke it" Alicia said.

"Yeah, we were all laughing so hard I have no idea how we played that match. My ribs were aching from laughing" Harry said.

Time soon passed and it turned to late night and Katie and Alicia were getting tired along with Harry.

"I think it's time to call it a night" Harry announced.

"Hmm, too tired to move" Alicia said from her spot where she was lying with her back against the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, don't think have the energy to leave" Katie said tiredly.

Harry sighed.

"You two can sleep here, but lets pull out the couch into a hide-a-bed. You two would be more comfortable" he said.

So with some grumblings the couch turned into a bed. Katie and Alicia snuggled into the blankets Harry provided and fell asleep. Harry headed to his room.

"Night girls" he called.

"Night Harry" they called back.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this isn't my best one, but I do hope one or two of you may like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
